White Vampire
by Ichiro002
Summary: Después de dos años Harry perdió las esperanzas de ser rescatado,nadie le creía,nadie le veía como solo Harry, para el mundo mágico es solo Harry Potter, el chico que vivió y eso fue lo que siempre fingió pero la noche que inflo a su tía todo cambio...y el mundo mágico conocerá al Harry Potter que siempre se escondió, que se aguanten que no venir solo. Mas advertencias adentro!
1. Chapter 0

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

**-Prologue-**

_**En último día de verano**_

_**Un segundo después del final**_

_** Un segundo antes del empezar**_

_**Naceré siendo el elegido de una Madre sin cuerpo**_

_**Soy luz siendo oscuro**_

_**Siendo luz atado a lo oscuros**_

_**Traeré esperezara a esos que amo**_

_**Un nuevo lado en la guerra**_

_**Alas blancas y negras**_

_**Soy el niño maltratado**_

_** Aquel al que nadie escucho**_

_**Soy el chico marcado en la noche de la muerte**_

_**Trátenme como quieran ser tratados**_

_**Ódienme **_

_**Ámenme**_

_**Su futuro está en mis manos**_

_**Oh gran heredero oscuro**_

_**No soy tu aliado**_

_**Oh gran heredero de la luz**_

_**Me perdiste al no escucharme**_

_**En el último día del verano**_

_**Naceré yo**_

_**El de alas blancas pero amado por alas negras**_

* * *

**A/N:** Si me preguntan, si, amo hacer historias con profecías, amo escribirlas, podre el primer capitulo muy pronto besos y grandes abrazos.


	2. Chapter I

**Update: **11/9/2014 - 10:25 PM

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

Hydrus Xavier Shadox sabía desde la primera vez que oyó el nombre de aquella persona que estaban destinados a estar juntos, sus padres y los padres de esa persona también habían notado su comportamiento, aun teniendo pocos años de edad entendía muy bien la palabra _prometido_, Hydrus no era el único elegido para ser el prometido de aquella persona, no, tres de sus hermanos también habían sido escogidos, según todos aquella persona, que todavía no nacido era poderoso y necesitaría más de un amante. La primera vez que vio a su prometido tenía dos años y medio, como cualquier vampiro a esa edad entendía más que los demás, su madre los había llevado a un cuarto donde estaba la mujer y el hombre que habían venido meses atrás, su madre, la reina lo cogió entre sus brazos para acercarlo a la cuna de su prometido, aquella cosita tan pequeña algún día seria su pareja y junto a sus hermanos los cuatro admiraban la belleza de aquella pequeña criatura.

Su madre nunca los dejo tocarlo, según ella el pequeño era diferente a otros vampiros, los vampiros eran más dedicados a la magia negra y así eran etiquetados afuera de las paredes del casillo pero el pequeño no, su prometido era heredero de un vampiro de la luz. El entendía que significaba, en Vampiria todos sabían que significaba ser un vampiro de la luz, era mucho más poderoso que ellos y la última vez que hubo uno en Vampiria fue cuando los primeros cuatro crearon la ciudad, Sagitta Asca era una vampiresa más hermosa y poderosa en toda Vampiria y la prometida de los Primeros Cuatro pero esta fue secuestrada portando al heredero del trono, poco después descubrieron que fue asesinada después de traer a su hijo al mundo, su cadáver fue hallado en el mundo mágico y confirmado que había sido asesinada por un mago, nadie sabía si el niño había sobrevivido hasta ahora, que ese pequeño estuviera en esa cuna y fuera de la luz aun siendo un vampiro significaba que el niño había sido criado y haba seguido su línea pero probablemente solo se hubiera notado ahora.

Hydrus sonrió al ver a la pequeña criatura al frente de él, aquella pequeña persona seria algún día seria su amante… y lo protegería de cualquier cosa.

* * *

**-Doce Años Después-**

Harry James Potter sabía que después de dos años no debía de tener esperanza de que alguien lo escuchara, hace dos años atrás, apenas cuando tenía 11 años se enteró de que era un mago, no cualquier mago sino un mago muy famoso pero él no quería esa fama, si algo le enseño vivir con sus tíos era que llamar la atención era mala idea, todos eran amigables porque querían ser los amigos de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y derrotó al gran Lord Voldemort pero nadie quería conocer al tímido y estudioso Harry, el cual se escondía detrás de aquella arrogante mascara, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos veían detrás de ella, lo que ellos veía era al Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico.

Nadie quería conocerlo a el sino al héroe….

Al final de primer año suplico que no lo devolvieran a la casa de sus tíos, que lo maltrataban pero ¿Alguien le creyó? No, todos lo cogieron por un chico arrogante que quería escapar de la disciplina y mano dura de sus tíos, claro esas palabras habían sido dichas por Snape y McGonagall lo había apoyado solo que con unas palabras menos hostiles pero igual de dolorosas, se sintió ofendido y traicionado por las personas a las que le tenía tanta confianza excepto Snape pero por un momento espero que también el maestro que tanto lo detestaba lo ayudara aunque lo que hiso fue destrozarle mas las esperanzas de escapar de aquella cárcel que debía ser un hogar.

Al segundo año todos le dieron la espalda por poder hablar con las serpientes, una habilidad que debía ser oscura aunque el, la encontraba bastante interesante, las serpientes siempre fueron uno de sus animales favoritos pero claro el no diría eso a los demás, esa era una de las otras cosas que escondía detrás de su máscara. Había sido una pena tener que matar algo tan majestuoso como el Basilisco pero él quería rescatar a la hermana de su amigo, que Ron viera que los trataría igual que siempre lo apoyara sin importar que... ingenuo fue, tan inocente y estúpido, sus ilusiones no pasaron y otra chispa de esperanza se apagó. Pudo oír una conversación que tenía Ron con otros chicos diciendo cosas que lo dejaron espantado ¿Cómo podía creer que el había arriesgado su vida por fama? ¿Es que Ron no se había dado de cuenta porque había ido a salvar a una persona que no conocía? ¿Tanta envidia le tenía? El daría todo su dinero por la familia que Ron tenia, daría toda su fama por cada mañana despertarse y ser abrazado por su madre, ver a su padre, tener hermanos que se preocupan por él aunque no lo demostraran, los gemelos siempre trataban de animarlo con sus bromas, Percy lo trataba de forzar a estudiar porque quería que se graduara con grandes notas, que fuera alguien mejor y los dos mayores, él no sabía por qué se habían ido tan pronto de casa pero por el problema económico de los Weasley, Harry tenía la impresión que los hijos mayores solo se habían ido porque quería ayudar a su familia, trabajando y poderles dar a sus hermanos por lo menos dinero con el cual comer.

Ahora solo deseaba que su infierno terminara, después de llegar todo había sido diferente, sus tíos eran más agresivos, los dolores de cabeza eran más potentes sin importar que medicina tomara no dejaba de doler, Harry sabía que debía ser culpa de su tía, que te den con una salten casi todos los días por la cabeza no es fácil, su tío no era mejor, sin importar lo que hiciera o no hiciera le llegaba una paliza de la cual tenía moretones y marcas. Él sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al desear morir pero quería ser egoísta como el mundo lo estaba siendo con él, todos querían que derrotara al mago más poderoso en siglos pero si el mago más poderoso de la luz, teniendo tanta experiencia no pudo ¿Cómo el podrá? Él no tenía nada de experiencia, no lo entrenaban para sobrevivir, él no quería enfrentarse a Voldemort, odiaba luchar pero ¿A alguien le importaba? No, nadie le importaba que no tuviera experiencia y que fuera solo un niño, un chico que básicamente no podía protegerse de sus propios tíos y primo. Le dolía saber que había sido traicionado de esa manera por los que amaba, por los cuales se preocupaba ¿Quién diría que el gran Harry Potter estaba solo en el mundo? Muchos dirían que estaban para el pero solo lo buscaban por su fama y dinero.

En esos instante se encontraba sentado en la acera de la calle, le daba gracia, había inflado a su _'tía'_ y la verdad la maldita se lo merecía, nadie podía insultar a sus padres de esa manera, nadie, ya no le importaba ser expulsado de Hogwarts por hacer magia, no, usaría su dinero y fama para conseguir un tutor, alguien que le enseñara usar magia fuera de la escuela y mejor todavía podía ver si su familia tenía alguna propiedad en la que pudiera quedarse, según uno de los comentarios de Malfoy, la familia Potter era considerada Noble y con todo el dinero que vio en la bóveda en Gringotts podría mantenerse por el resto de su niñez, comprarse ropa y libros, vivir bien aunque estuviera solo sobreviviría para buscar a alguien que viera a solo Harry y no a Harry James Potter, el niño que vivió, idéntico a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre.

Dio un suspiro para pensar cómo llegar a Londres y a la entrada del callejón, Merlín que sería un camino largo si deseaba llegar y planear toda su vida de nuevo, de momento la sensación de ser observado le llego, mirando hacia todas partes se percató de unos ojos grises mirándole desde los arbustos ¿Era una persona o un animal?

-¿Hola? –murmuro sentándose con cuidado, el perro de color negro noche salió de los arbusto con cuidado acercándose a el- soy Harry, debes estar solo estas cubierto en tierra- Acariciando la oreja del perro sonrió para pararse de nuevo y buscar entre las cosas en su baúl, si había hecho magia fuera de la escuela podría ser que pudiera hacer más y nadie se diera de cuenta, saco una cinta y algunas cosas en metal para volverse a sentar- si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo, yo tampoco tengo a nadie, soy un mago, uno muy famoso pero todos me quieren por mi fama y dinero pero no por mí, nadie quiere conocer al aburrido Harry ¿Qué dices? ¿Tú quieres quedarte con el aburrido Harry? -El perro ladro para sentarse delante de él, Harry sonrió a su nuevo amigo y suspiro, miro las cosas que había sacado, cerró los ojos para visualizar un collar y una placa con un nombre, tenía que visualizarla muy bien, ese era el secreto para la transformaciones (como les había dicho McGonagall en una de sus clases) movió su mano lentamente como si lo estuviera haciendo con su varita cuando abrió los ojos sonrió felizmente, ahí estaba el collar de perro que había visualizado, no era perfecto pero por ahora era más que suficiente.

-Me alegra haberlo conseguido, si tienes un collar nadie podrá quitarte de mi lado- el perro ladra de nuevo moviendo la cola felizmente, Harry le pone el collar para sonreír –te llamare Noche…por ahora –el perro ladra de nuevo –bueno Noche debemos irnos si queremos llegar a Londres en la mañana –Harry sonrió al ver al perro seguirlo, por ahora si tenía a Noches a su lado, aunque fuera un perro no le importaba, alguien lo quería por ser solo él y era más que suficiente.

* * *

Sirius Black miro al joven dormido en aquella banca en el pequeño parque que habían encontrado en la camino. Pasar doce años en Azkaban por un crimen que no habías hecho era fuerte y más con los Dementores, por tres años espero fiel por alguien que lo sacara pero cuando nadie vino perdió la fe y empezó a planear su escape, nadie había escapado de Azkaban pero él no era nadie, él era Sirius Black y era inocente además de que tenía que ir a buscar a cierta rata y pequeño, uno para matar y el otro para cuidar.

Paso los próximos nueve años planeando y esperando estar lo suficientemente flaco como para poder pasar por las barras de su celda, cuando escapo se quedó escondido en el bosque comiendo de los basureros y cosas robadas cuando tuvo la suficiente energía fue a buscar a su cachorro pero no le gusto cuando lo encontró. Harry James Potter estaba en el mundo muggle, viviendo como un esclavo y además lo golpeaban ¡Los malditos pagarían! Espero una semana y cada vez su ira era más grande pero tuvo que detenerse, matarlos solo ahuyentaría a Harry y lo metería de nuevo a prisión, Harry era la viva imagen de James pero sin su porte arrogante y lleno de confianza, ojos verdes un poco más brillantes que los de Lily, si mirabas lo suficiente podías notar la diferencia, los ojos de Lily eran un poco pequeños pero los de Harry eran más redondos y grandes acompañados de largas y negras pestañas, cuerpo fino y delicado pero a la vez masculino, aunque fuera un poco.

Algo no estaba bien…

Harry de pequeño si tenía similitudes con James pero jamás fue tan parecido, el pelo de Harry había sido bastante tranquilo al contrario de ahora, facciones idénticas a las de James pero antes eran más parecidas a las de Lily, algo no andaba bien y él lo sabía muy bien, no muchos habían visto a Harry antes de que el encantamiento fuera puesto y Harry se parecía mucho más a Lily que ha James. Otra semana más y Harry escapo de casa después de inflar a la mujer que había venido de visita, el no entendió muy bien de que fue la discusión solo sabía que habían mencionado a James y Lily.

Por la cara de Harry… no fue nada bueno.

Le sorprendió saber que Harry era capaz de hacer magia sin su varita y sin decir el hechizo, eran dos regalos muy raros y peligrosos (para el enemigo) habían estado caminado por más de tres horas y se estaba empezado a preocupar, caminar hacia Londres le pareció una idea tonta pero siendo Harry, era una buena idea ¿Quién sabe qué clase de rumores empezarían? No, Harry ya había tenido lo sufriente, según todas las cosas que le conto muchas personas no eran lo que parecían ser, se lo esperaba de Snape por todo lo que ellos le habían hecho, si, había sido la culpa de su inmadurez que Remus por poco matara a Snape pero jamás pensó que Minerva o Albus ignorarían los reclamos y suplicas de un estudiante y más cuando este estudiante era el salvador del mundo mágico. Dio un medio suspiro para acomodarse en el suelo, sabía que alguien les había estado siguiendo y el estando en esas condiciones y sin varita se le haría difícil proteger a Harry, la persona que les seguía era cuidadoso al esconderse pero de una vez se dejaba ver ¿Quería hablar? ¿Ser encontrado? Miro a Harry, para caminar hacia donde estaba la sombra.

-Hola- dijo la persona, aquellos ojos rojos no fueron los que lo hirieron ponerse en pánico sino los colmillos que se veían… _un vampiro_ y Harry estaba _cerca –_Calma puedo sentir tu pánico y debo decirte que no vengo a atacarte o al niño… jamás atacaría a Tempest.

_Tempest _el nombre se le hacía familiar pero su memoria estaba demasiado de dañada como para recordar donde, sabía que tenía que ver con Harry pero ¿Cómo? ¿En qué manera estaba relacionado con Harry?

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero su cumpleaños número trece se acerca y todos quieren conocer a nuestro prometido.

_¿Prometido? _Oh Merlín ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Era algo muy _importante_, Lily no era muy humana que digamos sino tenía un poco de sangre vampírica en ella, no tanta como para que se notara pero James estaba preocupado así que los dos a escondidas habían ido a ver a una tribu de vampiros, James y Lily no les habían contado nada solo les habían dicho, a Remus y el que en efectiva Harry sería un vampiro pero en el cuerpo de un mortal por los primeros años ya que Harry también tenía magia y debía aprender a controlarla. Cuando Harry nació parecía un bebe normal hasta que abrió los ojos, aquellos grandes ojos sangrientos, tan brillantes como dos rubíes, con las pupilas rasgadas, más parecidas a los ojos de un felino, eran el toque que resaltaba de Harry, James y Lily les habían dicho la verdad, sobre lo que hablaron hasta la conexión de Harry con los cuatro hijos menores de la reina y el rey de Vampiria, el nombre de Harry para todos seria Harry James Potter pero cuando sus instintos salieran seria Harrison Tempest Asca o más conocido como Tempest, la familia Asca era también conocida en el mundo mágico como una familia poderosa, con sangre vampírica y con inmunidad, el ministerio de magia de ninguna parte podía prohibirle a Harry o los hijos de Harry entrar al mundo mágico, trabajo o educación, la familia Asca había servido en muchas guerra del mundo mágico, aportado muchos dinero, portaba más de nueve sillas en la Corte Mágica y Consejo Mágico Internacional, no, ningún ministerio quería a la familia como enemigo además que también eran importantes en el mundo vampírico al ser descendientes de una rama principal o la Primera Sangre, si algo le pasaba a Harry… el mundo mágico estaría en problemas de una guerra contra los vampiros.

-¿Cuándo despertaran? –pregunto Sirius.

-No despertaran hasta que el sello que Lily le puso sea removido- Sirius asiente sonriendo un poco, Lily era una mujer muy inteligente- Lily mando una carta antes de esconder diciendo lo que pasaba y mis padres no están muy felices que Tempest no haya sido entregado a las manos de Remus Lupin, tus manos o a mis padres.

-Lily siempre fue inteligente pero no contó con el viejo cabra.

-Albus pagara en su debido tiempo, sin saberlo está provocando a la corte, ha puesto al prometido del próximo rey en peligro dos veces.

-Sin contar colocarlo en una casa abusiva y no escucharle cuando suplico que no lo volvieran a enviar- no debió decir eso, el vampiro lo miro seriamente, aquellos ojos que antes no brillaban ahora si brillaban con intensidad, pidiendo la sangre de quienes había lastimado a su pareja, no, de verdad no fue buena idea.

-Los matare…y después al viejo

-Yo también pero debemos llegar al Callejón Diagon si queremos romper el sello- el vampiro asiente calmándose un poco – creo que la entrada está descartada, el ministerio estará monitoreando toda entrada al callejón por Harry, es peligroso.

-Puedo llevarlos viajando entre las sombras pero debe de ser antes del amanecer, mis hermanos ya están en el banco y los goblins no quieren problemas con nuestra raza, han estado en paz desde los antiguos tiempos.

-Debemos contarle la verdad- dice suspirando, él no quería contarle pero estaba seguro que lo harían pasar por un asesino, todos lo creían culpable- no podre aclarar mi nombre sino atrapo a esa maldita rata…

-Lily dejo su testamento la verdad- dijo pensando- también James ¿Se leyeron?

-No… ¡Han parado dos testamentos mágicos! –dijo rojo, era un delito para la lectura de un testamento mágico, estos contenían la voluntad de la persona y en muchos casos como el de él revelaban la verdad, sería un escándalo, los Potter eran una familia noble y más con Lily siendo Lilian Sofía Potter nee Asca.

-Hablaremos con los goblins sobre eso pero debemos apresurarnos- Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia Harry, Sirius estaba nervioso, decirle a Harry que era su padrino era algo que quería hacer pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Por primera vez desde que salió de prisión sintió miedo.

* * *

Harry sintió como alguien lo movía, se levantó de golpe para recordar donde estaba y que había pasado, lo último que quería era explicarle a alguien que había escapado de casa, dio un suspiro para mirar a la persona que estaba a su lado, ojos verdes se encontraron con aquellos ojos color vino, un color extraño pero atrayente, pelo marrón largo hasta los hombros, facciones masculinas, sintió como algo se movía en su estómago, el sabia su preferencia y lo último que necesitaba era tener un amorío con alguien no mágico, no, demasiado de escándalo, dio otro suspiro para calmar las movidas mariposas.

-Hola Harry- murmuro dando una sonrisa el chico, Harry lo miro sorprendido para ponerse en guardia y notando la otra persona presente, parecía un vagabundo pero aquellos ojos y el collar lo hicieron aguantar la respiración.

-Noche…e-eres un mago…-dijo sintiéndose traicionado, miro a la otra persona deduciendo que también era un mago.

-Si Harry, soy un mago pero te aseguro que tengo mis razones para permanecer en mi otra forma, s-solo déjame explicarte lo que pasa.

-¡Dime porque no me debería sentir traicionado Noche!

-Soy Sirius Black, tu padrino-dijo Sirius para mirar al piso- escape de Azkaban hace poco ¡Me metieron a ese lugar sin ni siquiera darme una oportunidad de defenderme!

-M-mi padrino…-murmuro con los ojos bien abiertos, miro a la persona delante de el con un poco de desconfianza, esa persona había estado en prisión.

-Sin importar lo que te digan Harry, yo no fui-dijo tratando de ahogar las lágrimas- James y yo decidimos cambiar de cuidador al último momento, te aseguro que si hubiera sabido que Peter era un traidor jamás hubiera ofrecido la idea pero todos sabían que James me escogería a mí, el plan era perfecto pero Peter era un traidor y los entrego a… a… es mi culpa… es todo mi culpa…doce años por algo que no hice pero pague por mi estupidez, te perdí, jamás te debí entregar a Hagrid por órdenes de Albus…debí quedarme contigo y cuidarte sin importar que.

Harry sintió pena por Sirius, doce años en prisión por algo que no cometió, el había leído sobre Azkaban, una isla desierta, cuidada por dementores, criaturas que se alimentaba de tus emociones, criaturas que él no quería conocer, proceso más las palabras se Sirius y la ira empezó a invadirlo, Dumbledore había sido quien lo entrego a la casa de sus tíos y nunca lo había ido a ver, a chequear si estaba bien.

-P-Peter… ¿Esta muerto?

-No… el maldito se cortó su propio dedo y se transformó en su forma animagi, una rata, hizo explotar un callejón matando a doce muggle y yo fui acusado por ser el único ahí.

-P-pero podrás limpiar tu nombre ¿Verdad? ¿N-no me dejaras c-con…con ellos?- pregunto Harry sin notar que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Nunca volverás a esa casa- dijo la otra persona, Harry lo miro recordando que también estaba ahí- tus padres dejaron al verdadero culpable en un testamento, cuando se lea podremos probar la inocencia de Sirius y tu vivirás con él- la persona se arrodillo para cogerle la mano y bésala suavemente- por ahora debes saber que hay cuatro personas dispuestas a regalarte cada una de las estrellas si las pides, si las necesitas y a matar si te tratan de apartar de nosotros o lastimarte – el tono en el que dijo esas palabras le aseguraron a Harry que eran verdad pero extrañamente no se asustó sino que se sentía más seguro cerca de esa persona que acababa de conocer por alguna razón.

-¿Quién eres?

-Hydrus Xavier Shadox pero para ti mi querido, soy Hydrus u otro nombres que tú me quieras dar-las palabras de Hydrus lo hicieron sonreír, su magia se sentía muy complacida por su mano ser aguantada, se sentía completo, era extraño y a la vez bienvenido- sé que es muy raro para ti sentirte diferente cuando aguanto tu mano… yo también las siento ¿Sabes que son las Almas Gemelas?

-Sí, dos personas compatibles, sus almas están conectadas y junto seria felices… es lo que entendí.

-Es más complicado que eso, una persona nace con un alma gemela, no sabemos quiénes o cuantos años nos llevamos, la magia no ve edad, no ve sexo, raza, bien o mal, nos escoge a alguien que con el que nos protegerá y nos hará feliz, es rara la vez cuando alguien encuentra a su alma gemela, muchos encuentran la felicidad sin ellas pero nunca se sienten completos, nosotros somos almas gemelas… bueno yo y mis otro cuatro hermanos, depende de que tan poderoso sea más almas gemelas tendrás...esa parte solo aplica a las criaturas.

-Y-Yo no soy una criatura.

-La razón por la que tu madre tenía magia es que en alguna parte del árbol hubo un niño…mitad mago o squib y mitad…vampiro –Harry asiente lentamente, podía vivir siendo un vampiro- eres un vampiro muy poderoso, tu sangre es pura, en el mundo vampírico te llamarían primera sangre, descendiente de los primeros cuatro y su alma gemela, Sagitta Asca.

-¿Entonces soy de la realeza?

-Sí y muy pronto la reina, cada uno de mis hermanos y yo somos hijos de los actuales reyes, mi madre aunque no tiene sangre Asca fue escogía para seguir con la línea, mi padre y sus cuatro hermanos están casados con ella, lo que a mí y mis hermanos nos haría medios hermanos, te lo explicare más tarde pero ahora debemos irnos.

Harry asintió levemente, había pasado de no tener nada a tener un padrino y cuatro pretendientes, él sabía lo que era amor, como amar a alguien que no fuera ese querer de amigos pero estaba seguro que Hydrus y sus hermanos le enseñarían, estaba la otra parte de ser un vampiro ¿Por qué nunca sintió en deseo de tomar sangre? Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, demasiado de cosas en poco tiempo.


	3. Chapter II

**Update: **11/9/2014 - 10:25 PM

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

Harry miro a las otras tres personas al frente de él, habían llegado a salvo al callejón y como Sirius le había dicho habían muchos Auror buscándolo en cada tienda y esquina, la única ventaja era que Gringotts estaba fuera de su alcance, los goblins jamás dejarían que entraran a su banco a buscar en cada una de sus oficinas, no, los goblins apreciaban la privacidad muchas gracias, entraron por uno de los pasajes para criaturas, muy convenientes para criaturas que no quisieran encontrarse con los magos y luego habían sido llevados a una oficina donde los esperaban. Ahora se encontraba mirando a las otras tres personas en la oficina, el primero tenía el pelo negro largo hasta mitad de espalda recogido en una coleta baja, al contrario de Hydrus, su hermano tenía los ojos vino muy vibrante, piel pálida, orejas largas y puntiagudas además de ser bastante alto, también estaban los gemelos, eran idénticos, pelo chocolate corto, ojos negros, piel pálida y orejas puntiagudas pero no tan largas como el primer hermano.

-Hola- dijo uno de los gemelos sonriendo- Soy Eridanus Shadox, el hermano mayor del medio, este es mi gemelo Equuleus Shadox- el otro chico asiente son una sonrisa.

-Yo soy el mayor entre los menores, mi nombre es Corvus Shadox y es un gusto verte de nuevo Tempest.

-¿Nos hemos visto? –pregunto Harry tratando de hacer memoria pero el chico no se le hacía parecido en ninguna parte.

-No, no te acordarías de nuestro encuentro Tempest, solo tenías días de nacido cuando te vimos y nos informaron oficialmente de nuestro compromiso.

-¡Eras la cosita más linda en todo el reino!- dijeron los gemelos para abrazarlo con fuerza, Harry rio un poco, acordándose de un par de gemelos que se llevarían bien con estos gemelos.

-Debo apoyar a mis hermanos, eras la cosita más pequeña y adorable que hubiera visto, bueno fuiste el primer bebe que había visto pero me pareciste muy lindo al contrario de los demás bebes que vi después- dijo Hydrus provocando se Harry riera a lo alto- y digo no es que ahora no seas lindo- Harry se sonrojo.

-Creo que será mejor comenzar y no hacer al señor Ragnok esperar –dijo Corvus para sacar a Harry del abrazo de sus hermanos, por alguna razón a los demás sonrieron sabiendo lo que pasaba… Corvus estaba celoso.

-Mucho gusto joven Potter, soy el encargado de su caso y por ahora su ayudante en decisiones en cuenta a dinero, bueno… –dijo el goblin mirando a Harry- debo decirle joven Potter que usted es el mago más difícil de conseguir, aquí en Gringotts llevamos más de un año tratando de contactarnos con usted sobre su herencia, compromiso y bóvedas…

-¿Tengo más de una bóveda?- pregunto desconcertado, el goblin lo miro serio para asentir -¿Cómo es que yo no sabía esto?

-Espero que esto sea una broma de su parte joven Potter, usted ha estado mandando a sacar dinero con varias razones de su bóveda 786 y debo decir que está casi seca.

-No es una broma, yo no he sacado dinero de ninguna bóveda ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenía esa bóveda!

-Mayor Ragnok ¿Podría decirnos quien has ha hecho con mayor frecuencia?- el goblin asiente.

-Albus Dumbledore saco una gran suma de dinero de esa bóveda, segundo de los próximos años con sumas más pequeñas y un contrato matrimonial hacia la menor de los Weasley, la misma familia ha estado sacando en muy pocas cantidades dinero pero con mucha frecuencia, en las tres próximas bóvedas, las cuales fueron heredades de familias de apellidos muertos después de la guerra se sacaron libros, armaduras, en una de ellas habían un set de joyería muy caro, hecho de metal goblin y gemas de protección, el set fue dejado por la familia hacia usted personalmente y fue hecho por las manos más expertas de los goblins y por ultimo propiedades vendidas, cuatro propiedades de los Potter fueron vendidas y luego demolidas, el terreno está sin usar, lugares, Escocia, Bulgaria, España y Londres, fueron las casas más pequeñas de los Potter pero las próximas fueron más mansiones y granjas, dos granjas y tres mansiones, las granjas están ubicadas en los campos, un buen lugar, hacia una gran aportación a la fortuna Potter, las otras tres mansiones fueron heredadas de otras familias, nombradas como Potter y luego vendidas, la de Bulgaria está ocupada por la familia Krum, la de Roma fue convertida en un orfanatorio y debo decir que por los registros la misión necesita muchos arreglos y no pasaran de este año, la última está en un área desolada, por ahora esta desolada, la familia murió pero con lo que encontramos debemos chequear si podemos recuperarla sin comprar -Harry no podía creer lo que oía, le habían estado robando, ocultado información y vendido propiedades que no les pertenecían ¡Habían vendido dos granjas que además aportaban mucho dinero a su bóveda! -por su reacción deduzco que no sabía nada.

-Quiero el dinero, libros, armaduras, joyería, los terrenos y mis granjas devuelta –dijo Harry peligrosamente, su magia estaba reaccionando a su estado d humor- la familia Krum compro la casa puede quedarse, no soy tan estúpido como para tenerla de enemigo pero quiero que sean informados de lo que está pasando, no quiero que piensen que me compraron esa propiedad a mí, el orfanatorio es un caso aparte, jamás sacaría a esos pequeños de ahí pero quiero una completa investigación del lugar, saber si es un orfanatorio muggle o mágico, si hay niños mágicos y es un orfanatorio muggle quiero que sean movidos a otra propiedad, una casa no usada en el mismo lugar, tiene mi aprobación para comprarla confió en usted, se les informara de su magia, se les contrarían tutores para ayudarlos a entender y no me falle en esto Ragnok, se lo que es vivir sin saber que es la magia y tratado como un monstruo por otras personas, quiero a esos niños bien protegidos no solo de los muggle pero también de los magos que no estén de acuerdo con lo que haga.

Ragnok asintió lentamente mirando al mago al frente de él, aquellos ojos verdes le contaban una historia, la historia de un chico maltratado y traicionado por los que creía familia, aunque fuera un goblin odiaba el maltrato y que el mago sentado en esa oficina lo mirara con tanta seriedad y que tratara de hacer algo bueno por niños que no conocía lo hacía sentir respeto, el chico no estaba pidiendo nada del otro mundo pero tampoco era algo fácil de hacer, la sociedad mágica se pondría en contra de informarle a los pequeños sobre su magia a tan corta edad pero él era conocido por hacer lo imposible posible además el joven Potter confiaba en él, se lo había dicho y lo estaba tratando como su igual, raro, el mago más rico y poderoso en todo el mundo confiaba en el con tanta facilidad pero de nuevo este mago era Harry James Potter, salvador del mundo mágico y comprometido a cuatro vampiros reyes además de estar sentado en el mismo cuarto con el traidor que había vendido a su familia, el ya no espera algo normal de Harry Potter.

-Se puede hacer joven Potter, primero empecemos con un examen, debe cortar su palma y dejar que la sangre caiga hasta que el papel se ponga azul, este examen es diferente a los demás hechos en Hogwarts o el ministerio, no se puede manipular, no se puede mentir, enseña las herencias por magia y sangre, primos lejanos, habilidades heredadas y nacidas, bloqueos hacia su magia, herencia de criatura y sobre todo pociones de amor, hechizos de obedecía o simplemente que los estén envenenando, aquí en Gringotts, un medí-mago se hará cargo, esta pagado por Gringotts y todo lo que se le revele será confidencia, solo yo lo sabré por ser su asesor- Harry asiente dando un suspiro, lo último que el pobre chico quería era que alguien supiera sobre el abuso en la casa de sus tíos, nadie le creería, todos lo llamarían un mentiroso sin importar que medi-mago dijera y eso le dolía.

Miro a su lado donde estaba Corvus mirando la daga con algo que no pudo descifrar pero al notarlo le asintió con una sonrisa, Harry no entendía por que había pedido permiso al chico mayor pero por alguna razón se sentía más seguro ahora que antes, corto su palma levemente mirando como las gotas caían, hasta que el papel se puso azul, Ragnok curo la herida para coger el papel que se había multiplicado cuatro veces con toda la información, la leyó rápidamente para sentirse mareado, miro a Harry y luego a los papeles de nuevo, si, era seguro, después de la reunión buscaría el licor más fuerte que tuviera para olvidar todo por lo menos por la noche.

-Ahí cosas buenas y cosas malas- dijo serio, le dio los papeles a Harry para que los vieran.

* * *

**Prueba de herencia**

**Nombre Legal: Harry James Potter (Puesto por padres hasta que entre en herencia)**

**Nombre por nacimiento y magia: Harrison Tempest Asca- Potter**

**Padre y Madre: James Charlus Potter (Fallecido) /Lilian Sofía Potter nee Evans- Asca (Fallecida)**

**Edad: 13**

**Guardián Legal (Mundo Muggle): Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Squib) Vernon Dursley (No mágico)**

**Guardián Legal (Mundo Mágico): Albus Dumbledore (No oficial)**

**Madrina Legal: Minerva McGonagall | Alice Longbottom (Indispuesta)**

**Padrino Legal: Sirius Black |Frank Longbottom (Indispuesto)**

**Madrina Elegida por Magia: Diana Senta Shadox nee Loveheart (Vampiresa) | Amelia Bones (Mago)**

**Podrimos Elegido por Magia: Nox Caleb Shadox (Vampiro) | Severus Tobías Snape (Mago)**

**Contrato Matrimonial: Ginerva Marie Weasley (Ilegal/ Hecho por Albus Dumbledore)**

**Contrato Matrimonial por Magia: Corvus Leo Shadox, Eridanus Shadox, Equuleus Shadox, Hydrus Xavier Shadox (Escogido por magia, aceptado por Lord Potter y Lady Potter)**

**Tipo de Herencia (Criatura, Mago etc.): Vampiro Blanco / Mago**

**Títulos por Sangre: Casa Noble Potter, Casa Noble Gryffindor, Casa Noble Black, Casa Noble Asca**

**Títulos por Magia: Casa Noble Revenclaw, Casa Noble Prince (Todavía no poder reclamar)**

**Títulos heredados sin conexión de magia o sangre: Casa Noble Slytherin (Por Derecho) Casa Albrax, Casa Lee Gin, Casa Noble Grace**

**Herencias Casas y villas (Más información solicite a un goblin): Cinco Casas Potter (Desocupadas) Dos Mansiones (Desocupadas) Dos villa (Una en ruinas) Una cuarta parte de Hogwarts (Por Herencia) Casillo Gryffindor (Desocupado) Mansión Gryffindor (Desocupada) Grimmauld Place (Desocupada/ Mal estado) Mansión Black (desocupada) Mansión de Vacaciones (desocupada) Casa Black (Rentada) Castillo Asca (Desocupado) Mansión Asca (Desocupada/ En ruinas) Una cuarta parte de Hogwarts (Por Herencia) Cinco Casa Revenclaw (tres de ellas rentadas) Castillo Revenclaw (Desocupada) Mansión Prince (Ocupada/ Reclamada por Heredero) Casa Prince (Desocupada/ Sin reclamar/ En venta) Casa de Campo (Reclamada por Heredero) Casa en el Bosque (desocupada/ Sin reclamar) Una cuarta parte de Hogwarts (Por Derecho a Reclamación) La Camama de los Secretos (Ubicada en Hogwarts) Castillo Slytherin (Desocupado) mansión Slytherin (Usada/ Vacía) Bosque de los Nueve Zorros (Bosque Mágico al Norte de Bulgaria) Casa en el Bosque (Bosque Mágico/ Desocupada) Mansión Albrax (Desocupada) Mansión Lee Gin (Desocupada) Templo Lee Gin (En Función) Mansión Grace (desocupada) Dos Casas (Rentadas) Tres granjas (En Funcionamiento)**

**Herencias Dinero:**

** Casa Potter en Total -1,293,432,455 Galleons (Sigue aumentando)**

**Casa Gryffindor en Total- 5, 568,4593,495 Galleons (Sigue aumentado)**

**Casa Black en Total- 4, 654,765 Galleons (Sigue aumentando)**

**Casa Revenclaw en Total- 2,758,495, Galleons (Sigue aumentando)**

**Casa Prince en Total- 2,485,387,249 Galleons (Sigue aumentado/ Contactar a un goblin)**

**Casa Slytherin en Total- 1, 543, 456,678 Galleons (Sigue aumentando)**

**Casa Albrax en Total- 1,432, 432 Galleons (Detenidas)**

**Casa Lee Gin en Total- 3,543, 543,543 Galleons (Sigue aumentado)**

**Casa Grace en Total- 3, 432, 654, 405 (Sigue aumentado)**

**Herencia Libros, Armaduras Joyas Etc.:**

**Librería Potter (Mas de tres mil libros) Sacada por Albus Dumbledore**

**Armaduras Potter- Sacada por Albus Dumbledore**

**Pinturas/ Portarretratos Potter- Bóveda**

**Mueblería de Godric Hollow- Bóveda**

**Joyería Potter –Bóveda/ Vendida por Albus Dumbledore **

**Varitas familiares- Bóveda**

**Espadas - Sacada por Albus Dumbledore**

**Cuadernos Potter- Bóveda (solo puede ser sacada por alguien de sangre)**

**Joyería Matrimonial (dejada por Lily Potter) – Bóveda/ Bajo protección**

**Librería Gryfindor –Bóveda**

**Joyería –Bóveda**

**Armaduras-Bóveda**

**Librería Black –Bóveda /Bajo protección**

**Cuadernos- Bóveda**

**Joyería- Sacada por Albus Dumbledore**

**Librería Asca- Protegida/ Bóveda**

**Joyería- Bóveda**

**Espadas- Bóveda**

**Doble Librería Revenclaw –Bóveda**

**Joyería- Bóveda**

**Mueblería- Bóveda**

**Manuales- Bóveda**

**Familiar (todavía no nacido) Bóveda**

**-La bóveda Prince está restringida para lectura-**

**-Contactar al actual Lord Prince para más información sobre esta-**

**Librería Slytherin- Bóveda**

**Joyería- Bóveda**

**Ingredientes para Pócimas –Bóvedas/ bajo un hechizo de preservación **

**Nara (Familiar) Hogwarts**

** _(Bajo ninguna circunstancia Nara debe dejar Hogwarts, es la protectora)_**

**Librería- Cámara de los Secretos**

**Joyería- Bóveda**

**Librería Albrax- Sacada por Albus Dumbledore**

**Librería Lee Gin –Bóveda**

**Joyería- Bóveda**

**Ropa- Bóveda**

**Familiar- Bóveda**

**Muebles- Bóveda**

**Librería Grace- Bóveda**

**Cuadernos –Bóveda**

**Joyería- Bóveda**

**Ropa- Bóveda**

* * *

Harry miro el papel completamente sorprendido, rio leventemente para mirar al goblin y luego al papel de nuevo, el podría mantenerse con esto, no trabajar y tener todos los lujos que quisiera, podía dejar la casa de tu tía, Merlín podía comprar la casa y hacerlos esclavos ¡Era heredero de los fundadores!...proceso lo último para casi gritar ¡Hogwarts era de suya! Bueno tres cuartos del castillo eran de el, el ultimo cantito era del ultimo heredero de la difunta Helga, hasta le pertenecía Slytherin, no un logro bastante interesante pero amaría ver la cara de las serpientes ¡La cara de Draco! Pero estaba la parte de Prince y que Snape era su padrino por mágica.

-¿Qué pasara con la fortuna Prince?

-El actual Lord Prince debe hacerte una pequeña bóveda donde tendrá parte de las ganancias al ser su heredero mágico, si el Lord Prince llegara a tener un hijo, este hijo llevaría el anillo, una hija esta llevara el anillo hasta que creo que tu sexto hijo nazca y sea un niño, este niño puede quitarle el anillo a ella hasta que la hija del antiguo Lord Prince tenga su primer hijo pero si no lo tiene tu hijo joven Potter segura llevando el anillo hasta que un niño nazca en la línea Prince –dijo el goblin.

-¿Quién es el Lord?

-Severus Tobías Snape- Prince.

-Me va odiar más de lo que odia ¡Genial!- dijo Harry con sarcasmo- ¿No hay manera de que yo no pueda reclamar nada?

-No hay manera, él no te puede desheredar, no es tu padre ni tu guardián además la magia los unió no la sangre, sin importar que él quiera o no, tiene que darte el dinero y te pertenece todo lo que no ha reclamado, tu tampoco puedes parar de reclamar el dinero, solo se acumulará con todo y cuando uno de tus hijos herede tendrá el dinero y si la línea muere el será el próximo Lord Prince, nada puedes hacer- dijo Ragnok con una sonrisa, él se acordaba cuando Lilian y James Potter vinieron por el examen para el menor, se habían sorprendido mucho al ver que Severus era el padrino de magia y que Harry era su heredero mágico, claro muchos de los otros apellidos todavía seguían con vida así que Lilian y James solo miraron a su pequeño como un bebe un poco rico, ahora es el mago más poderoso y rico de todos los tiempo además de que le perteneciera una de las escuelas más prestigiosas en todo mundo mágico y está comprometido con cuatro de los más poderosos vampiros en el mundo mágico así que… el mundo mágico estaría en grandes problemas si algo le pasaba al pequeño Lord.

-Entiendo- murmuro con una media sonrisa para suspira, solo debía tratar de llevarse mejor con Snape, no sería muy difícil- Quiero mis cosas de vuelta, todo lo que Albus Dumbledore se llevó de mis bóvedas, libros, joyería, armaduras todo ¡Y quiero detalles de todo lo que vendió! …los anillos matrimoniales de mis padre…e-están…

-No joven Potter- dijo mirando al chico – los anillos matrimoniales pasan de padres a hijos en el hecho de muerte, los anillos están muy bien asegurados en la bóveda-Harry da un suspiro de alivio- pero debo decir que cuando los compradores de esas joyas se enteren que usted no las mando a vender llegaran aquí solas o simplemente puede demandar si no las regresan.

-Claro, supongo que nadie quiere estar en la lista negra del chico que vivió- murmuro con desanimo.

-Todo volverá, ya verás Tempest- dijo Corvus con una sonrisa, cogió el papel para leerlo el mientras su hermanos trataban de animar al chico, odiaba saber que alguien le había robado a su niño, alguien se había atrevido a ponerle un contrato matrimonial ilegalmente, el maldito iba a pagar y lo pagaría caro- Tempest, cariño pásame el otro papel –Harry se sonrojo levemente para sonreír y pasarle el papel.

* * *

**Prueba de Habilidades**

**Nombre: Harry James Potter –Harrison Tempest Asca**

**Edad: 13 **

**Sexo: Masculino**

**Raza: Mago/ Vampiro Blanco**

**Nivel de Magia: Uso 26% (Bloqueo por Albus Dumbledore) **

**Criatura –Bloqueada por Lilian Sofía Potter**

**Natural en Pócimas- Bloqueada por Albus Dumbledore**

**Magia sin Palabras- Bloqueada 85% por Albus Dumbledore**

**Magia sin Varita- Bloqueada 90% por Albus Dumbledore**

**Natural en Transfiguración- Abierta 100%**

**Natural en Encantamientos- Bloqueado 30% Por Albus Dumbledore**

**Habilidad Regenerativa- Bloqueada 12% por Lilian Sofía Potter**

**Habilidad Natural Animagi- Boqueada por Albus Dumbledore**

**Natural en Ruinas Antiguas- Bloqueado por Albus Dumbledore**

**Parsel –Boqueo casi roto**

**Magia Elemental- Cuatro fuerte bloqueos por Albus Dumbledore**

**Telepatía- Bloqueado por Albus Dumbledore**

**Natural Occlumency: Bloqueado 70% por Albus Dumbledore **

**Habilidad de ver auras- Dos Bloqueos por Albus Dumbledore (Este bloqueo puede causar daños permanentes)**

**Fragmento de Alma (cicatriz en la cabeza) – Dormido/ Sellado por Albus Dumbledore (Puede causar daños a la persona)**

* * *

-¡Quiero esa cosa fuera de la cabeza de mi prometido esta noche!- grito furioso Corvus pasándole el papel a sus hermanos- Nadie se mete con mi prometido de esa manera ¡Sello esa porquería en su cabeza!

-Hay tres formas de sacarlo, una el joven Potter muere- Corvus lo mira detenidamente- la cual esta fácilmente descartada, la segunda es un ritual goblin que cuatro de cada diez persona están propensos a morir y tres sangre de unicornio pero esta debe ser dada por el animal no quitada, ya saben lo que pasa si es quitada.

-¿De que están hablando?- pregunto Harry, ninguno le querían dar el papel para ver sobre sus habilidades y estaban diciendo que algo estaba sellado en el…un momento- es mi cicatriz ¿Verdad? Mi cicatriz duele porque hay algo ahí ¿Verdad?

-¿Doler?- pregunto Hydrus asustado -¿Cuándo duele?

-Cuando enfrento a Voldemort, de ahí empiezan los dolores de cabeza que he tenido- dijo mirando a Hydrus.

-¡Quítenla de ahí! Esa cosa lo va a matar y si algo le pasa matare al viejo cabra con mis propias manos.

-¡Basta!- grito Harry mirándolos -¿Qué está pasando?

-Hay un fragmento del alma de Voldemort en su cicatriz y el viejo cabra la sello, lo que por cierto lo hace más difícil de sacar y por sellarlo si tu mueres el fragmento se apoderara de tu cuerpo- dijo Sirius directamente, el había oído de Harry como odiaba que le ocultaran las cosas que pasaban pero se preguntaba si el tono había sido el adecuado.

Harry miro a su padrino procesando la información que le había dado, le arrebató el papel a Equuleus de las manos para empezarlo a leer, sus notas no eran malas por su culpa sino por Dumbledore, el maldito lo quería indefenso, con todo ese poder podía proteger a todos pero el maldito lo sello para tenerlo controlado ¡HASTA HABIA BLOQUEADO SU MAGIA!. Cogió el otro papel que Equuleus tenía para empezarlo a leer, ya se había acabado las mentiras del viejo cabra.

* * *

**Pruebas de encantamientos y pócimas.**

**Encantamiento de Obedecía**

**Puesto por: Albus Dumbledore**

**Encantamiento de Odio**

**Hacia: Severus Snape | casa Slytherin**

**Puesto por: Albus Dumbledore**

**Encantamiento de Lealtad**

**Hacia: Familia Weasley | Hermione Granger | Albus Dumbledore**

**Poción de Amor**

**Hacia: Ginerva Weasley**

**(Esta poción todavía está en la primera dosis se recomienda tener cuidado)**

* * *

Harry sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, todo este tiempo, sus amigos… ellos no lo querían sino su dinero, apostaba que la mitad de aquellos libros que no estaban los tenia Hermione y parte del dinero lo podía tener Ron, se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo, no era justo, todo este tiempo lo buscaron por su dinero, Snape tenía mucha razón cuando le dijo que vivía en una burbuja y esa burbuja acababa de explotar, se sentía tan traicionado ¿Los profesores también estaban pagados? Empezó a sentir que el mundo se le iba, trato de hablar pero lo último que escucho fue un grito y la oscuridad lo envolvió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Update: **11/9/2014 - 10:25 PM

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

Severus Tobías Snape- Prince sabía que algo pasaría cuando Gringotts le mando una carta relacionada con la fortuna Prince, muchos no sabían que el titulo le pertenecía, el había empezado a usar el apellido Snape para no atraer atención, odiaba usar el Prince en las cosas, era la única conexión que tenía con su familia y la odiaba. Entro a Gringotts y por alguna razón casi todos los goblins se veían muy tensos, se preguntaba que había pasado para que las criaturas más confiadas estuvieran a punto de un ataque de pánico, pudo ver a un par de Auror tratando de pasar la seguridad y revisar el banco, como si fuera a pasar.

Todos estaban buscando al idiota de Potter.

El niño había inflado a su pobre tía y luego huido, Albus le había dicho que las personas con las que Potter se quedaba estaba habían amenazado de no volverlo a recibir y él no los culpaba, el chico era una bola de problemas, él no sabía con quién exactamente se estaba quedando el chico pero sabía que la familia no aguantaría mucho más, habían sido ¿Cuánto? ¿Once o doce años aguantando al pequeño arrogante? Él no los culpaba por tratar de ponerle una mano fuerte al chico y este rápido creyó que ellos lo sacarían, idiota, tonto, estaba seguro en ese lugar ¿Por qué no aguantar unos cuantos regaños y gritos? No era como si lo mataran a golpes, Albus sabría si eso estuviera pasando y el viejo aunque fuera un manipulador, idiota, favoritita, cuidaba de sus estuantes con su vida.

-Lord Prince- dijo Ragnok mirándolo, Severus asintió inclinando un poco la cabeza- es un gusto saber que pudo llegar tan rápido.

-Quiero terminar con este asunto lo más rápido posible- murmuro a lo bajo, el goblin asintió para guiarlo a una oficina bastante grande, habían mas personas, cuatro personas por lo que pudo apreciar eran criaturas, mas especifico, vampiros y un perro que se le hacía vulgarmente familiar pero no encontraba la memoria en dónde y un medi-mago, el goblin le pidió que tomara asiento junto a los demás.

-Lord Prince, espero que este bien, estas personas son parte de nuestro pequeño problema –dijo el goblin- le presento a los próximos reyes, Corvus Leo Shadox, , Eridanus, Equuleus, y el más pequeño Hydrus Xavier, ellos están comprometidos por su magia a vuestro heredero.

-Yo no he tenido un hijo- dijo serio.

-No Lord Prince, usted no, pero la magia le concedió uno, los herederos mágicos son muy raros como sabe- Severus asiente- un pequeño en especial, lo tiene de padrino mágico, lamentablemente este pequeño fue dejado en la puerta de su única familia y en esa casa han pasado horrores Lord Prince ¿Sabe cómo son algunos muggle verdad?

-¿Dejaron a mi ahijado en una casa muggle además de abusivos? –dijo con veneno, el sabia lo especial que era ser escogido padrino por magia y que no se le haya informado era extraño además lo maltrataban- ¿Cómo está? ¿Está aquí? ¡Quiero a la rata que me prohibió contacto con el niño en prisión!

-Quisiera que tomara un examen primero Lord Prince, ha estado muy cerca de la persona que le oculto esta información –dijo Ragnok sospechando lo peor, si el chico tenia tantos bloqueos, no solo en su magia sino también encantamientos, la cabra también se los pudo poner a un adulto- él es Dante, la persona que lo buscara por bloqueos, pociones o memorias que hayan sido bloqueadas, nada de lo que vea o se sepa en esta oficina escapara de sus labios, todo es completamente confidencial.

Severus asintió parándose, y seguir a todos hasta otra habitación, habían dos camas y por lo que pudo ver había otro medí-mago en la habitación, no pudo ver a quien atendía pero sospechaba que era el niño del que estaban hablando, algo dentro de él se sentía culpable ¿Cómo es que no pudo averiguar algo así? ¿Qué horrores tuvo que vivir en esa casa? Dante le pidió que se acostara para empezar el chequeo, unos minutos y nada hasta que un fuerte dolor de cabeza le invadió, era como si buscaran, el entendía por qué era, sus escudos todavía estaban de pie, los dejo caer para cerrar los ojos y tratar de calmar el dolor. Cuando se dio de cuenta estaba en una memoria, entonces si había bloqueos, mataría al bastando se atrevió a meterse con su mente.

En la memoria estaba Lucius y Narssisa con el pequeño Draconis, no se acordaba haber estado ese día pero Lucius nunca lo presiono a recordar, ese día fue llamado por el señor Tenebroso y había pasado por unas fuertes maldiciones por el mal humor del hombre, cuando pudo escapar no supo donde había llegado solo escucho a alguien gritar su nombre y la memoria desapareció. En la próxima estaba en un cuarto rojo Gryffindor y por deducción pensó que Minerva lo haba encontrado pero se sorprendió al ver la cara de Lily Potter sentada en la cama mirándolo con tristeza.

_-Oh Severus, aguanta, James trabaja lo más rápido que puede._

Había dicho Lily en la memoria confundiéndolo, trato de hablar pero se acordó que estaba viendo por los ojos de su memoria, solo podía callar y oír lo que pasaba.

_-Li…Lily._

_-¡James!- grito Lily parándose y mirarlo con una sonrisa –Has estado dormido por dos días Severus, Merlín nos tenías preocupados cuando apareciste en las puertas de la mansión ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi? ¡Pude ayudarte!_

_-N-No se de que…_

_-No te atrevas a negarlo Snape- dijo James entrando a la habitación, parecía cansado- cuatro costillas rotas, músculos casi destrozados, pulmones fallando, ojo negro, signos de malnutrición ¿Quieres que siga? Sabes lo preocupado que estábamos._

_-¿Qué te importa Potter?- dijo con molestia._

_-Harrison te necesitara- dijo con tristeza, su mirada apunto hacia él, más bien hacia el otro lado de la cama, su cabeza se viro sorprendiéndose, en una pequeña cunita estaba un pequeño casi idéntico a Lily pero tenía características Potter, tenía también algo Black hasta tenía un leve parecido a Lucius en la nariz, si Draco hubiera nacido más después los dos podían hacerse pasar por hermanos, no idénticos pero tenían su parecido._

Severus se sorprendió demasiado ¿James Potter estaba siendo cordial con él? ¿Cómo era que el heredero Potter ahora se parecía más a James que a Lily? ¿Era un hermano de que no sabían?

_-No entiendo cómo puede necesitarme._

_-Eres su padrino Severus- dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa- la magia te escogió y nosotros aceptamos que tú seas el padrino… Severus estamos en tiempo de guerra y nosotros no sabemos si nos salvaremos…_

_-Lily quiere decir que tienes que saber algunas cosas de nuestro pequeño y te pedimos que lo cuides- dijo James sentándose en la cama- puedo revertir la marca._

_-¿Qué? –pregunto incrédulo._

_-Puedo quitarla, será doloroso pero puedo quitarla ¡Necesitamos alguien que se lo lleve! Que lo mantenga a salvo de todo… Severus por favor…_

_-¿Estas tan desesperado?-murmuro y James asintió, Severus miro de nuevo a su lado para ver al indefenso bebé, todavía arrugadito y un poco rojo ¿Cuánto tenia? ¿Tres, cuatro semanas? –Lo hare- Lily lo abrazó diciéndole cuanto se lo agradecía, por primera vez James le dijo un gracias con lágrimas en los ojos._

Severus siguió en otras memorias, el cargando a Harry, Lily enseñándole a cambiarlo, alimentándolo, en todas parecía feliz, al mismo tiempo estaban las memorias de como cuidaba a Draco, en una estaban Narssisa y Lily en la sala comiendo mientras cada una y el miraban a los dos pequeños dormir muy juntitos en el corral. Él no podía creer lo que estaba viendo haba compartido tantas cosas con James, Lily y los Malfoy que no se acordaba, por eso era que Lucius no hablaba mucho sobre la infancia de Draco, él nunca estuvo sino que tenía que estar con el señor tenebroso, lejos de su familia, estaban los planes de que el debía llevarse a los niños después que la marca fuera quitada, Narssisa lo había conversado con él en una de las salidas con Lily mientras que James trabajaba como Auror, la mujer no quería que Draco fuera iniciado cuando fuera mayor y lo peor que Lucius lo convirtiera en una marioneta. Se sentía culpable por no poderla ayudar a protegerlo, Narssisa nunca le reclamo sino que se había callado todo, un año de imágenes otra principal empezó.

_-¡No puedes!- grito James –No dejare que vuelvas, estamos cerca Severus dame unos días._

Severus se sorprendió al ver a James tan agotado.

_-No James, déjame hacer esto, me convertiré en un espía, les daré información ¡Se está volviendo más poderoso! –Le grito desesperado- James déjalo, sin importar lo que hagas no podrás quitarla._

_-Te lo debo- dijo a lo bajo –te quite a Lily, te maltrate, hice tu vida un infierno por celos… te debo esto._

_-¡No es tu culpa! Lily se enamoró de ti, yo fui el idiota que no se dio de cuenta, te perdone hace años James por favor, mírate, no podrás defenderlos._

_-¡No pudre de todas manera!- grito molesto – ¿No entiendes? ¡Estoy muriendo Severus!... quiero hacer esto…_

_-Explica- James asiente quitándose la camisa, ahí estaba una fuerte maldición, junto en el pecho todavía haciendo efecto -¿Fue del último encuentro? –Asiente- tienes dos semanas James, después de esas semanas me entregare a Albus como espía._

_-Gracias Severus- murmuro sonriendo un poco- pero te advierto que no confíes mucho en él, no es tan blanco como su barba._

Al terminar la memoria, solo pudo sentir respeto por James, el hombre estaba dando todo por asegurar la seguridad de su hijo y esposa sin importar que esa seguridad fuera darla a otro hombre para que la protegiera, también estaba el hecho de la maldición, James había luchado en otras batallas con ella funcionando, era un milagro que todavía estuviera de pie. La memoria de él entrando a la casa a buscarlos vino y lo hizo sentir mal pero la memoria era diferente a lo que el recordaba antes, primero había entrado a la casa viendo a James en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba de ira al verlo, también se sentía triste por la pérdida de otro amigo, había cerrado los ojos del caído para subir a la guardería donde estaba el cuerpo de Lily tirado en el frio suelo, se acercó corriendo sabiendo el resultado, ella también estaba muerta, finas lagrimas caían para dejarla también, pudo ver las cenizas del que fue su amo en el suelo y miro al pequeño Harry con sorpresa, Severus miro la memoria también asombrado, el pequeño era una criatura, ojos rojos sangrientos lo miraron inocentemente, mientras que pequeños colmillos se veían de su boquita, lo más sorprendente era las hermosas alas vampiresas que se veían en su pequeña espalda, tan blancas como las nubles, sus orejitas eran levemente puntiagudas y una fina cola terminando en un triángulo estaba en la mano del pequeño, Harry la miro con curiosidad olvidando que el mayor estaba ahí, la cola era más interesante para el pequeño bebe.

Cuando menos lo espero estaba acompañado de Sirius Black, este estaba llorando mirando el cuerpo de Lily y luego a Harry con pena.

_-lo lamento Harry… llegue tarde…-dijo llorando._

Severus estaba confundido.

_-No te preocupes Sirius- dijo Severus cogiendo a Harry entre sus brazos- hay que pensar como sellarlo._

_-Lily sello antes de morir, mira la marca en su brazo- Severus miro la pequeña palabra en tinta negra, 'Sello' para desaparecer, la palabra estaba ya desapareciendo y también todas las características vampíricas de Harry- le salvo la vida._

_-Si… Vamos Sirius ahí que buscar a Remus y luego empezar la búsqueda por Peter, el maldito pagara– los dos salieron de la casa, para cuando estuvieron en la puerta Harry parecía un bebe normal bastante cansado entre los brazos de Severus, para su sorpresa Albus ya estaba ahí con una triste sonrisa._

_-¿Están bien?_

_-¡Te dije que los encontraría!- grito Sirius- te dije que Peter era un traidor ¿Me creíste? ¡No!_

_-Ya Sirius –dijo Albus, con un rápido movimiento Sirius cayó al suelo y la varita ahora estaba apuntando hacia Severus._

_-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Severus, protegiendo a Harry de cualquier ataque con su cuerpo._

_-Harry ira a una buena casa Severus, solo dámelo, Black es una mala influencia, Harry terminara como James ¿Sabes?_

_-¡Yo también lo cuidare!- grito –James no era un mal hombre, solo se dejó llevar por los celos, Albus por dios ¡Baja tu varita!_

_-Lo lamento mi chico pero no puedo dejar que recuerdes- con otro movimiento una luz blanca salió de la varita._

Severus se sentó de golpe tratando de coger aire, todo lo que había visto, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus…dios _Harry, _había maltratado al pequeño que veía como su hijo, al cual había cambiado, dormido y alimentado, había prometido cuidarlo, James… Merlín había roto su promesa a su _amigo_… escondió su cara en su mano para tratar de asimilar todo, las lágrimas todavía brotaban de sus ojos, era muy fuerte, en dos años había estado odiando a un bebe que había criado, que había querido, al cual había visto crecer por un año pero fue más que suficiente para verlo como un hijo, familia en todo menos sangre.

-¡Lo hare pagar! ¡Albus vas a morir y me dará placer matarte!- grito molesto, lo haría pagar por los años de sufrimiento pensando que Lily había muerto odiándolo, por hacerlo odiar a Harry…lo haría pagar por los doce años que Sirius vivo en Azkaban antes de escapar.

-Lord Prince por favor cálmese, su magia…- Severus asintió suspirando un par de veces, no, todo podía esperar, Harry era primero.

-¿Dónde está Harrison?

El goblin miro al otro lado, los ojos de Ragnok se calmaron, Severus miro a su lado donde estaba Harry llorando, se sentía molesto por no poder estar con el chico cuando despertó pero se dio dé cuenta de las fotos en la cama, ahí estaba el con Lily y Narssisa, Harry y Draco, él y los dos bebes, Harrison lo miro todavía un poco lloroso, aquellos ojos casi idénticos a los de Lily lo miraban con miedo ¿Qué emociones tan fuertes debía estar pasando? Se golpeaba mentalmente por haberlo dejado regresar a la casa de sus tíos, Merlín esto era su culpa por no poder recordar, por no poder protegerse, Harry había pagado las consecuencias.

-¿M-Me odias? –pregunto Harry casi sin voz, Severus lo miro sorprendido para rápido salir de la cama un poco mareado y llegar hasta Harry.

-No, no te odio, Merlín Harry perdóname, perdóname por no ser tan fuerte, debí haber luchado por recordar, sabía que habían varias cosas muy extrañas pero jamás llegue al fondo del problema asustado por lo que encontraría, James le hubiera golpeado sabes, fue valiente y lo admiro por eso-un sonido los hizo virar la cabeza el pero negro que estaba cerca de Severus parecía atragantado por alguna razón, Severus sonrió para acariciar la cabeza del canino- también lamento haberme olvidado de ti _callejero_\- Sirius miro a Severus sorprendido, había algo en ese sobrenombre que era familiar pero las memorias estaban lejos y borrosas- recordaras pronto pero tus años en Azkaban fueron fuertes, tu mente todavía es débil y tener todos esos recuerdos bloqueados podrían hacerte daño Sirius.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Harry sorprendido, Sirius también estaba curioso, entendiendo que alguien se había metido con su memoria y debía esperar para recuperarla.

-Fácil, ahora puedo acordarme de cierto perro que le encantaba llevar a Draco por el collar de su ropa por toda la casa y debo decir que a Draconis le encantaba, reía todo el tiempo.

-¿Yo y Draco? –murmuro Harry para mirar las fotos, ahí estaba el con Draco, como si fueran hermanos y ahora todo era diferente, Draco lo odiaba y nada cambiaria eso.

-Sí, eran muy unidos, estoy seguro que todavía tienes tiempo Harrison, Draco no guarda rencor tan fácilmente, te ayudare- dice con una sonrisa, tono que se le hacía más fácil expresarse, se sentía más tranquilo -¿Qué encontraron además de los bloqueos en mi memoria?

-Encantamientos de sumisión, obediencia, odio hacia Harry James Potter y una poción que estaba alterando sus emociones, pudimos limpiarlo de todo mientras veía las memorias perdidas- Severus asiente- esto, es del joven Potter- le entrega los papeles a Severus- Usted empieza desde hoy a ser su guardián legal, eso es si reclama su derecho como padrino mágico, ninguna ley puede prohibirle adoptar al joven a la familia Prince, si lo hace, aquí en Gringotts necesitamos su autorización para quitarle todo eso.

-Quiero reclamar su custodia lo más rápido posible- dijo serio después de leer los papeles- quiero todo eso fuera de Harrison lo más antes posible mayor Ragnok.

El goblin asintió para salir del lugar, Harry les pidió a todos excepto a Severus que salieran ya que, quería aclarar algunas cosas con su futuro padre, lo cual por cierto hizo inmensamente feliz a Severus, Harry lo había llamado padre.

-¿Llevas la marca verdad? –pregunto mirando a Severus a los ojos, el mayor se sorprendió pero asintió tocando su brazo.

-No es algo de lo que me orgullezca, era joven y quería pertenecer a algún lugar.

-Sonara extraño pero… esta susurrando- Severus lo mira sorprendido para subirse la manga, la marca estaba clara pero se notaba- sí, definitivamente esta susurrando en parsel.

-¿Puedes entenderla?

-Sí, un poco, está débil- mira la marca detenidamente- _…: Hola hermosa dama:.._\- dijo en parsel.

_…:¡Otro hablante!:…_ susurro la marca _…: es un honor estar ante tu presencia:…_

_…:¿Por qué estás tan inquieta?:…_

_…:Oh joven hablante, el gran hablante me sello en este lugar, en el brazo de un hombre que no me quiere, mis hermanas y yo somos arrebatadas del plano de la muerte y selladas en magos, muchas son las afortunadas que llegan a un mago que las quiere pero este mago no me quiere en él y me debilita ya que no tengo una conexión firme con el gran hablante:…_

_…:¿Por qué no dejarlo:… _pregunta Harry con un poco de esperanza.

_…: Solo un hablante puede liberarme, el gran hablante no es como el gran amo de las serpientes, el gran amo nos escuchaba, el gran hablante somos nos mira como marionetas y no entiende nuestro sufrimiento, somos almas de serpientes fallecidas, nuestras almas se purifican en el plano de la muerte y pasamos hacer energía, ser magia pura como cualquier criatura magia y mago:…_

_…: Puedo liberarte si es lo que deseas:…_

_…: Sería un honor joven hablante, este hombre sufre por mi estancia en su cuerpo, el gran hablante se nutre de su energía, la poco energía que yo puedo robar:…_

_…: ¿Qué debo decir?:…_

_…: Pon tu dedo en mí y susurra tu comando joven hablante, el hechizo que nos mantiene atadas al mago solo puede ser roto por nuestra lengua y por un descendiente del gran amo:…_

Harry asiente para poner su dedo en la marca, sintió como esta se movía a su toque, era extraño sentía el sufrimiento de la pobre serpiente, un espíritu en pena por estar en un lugar que no le pertenecía.

_…: Desaparece de este mago hermosa dama, se libre y no dejes resto de tu presencia en el:... _

_…: Oh~ Gracias joven hablante por liberarme, la libertad se siente tan tranquila, tienes mi eterna gratitud:…_ la marca desapareció a instante, un poco de humo salió pero nada más.

Severus miro su brazo sin poderlo creer, lo toco varias veces y parpadeo, el dolor y la molestia no estaban, se sentía más tranquilo y con más magia, era libre ¡Era libre! Abrazo a Harry con fuerza llorando, podía ir por la calle sin temer que alguien lo descubriera, no estaba bajo más manipulaciones del viejo cabra ¡Ya no sentiría dolor! Era libre, libre, libre ¡Libre!

-Ella tampoco quería estar en tu brazo, tu no la aceptabas y la debilitabas- dijo Harry sonriendo- se alimentaba de ti y Voldemort también.

-No sabía que la marca podía llevarle mi magia.

-Pudo haberte secado Severus- dijo serio- imagínate que Voldemort quiera quitarles a todos su magia, a todos los marcados…

-Sería más fuerte de lo que fue antes-dijo entendiendo.

-Peor aún Severus, eso es lo que tuvo que estar haciendo todos estos años, como una pulga en un perro, entre más aliados haga más poder tendrá, entre más poderosos se vuelvan más poder conseguirá, es un pulga o más fuerte, una sanguijuela que puede secarte sin tu saberlo, estar perdiendo poder y no saber por qué, solo tratar de ser más fuerte y el recibirá mas magia de ti.

-Me da asco- murmuro tocando su brazo, había estado alimento un monstruo sin saberlo -¿Podrías quitar más de una marca a la vez?

-Creo que sí, dejar mi magia suelta para conectarme con ellas podría pero creo que solo es a las que son rechazadas, ahí marcas que son aceptadas, no sé si ellas quieran ser liberadas, la tuya estaba en mucha pena, un alma enserada, cada día más débil por culpa de un mago que no las escucho, a cambio Salazar sí creo el hechizo pero las escuchaba.

Severus asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir, James le había explicado un poco sobre lo que había descubierto sobre la marca, solo la había hecho menos visible pero antes de poderla quitar el ataque sucedió, Severus recordaba tener una copia del cuaderno de James en la bóveda Prince y el cuaderno de hechicería de Lily, también podía recordar que todo lo que James y Lily estaban investigando debía estar en la bóveda por seguridad que alguien no fuera a robar algo que ellos había hecho y que le pertenecía a Harry, no solo para que ganara sino para que los terminara si algo les pasaba, estaba feliz de haber puesto esos encantamientos en todo el laboratorio y libros/ cuadernos de la casa, nadie podría sacarlos o reclamarlos si no era Harry.

-Tu padre estaba investigando como quitarla- dijo con una sonrisa- yo le ayudaba pero murió antes de poderla remover, sino me equivoco los encantamientos que estaba creando estaban en latín antiguo.

-Puede ser que Salazar tenga la solución, no creo todo lo que se escribe de el además es raro que en toda la escuela no haya un portarretrato de los fundadores, quiero decir esto _crearon_ a Hogwarts, son las personas más _importantes _en todo el mundo después de Merlín ¿No se te hace extraño?

-Siempre me he preguntado lo mismo pero las paredes de Hogwarts son un misterio, el castillo es hermoso pero misterioso, corredores que nunca supiste que existían a veces aparecer.

-Puertas desaparecen, escaleras que te llevan a niveles que tú nunca supiste que existían, algo me dice que Hogwarts no es tan solo un castillo sino que está viva.

-¿El castillo?

-Claro, la palabra lo dice _'Castillo Mágico'_ es normal que haya magia en sus paredes y no sea solo un monte de ladrillos y otras cosas, los fundadores fueron ingeniosos al construirla, debieron hacerla vivir, que ella también protegiera a los estudiantes –dijo pensando- hay veces en las que la he sentido, como guiándome a algún lugar pero era muy débil, así que lo ignoraba.

-Todos los bloqueos te hicieron débil.

-Me hicieron no poder sentirla- dijo con tristeza- Merlín debía sentirla en algún momento, Hogwarts me pertenece, bueno tres cuartas partes de ella me pertenecen y es una conexión muy fuerte, llevo sangre de dos fundadores y por vencer a Voldemort todas sus pertenencias por derecho me pertenecen, yo ahora soy el nuevo heredero de Slytherin, bueno lo he vencido tres veces así que por alguna razón me pertenece.

Severus miro a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, su nuevo hijo era poderoso, demasiado además de estar comprometido con cuatro reyes vampíricos que por lo que vio, serían capaces de levantar una guerra en contra del mundo mágico si algo le llegaba a pasar al chico, cosa que por él estaba completamente bien. Ragnok entro de nuevo para avisarles que todo estaba lista, Severus beso la frente de Harry para dejarlo con Corvus a lo que empezaban remover todo excepto el fragmento de alma, primero tratarían de hablar o comunicarse con un unicornio que les diera pocas gotas de su sangre, sino funcionaba buscarían otra forma de removerlo de Harry, si eso no funcionaba el fragmento se quedaría, muy bien vigilado pero se tendría que quedar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:**Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

Siete horas más tarde, un padrino y cuatro prometidos salieron de Gringotts furiosos, el examen no les habían dicho cuántos encantamientos habían sino solo cuales, les sorprendía que el chico no hubiera caído en coma, el primer encantamiento fue puesto cuando este tenía un año, Severus sospechaba que había sido la noche que dejaron a Harry en casa de sus tíos, en medio del examen Harry no había aguantado el dolor que le provocaba sentir los bloqueos ser removidos y se había desmayado, Ragnok les había dicho que había sido demasiado para el pobre chico y que resolverían todo en la mañana. Snape los llevo a la mansión Prince para luego dejar a su hijo en uno de los cuartos y mandar a uno de los elfos a cambiarle a una ropa más decente y quemar la que tenía puesta, Sirius había querido quedarse a cuidar a Harrison, nadie sabía cómo despertaría. Cuando el Lord Prince entro al estudio se encontró con tres reyes muy molestos, Corvus no estaba entre los otros tres.

-Corvus fue a informarse al concejo y nuestros padres no tardara mucho, Albus Dumbledore pagara por todo, el consejo no sabía sobre la familia, siempre lo buscamos pero nunca lo encontramos, sospechamos que estaba bajo una protección que no dejaba que nada mágico se acercara- dijo Equuleus molesto.

\- ¿Qué pasara ahora?- dijo Eridanus- ciertamente no está a salvo en esa escuela.

-Tendrá que volver- dijo Corvus haciendo que Severus brincara levemente- debe terminar su educación mágica, es demasiado de peligroso moverlo de escuela y que aparezca de repente en otra escuela mágica así que el consejo sugirió que Harry Potter muera y Harrison Tempest Asca aparezca, nadie puede prohibirle que tenga una educación mágica en ninguna escuela, si Tempest quiere trabajar será igual nadie puede negarle las cosas básicas o reclamaciones a un Asca, la familia debe ser tratada como cualquier mago o hechicera al igual que la Shadox.

-¿Quién cuidara de Tempest? –Pregunto Hydrus preocupado- Severus no puede cuidarlo siempre, los gemelos están en Durmstrang y tú y yo debemos volver a casa para terminar nuestra educación.

-Tú te quedaras- dijo Corvus- tu educación la terminaremos cuando vuelvas para las vacaciones, eres la mejor oferta por ahora, me veré joven pero tengo 17 y los gemelos están terminando la escuela como para sacarlos ahora y tu aun viéndote más o menos mayor tienes catorce años, tienes casi la misma edad que Tempest.

\- Por mí no hay problema ¿Cuál será la historia?

\- Severus es el padrino de magia de Harrison Tempest Asca, el cual ha vivido hasta ahora estudiando su papel en el mundo vampírico y ahora quiere empezar a estudiar en su magia, Tempest es recientemente huérfano es acogido por Severus, nadie puede probar que Tempest y Harry Potter son la misma persona, el nombre Harry Potter solo sería usado hasta que Tempest _despertara, _certificados de nacimiento, papeles todo se volverá a crear con la misma fecha de nacimiento que Harry pero a diferente nombre, los papeles de Harry Potter seguirán intactos, los goblins no quieren romper el pacto de nuestras razas y dudo que den información sobre este asunto- dijo Corvus.

\- Nadie sabía que yo era el padrino de magia de Harry ni siquiera Narssisa, James fue muy específico en no decirle a nadie y tuvo razón en ser paranoico.

-La decisión sobre si desertar o no es de Tempest, despertar algo que desde un principio está dormido es un poco difícil de controlar y sus instintos atacaran rápido.

-¿Quién lo alimentara? –Dijo Equuleus- será un mes completo sino que más.

-Lo haremos los cuatro por los primeros días, Hydrus lo seguirá alimentando por el resto del mes, vacaciones de navidad nos reuniremos para alimentar y los veranos también.

-Debe acostumbrarse a también ser mordido- dijo Eridanus- por ahora nosotros lo haremos pero cuando seamos más que prometidos nosotros nos alimentaremos de él.

-No sé si eso sea una conversación privada pero yo quiero saber sobre eso- dijo Severus mirando a los cuatro vampiros.

-Se supone que nuestro prometido tome de nosotros cada mes desde la celebración de sus primeros cinco años de vida, es parte del ritual matrimonial, somos reyes, nuestra sangre es bastante poderosa pero siendo Tempest quien en su sangre ya tiene rasgos de nuestra raza solo que su cuerpo es humano, su corazón late, como cualquier heredero de la casa Asca, Tempest tomara de nosotros hasta que su instinto de matar a alguien por sangre se calme, tomen cuenta que ha estado dormido, no ha tenido tiempo de perfeccionar esa parte de el, cuando un mes o más pases su instinto se hará menos frecuente hasta que caiga en siclo, muchos vampiros ya controlados pueden llegar con tres mordidas a seis meses sin tomar sangre, Tempest a diferencia de nosotros que comemos comidas especiales, puede comer comida humana de cualquier clase un estando ya despierto- hace una pausa- Tempest cuando caiga en siclo encontrara a un sumiso o dominante que se rendirá ante él, este será humano y le dará de su sangre voluntariamente recomiéndolo como su amo por magia, esto solo le pasa a algunas persona y estos humanos son tratados también como realeza por sus amos otros los tratan como esclavos sexuales y ellos no protestaran porque su amo aun así los protege.

-Eso es bastante…

-¿Masoquista? Si, la líder la manada del lado este de España tiene dos ya que no tiene esposo, los dos son tratados como esclavos sexuales y andan _desnudos_ por el castillo, _nadie_ los puede tocar, los tratan _con respeto_, son de la _reina_ y solo la reina puede maltratarlos –dijo Hydrus- la reina no es tan mala, les da ropa, comida, cariño, los escucha y les da de todo, solo que en momentos si los quiere desnudos ellos se sentirán _complacidos _de complacerla y consentirla.

-No creo que Harrison…

-Yo tampoco pero cada vampiro es diferente.

-Muchos dicen que son esclavos pero otros piensas en ellos como algo mas, algunos hasta se han casado con vampiros –dijo Equuleus con una pequeña sonrisa-Tempest estará tentado puede ser que escoja a uno una semana y a la otra escoja a otra persona eso sucederá hasta que encuentre al ideal.

-Sigamos con la historia, debe de ser real, despertarlo hará que su cuerpo cambie, al igual que su apariencia, padre se reunirá con el consejo internacional para decirles sobre Tempest y quien es, donde vivirá, quien es su protector y en qué escuela estudiara, los ministerios de muchas partes saben muy bien que meterse con nosotros sería perder buenos aliados.

-Harrison necesitara aliados, no puede sobrevivir los años que le faltan solo además ahora no soy un espía ni para la luz o para el señor oscuro, aun sin saber quién es está en peligro, los dos querrán tenerlo a su lado.

-En eso tienes razón, el camino que coja nuestra reina nosotros lo seguiremos- dijo Hydrus mientras los demás asintieron- a contrario de lo que todos dicen la reina es la que manda en casi todas las decisión, son más poderosas y Tempest aun siendo hombre será una reina.

-Por qué…

-Nosotros resolvemos todo con sangre ellas nos mantienen al margen de no hacer una estupidez, aun si Corvus se ve como una persona pasiva quiso mandar tres veces una vendetta ante vuestra raza por la desaparición de nuestro prometido, ustedes no están hundidos en sangre por nuestra madre.

-La cual por cierto estaba de un mal humor cuando le conté de nuestro hallazgo y creo que estaba preparando tropas de vampiros –dijo Corvus con una sonrisa-amo a mi madre pero maldición la mujer da _miedo_ cuando se enoja.

-Deberías verte cuando _tú_ te enojas- murmuro Eridanus mientras que Corvus lo miro mal ante el comentario.

-Esperemos a que Tempest despierte y los testamentos de los Potter sean leídos, hablaremos mejor sabiendo donde nos estábamos parado además de conseguir las pruebas para defender a Sirius.

* * *

**-Casa Weasley-**

La casa Weasley siempre estuvo llena de vida, siete hijos era una gran cantidad y el alboroto era algo normal, esta vez el gran desorden no era por los cinco hijo que todavía vivían con Arthur y Molly Weasley, todos y cada uno de los chicos y chica habían sido ordenados a quedarse en sus cuartos y no bajar hasta que todos se fueran, hace mucho que la Orden no se reunía, esta vez no era por conversar del Señor Tenebroso sino sobre cierto chico que había desaparecido y no había llegado al Callejón.

-¡Silencio!- grito Dumbledore y líder de la orden- sé que todos están preocupados pero Harry aparecerá, el ministro tiene a los mejores buscándole.

-Sabes muy bien que si el niño no aparece debió pasarle algo ¡Te dije que dejarlo con ellos era mala idea!- grito Minerva- Harry jamás dañaría a alguien apropósito y esas personas debieron provocarle, ya sabes cómo es la magia accidental.

-No le defiendas Minerva- dijo Molly- Harry siempre es tranquilo pero nunca le ha gustado quedarse con sus tíos ¿Qué lo detenía para causarles problemas? –Minerva la miro de mala manera para luego mirar a Arthur el cual como siempre se mantenía callado.

-Calma, clama, no estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros- dijo Dumbledore antes de que Minerva pudiera contestar- Alastor ira al callejón a chequear en cada lugar, Harry debe estar asustado de haber hecho magia fuera de la escuela y debe estar buscando refugio, con tu ojo mágico podrás ver por cada pared, los demás buscaran por el camino hacia Londres, Harry pudo haberse ido caminando tratando de llegar a la entrada al callejón- Todos asintieron para empezar la búsqueda, Minerva miro de mala manera a Albus y Molly para irse de la casa. Albus miro a Molly y luego a Arthur para suspirar, nadie se había dado de cuenta del leva cambio de actitud de Arthur por suerte- Molly ¿Cómo esta Ginny?

-Muy ansiosa Albus, ya quiere que el plan empiece la verdad ya la puedo ver en el altar con Harry- dijo la mujer sonriendo-Ginerva Potter suena muy bien.

-Lo se mi querida Molly pero ella debe mantenerse virgen e inocente, Harry la vera como la hermosa y decente dama, todos creerán muy bien en su amor si ella se queda de esa manera para la persona a la que ama, nadie sospecharía de la dulce chica y Harry por supuesto la consideraría como una futura esposa sabiendo que esta se quedó a su lado en cada momento.

-Lo se Albus, ella también lo sabe, se casan después de salir de Hogwarts, ella queda embarazada de un heredero, Harry Potter muere en un _accidente _y ella queda como la señora Potter y podrá controlar todas las fortunas que su hijo herede de Harry, después de que el niño nazca puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera, experimentar y demás, ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes.

-Debo decirte que estoy de acuerdo, no nos quedamos jóvenes toda la vida mi querida Molly- sonríe dulcemente- podrás sacar una cantidad más amplia de la bóveda de Harry este año, los materiales son un poco costosos y él no se dará de cuenta, las cartas de Gringotts siguen _accidentalmente_ perdiéndose,

-Ron estará también pendiente de cualquier carta-dijo con una sonrisa mas grande- supongo que Hermione está haciendo un buen trabajo ¿No?

-Es una buena chica, hará cualquier cosa por su amor por los libros y una buena posición en el mundo mágico después de graduarse, bueno es hora de retirarme querida.

-Le acompaño a la puerta.

En uno de los cuartos de la casa dos chicos idénticos se miraban con sorpresa y asco, los gemelos Weasley habían querido probar uno de sus nuevos inventos que los ayudaba a escuchar sin que nadie se diera de cuenta… lo que descubrieron los hizo sentirse avergonzados de llevar la misma sangre que la mujer que los trajo al mundo y ser hermanos de esos dos traidores además de haber sido amigos de Hermione, de alguna manera debían decirle a Harry. Los dos gemelos supieron en ese instante que lo único que debían hacer era proteger a su hermanito en todo menos sangre.

* * *

**-Una semana después- Consejo Internacional Mágico-**

Ministro de Magia de todo el mundo llegaron a la gran mansión concejal, la mansión estaba en una ubicación secreta que solo un persona sabia, cada vez que había una reunió esa persona mandaba los pork-key a cada ministro, el cual solo podía venir con dos Auror y su secretaria o asesora, estos tres magos debían jurar por su vida que no atacarían a nadie cuando antes de irse. Luka Macún suspiro al tanto trabajo, elfos de casa cocinando y preparando todo, él era el único viviendo en esa gran mansión por una parte era bueno, estar lejos de los grandes suburbios y guerras pero a veces era muy solitario, los ministros no eran los únicos en reunirse en la mansión, líderes de los hombres lobos, vampiros, elfos, Demonios, entre otras razas también eran invitadas, el consejo no discriminaba y muchos preferían mantenerlos informados a tener una guerra con alguna de esas razas.

Cuando la reunión empezó a todos los ministros llegar se sorprendió al ver que el invocarte de la reunión era Nox Caleb Shadox, líder de los vampiros y rey de Vampiria, a su lado estaba Corvus Shadox, hijo mayor y próximo a la corona al igual que sus otros tres hermanos.

-Hoy nos hemos reunido a petición del rey y líder de los vampiros Nox Caleb Shadox –dijo el Ministro de Australia- para nuevos ministros, la familia Shadox es respetada por muchos ministerios, han ayudado en guerra sacrificando a los suyos y aportando de sus fondos a nuestras comunidades, los Shadox, cada uno de sus hijos e hijas tienen inmunidad, no pueden ser tratados como civiles de segundo plano- mira indiscretamente al ministro de Britania- por favor Lord Shadox explíquenos porque invocarnos esta tarde.

-Muchas gracias por presentarse hoy- dijo Nox con una sonrisa, dejando ver sus colmillos- hoy vengo a darles una gran noticia, mis amigos, les presento a mi hijo y heredero de la primera corona de Vampiria, Corvus Shadox- todos aplauden- mis otros tres hijos lamentablemente no pudieron venir pero estoy seguro que pronto los conocerán, vengo también a informarles que ha aparecido el heredero del clan Asca.

-¡Imposible!

-¡Mentira!-grito el Ministro de Francia- todos saben que Sagitta Asca fue asesinada antes de darles a los reyes un heredero.

\- A contrario de sus historias ministro Livor, Sagitta Asca dio a luz antes de ser asesinada, el o la bebe no se encontró cuando encontramos a la pobre mujer masacrada, él bebe se dio por muerto al no encontrarlo, muchos pensamos eso pero al parecer el hij/a de Sagitta fue adoptado por una pareja no mágica y así su hijo e hijo s de sus hijos siguieron con la sangre y solo cuando la primera bruja nació fue que pudimos saber que paso con ese bebe, la bruja cuando la vimos estaba en casi sus últimas semanas de embarazo y pudimos confirmar muy bien de quien veía su herencia, la mujer no tenía suficiente magia para despertar la sangre vampírica en ella pero su hijo pudo, el primer niño en todo el árbol Asca, la sangre del pequeño corría fuerte, tan fuerte que su alma pudo unirlo a los próximos cuatro reyes de Vampiria.

-¿Los goblins han confirmado su herencia? –pregunto el ministro Irlandés

-Sí, lamentablemente el niño acaba de perder a su madre y está muy interesado en empezar a entender su magia, Harrison Tempest Asca ha estado estudiando para convertirse en una reina adecuada para sus esposos, Tempest como preferimos llamarle, se enteró que tiene un padrino por magia, este padrino atendió el parto de su madre cuando este se la encontró en medio de una tormenta.

-¿Quién es este padrino mágico?

-Como saben la magia es algo muy raro y el maestro de pócimas que atendio a la mujer es residente en Britania- mira directo a Fuge con molestia- lamentablemente este no puede salir del país, este le gusta su trabajo en Hogwarts, el ministro puede darnos su nombre.

-Severus Tobias Snape-dijo casi escupiendo cada letra-¡Es un seguidor del Señor Oscuro! ¡No pueden dejarle en manos de ese hombre!.

-¡Severus fue capaz de mostrarse ante mi sin ropa para que viera que no portaba la marca en ninguna parte de su cuerpo!- dijo Corvus- Severus en casi una semana desde que encontramos a Tempest se ha mostrado como el padre que le faltó a mi prometido, enseñándole y protegiéndole ¡Se ha ofrecido en pagar la educación de Hogwarts de mi prometido!

-¡Un vampiro no entrara a Hogwarts!- grito Dolores- Esta estrictamente prohibido que cualquier criatura peligrosa o media sangre no autorizada por el ministerio reciba una educación magia.

-¡Tempest es un Asca y como heredero, ultimo descendiente de esa familia que como mi familia dio mucho por su raza tiene inmunidad! –grito Corvus a la mujer.

-¡No pueden negarle nada sino quieren a todo un clan contra vuestra nación!- dijo firmemente Nox- ¡En el momento que ha Tempest se le niegue algún derecho nuestro contrato de paz con Britania se romperá y Voldemort será lo último de lo que deberán preocuparse!

-¡El ministerio Británico ha comentado muchas faltas!- dijo la ministro de Italia- No quieran meterse en más problemas, cada vampiro y vampiresa en el mundo sirve bajo el comando de Vampiria, ninguno de ellos lo pensara dos veces para abandonar sus casas y unirse a destruir vuestro lugar de vivir ¡Una reina es más que cualquier joya que les puedas dar! ¡Es respetada y cuidada como una Diosa!

-¿Buscar otro lugar no es una opción?- pregunto otro de los ministros.

-Tempest quiere ir a Hogwarts porque…es el heredero de uno de los fundadores-dijo Corvus más calmado- mi prometido quiere ver como es el castillo, el lugar que por magia le pertenece o una parte del castillo- eso no era una mentira, a Tempest le pertenecían tres cuartas partes del castillo el solo no dijo cuánto del castillo- como saben a su mayoría de edad mi prometido podría no solo reclamar su derecho a saber todo sobre las finanzas y decisiones en Hogwarts sino también reclamar las sillas de su casa y las Asca, las cuales por derecho están ahora en jurisdicción de la casa noble Shadox.

Muchos de los ministerios aceptaron la decisión mientras que Fuge solo miraba como dos de las sillas más influentes del ministerio era arrebatada, por lo menos le quedaban las sillas de los otros tres fundadores.

-Hablemos sobre la guerra que está pasando en Britania y el cuidador de Tempest Asca.

-Claro ministro- dijo Nox- nosotros los vampiros no deseamos entrar en esta guerra, si, el señor oscuro ha estado contactando a los vampiros británicos pero estos solo quieren una vendetta contra la raza que les quito el derecho de vivir en la luz- los murmullos se oyeron con fuerza- muchos ministerios por lo menos les dan a los vampiros hogares y trabajos, vivimos más que un mago normal, hemos vivido en guerras en las que muchos perdieron la vida, muchos de esos vampiros ahora son maestros de historia, defensa o escritores de la _verdad, _Britania les serró las puertas a la comunidad vampírica y a otras comunidades de criaturas que podemos pensar y razonar, nosotros solo tomamos una o dos veces y podemos durar sin tomar por meses, los hombres lobos cambian pero que les quita darles lugares donde puedan cambiar en paz, pero no, les quitaron sus derechos de casarse, adoptar, tener trabajos, de sobrevivir, ahí tienen las consecuencias- el líder de la manada de lobos asiente.

-A mí me respetan pero no cogen ordenes de mí, cada manada es diferente y pasamos trabajo de comunicarnos y protegerlas a todas, sería como tener un solo ministerio para tantas comunidades mágicas, todo el papeleo para un solo ministro- dijo el lobo con molestia- acusándonos por lo que somos solo nos hace más peligrosos por que empezamos a odiar el regalo con el cual algunos nacemos otros somos salvados de la muerte.

-Si nuestra reina quiere apoyar a Voldemort, yo como su esposo le apoyare en su decisión- admitió Corvus mirando a todos- mientras que nuestro reino este a salvo no me importa ¿Quién haría algo igual?- Muchos ministerios asintieron, si eso salvaba a su raza de ser discriminados y tratados como basura entonces ellos aceptarían luchar por el lado que no los discriminara, que los tratara por igual- pero dudo que él vaya a querer servir a alguien que solo a traído sufrimiento, que vio a un solo bebe inocente como una piedra en su camino pero todavía mantiene su cabecita abierta por que solo tiene trece años, solo es un niño buscando aprender sobre su raíces.

-Sobre la custodia de Tempest es muy seguro que Severus Snape, su padrino de magia la tenga compartida con nuestro reino, serán mitad de las vacaciones con él y mitad con nosotros, además de eventos especiales en nuestro reino, será un ciudadano Británico hasta que Severus se mude o él quiera cambiar de escuela, esperamos que sea una opción.

-Durmstrang les mantendrá las puertas abiertas a la reina- dijo el ministro de Bulgaria asintiendo- es una de las mejores escuelas y más protegida ya que esta se mueve sin ser vista, no tiene ubicación fija.

-Elixir Academia está abierta de igual manera –dijo la ministro Italiana.

Así otras escuelas de diferentes partes dejaron sus puertas abiertas, Covus asintió hacia su padre para que un tema muy interesante fuera entrado.

-Me han informado que Sirius Black, el traidor de los Potter escapo de prisión- muchos ministros miraron a Fuge- ¿Qué clase de protección tiene ante este suceso? ¿Cómo tengo seguro que no solo mi futuro nuero esta fuera de peligro sino que otros estudiantes?

-Dementores- contesto secamente.

-No- dijo Corvus – Olvida todo ¡Tempest no pone un pie en Hogwarts teniendo a esas bestias incontrolables sueltas!

-Me estás diciendo que vas a poner a unas bestias que se _alimentan_ de la _felicidad _en una escuela llena de _niños_ que viven momentos _felices_ casi todos los días además que solo muchos de ellos no saben el único encantamiento que podría salvarles la vida ¡El maldito encantamiento probablemente solo _veinte_ de _cien_ Auror pueden hacerlo!- grito uno de los ministros.

-¡Los dementores están bajo el mando del ministerio!

-Esas cosas no definen quien es bueno o malo sino que ven a cada persona que tener emociones felices como su próxima cena además que solo les obedecen por que están en Azkaban pero cuando alguien logre comunicarles que pueden darle una vida mejor los dejaran- grito otro.

-¡Es problema de Britania cuando le tengan que decir a padres muggle que sus hijos perdieron sus almas por unas bestias que debían cuidarlos!- grito el líder de los Elfos- solo acuérdate de esto, muchos de ellos querían venganza contra vosotros y ninguno de ellos se tentara la mano para exponernos.

-¡Es el asunto de Britania!- grito el ministro Australiano calmando a todos- otros ministerios tenemos nuestras reglas cuando viene a este cierto ministerio, no nos metemos.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Ministro- murmuro el rey Elfo sentándose- muchos niños, pequeños inocentes podrían morir.

-No puedo creer que haya escapado, Azkaban es la segunda prisión más segura.

-¿La segunda Ministro?- el ministro americano asiente.

-Hell Cave ahora sostiene el primer lugar, nunca ha tenido a un fugitivo- dijo sonriendo- es cuidada por demonios y criaturas controladas por estos.

-El ministro y la comunidad demoniaca americana llegaron al acuerdo de que cada persona condenada por crímenes imperdonables después de que se muestra su culpabilidad y tienen condenas perpetuas son pertenecientes a la prisión y los dominós que viven en esta pueden hacer lo que quiera con ellos, a contrario estos que han hecho algo menos agresivo y deben salir son llevados por un curso que los ayudara a tener una buena vida- dijo el líder demoniaco con una sonrisa- eso es si sobreviven.

-¿Qué tan imperdonable es el crimen de Black?

-Cadena perpetua.

-¿Su juicio que tan severo fueron los castigos? Digo muchos hubieran pensado que el Beso hubiera sido una mejor idea.

-Errr creímos que sufriera sería mejor- murmuro cerrando los ojos, gotas de sudor empezaron a hacerse notables.

-¿Nadie voto a favor de dejarlo libre?

-¡Nadie lo quería en la calle!

-Nunca leí como termino el juicio, nadie escribió sobre eso sino que Black estaba en prisión ¿un juicio así tuvo que ser público no?

-¡Sí! Digo no- muchos ministros miraron a Nox con extrañes ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto?

-¿Los record son públicos?

-Sí.

-Raro yo no los encontré.

-N-No creo que ya sean públicos…-murmuro.

-Yo creo que los archivos no existen porque nunca tuvo un juicio- dijo tranquilamente, ya muchos entendían por dónde venía- nadie lo _culparía_ Ministro, estaban en _guerra _que los papeles se _perdieran_ de una manera muy _accidental_ y solo lo llevaran a Azkaban pudo ser un simple _accidente_.

-¿Se imagina si es inocente? El Lord de la familia noble Black en prisión por casi trece años por un crimen que él no cometió ¡Que escandalo! La _demanda_ que podría poner si por _casualidad_ alguien decide ayudarlo-presiono la ministro Italiana- estoy segura que la _suma_ adecuada y un perdón además de inmunidad sería _muy conveniente_ y _pararía_ una demanda que podría costarles _billones_ al Ministerio, hacerlo perder _su posición_ y con los _goblins_ de abogados ¿Quién sabe cuántos _años _y _personas_ podrían llegar a _prisión_?

\- O si busca refugio en otro ministerio ¡Lo muchos que podría hacer!- dijo el ministro Romano.

-C-Creo que che-chequeare- murmuro sudando, por alguna razón el lugar se había hecho muy caliente- n-no queremos a un inocente en prisión de nuevo ¿No?

-¡Estoy _completamente _de _acuerdo_ Ministro!- dijo con mucho veneno- nadie quiere al _padrino_ de _Harry James Potter_, el salvador del mundo mágico en contra de ustedes, imagínate la impresión del joven Potter, el cual es muy _poderoso_ y el _próximo_ _Lord _de la casa _Potter- Gryffindor_.

-Lo mucho que podría reclamar, muchas leyes fueron rotas, la negación de que un padrino y su ahijado se vean fue uno de los crímenes que _Godric Gryffindor_ escribió con _su propia magia_.

-¡Debo chequear!- grito agitado, los dos vampiros se miraron con una media sonrisa, tenían todo en la bolsa, con la copia de la carta de Lily Potter escribió con su magia confesando quien era el cuidador secreto sería muy suficiente además de que había varios vampiros buscando a Peter.

Después de una hora más los dos Vampiros salieron del salón de reunión sonriendo, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. Luke los miro irse, era una pena que él no pudiera dar su opinión, pero si le preguntaban esos dos vampiros sabían más de lo que estaban diciendo además ¿Cómo supieron que Sirius Black era el padrino de Harry Potter? ¿Por qué pasar tanto trabajo por alguien que debía ser no importantes para ellos? Todo era tan interesante y por primera vez en su vida agradecía estar protegido en las paredes de la mansión, cuando el infierno se soltara el estaría muy bien protegido, cogió papel y lápiz para escribirle a su hermana, advirtiéndole sobre los dementores, él lo menos que quería que sus dos sobrinos fueran atacados. Dementores en una escuela llena de niños ¿Qué estaba pensado Albus en permitir esa locura?

* * *

**-Cuatro de Agosto-**

**_CHICO QUE VIVIO DESAPARECIDO_**

**_POR: RITA SHAKER _**

_Hoy les vengo con la gran noticia que nuestro salvador lleva más de unas semanas desaparecido, la información fue confirmada en una conferencia entre nosotros los reporteros, el Ministro de Magia y Albus Dumbledore director de Hogwarts además de director del Concejo Mágico. El ministro y el director Dumbledore nos confirmaron que el joven Potter desapareció de la casa de su familia después de sufrir un severo ataque de magia accidental en consecuencia inflando a uno de sus familiares, según Dumbledore- quien hablo con la familia- el joven Potter salir de la casa con sus cosas y aunque su familia le decía que todo estaría bien el joven Potter parecía muy asustado. Muchos sabemos cuáles son los cargos por hacer magia fuera de la escuela y siendo un mago no en edad y yo mis lectores entendería el gran miedo del joven Harry James Potter._

_La pregunta es ¿Cómo es que nosotros no fuimos informados más rápido sobre este suceso? El Ministro nos explicó que era por la seguridad del joven Potter ya que con el escape de Sirius Black nuestro salvador estaría en gran peligro, el ministerio nos pide estar alerta e informar cualquier cosa que sepan sobre el Joven Potter._

_Esperemos que nuestro salvador este bien._

* * *

**-Quinde De Agosto-**

**_VAMPIROS EN HOGWARTS_**

**_Por: Elena Vilvi_**

_Mis queridos lectores hoy les traigo la última información, El ministro de magia nos acaba de informar a nosotros que uno de los cuatro heredero de la corona Shadox entrara a Hogwarts, muchos que no sean pura sangre se preguntaran sobre esto pues expliquemos, la familia noble y ancestral Shadox, igual o más antigua que los fundadores es un familia respetada por muchos ministerios en todas partes del mundo, son una familia real de Vampiros, estos vampiros viven en Vampiria, un lugar cerrado a nosotros y que mantiene la paz con nuestra raza los mago, los Shadox proviene de los cuatro primeros, los cuales formaron a Vampiria lejos del mundo mágico, los cuatro hermanos y su esposa, Sagitta Asca vivieron en paz y manteniendo nuestras conexiones abiertas hasta la fatal noche donde la Reina fue secuestrada, a esta ser encontrada masacrada y violada, Vampiria nos cerró las puertas se preguntaran ¿Por qué? El responsable fue un mago que nunca identificaron. La familia Shadox siguió en contacto con nosotros y ayudándonos en algunas guerras dando de sus hombres en nuestras guerras sin tener que hacerlo además de dar fondos para nuestro mundo, los ministerios les dieron inmunidad, la cual significa que estos serán tratados como cualquier otro mago, esto solo incluye a la familia Shadox y a la Asca, ya que esta también había aportado mucho a nuestro mundo._

_Hydrus Xavier Shadox empezara su cuarto año en Hogwarts junto a su prometido, si, nuestro querido príncipe Vampiro está comprometido, Harrison Tempest Asca- si Asca- es el único sobreviviente de la familia Asca, con un padre mago y una madre nacida de no magos, el Lord de la familia Asca después de la desafortunada muerte de su madre fue dejado en las manos de su padrino de magia, algo que no pasa muy a frecuente, los padrinos y madrinas por magias son muy extraños, no muchos magos tienen uno, solo niños con gran cantidad de magia y fuerza tienen uno, podemos esperar grandes cosas de el prometido del príncipe de Vampiria, el joven Harrison empezara su tercer año en Hogwarts al haber pasado sus exámenes con grandes notas._

_El ministro nos pide el mayor entendimiento sobre esto, la familia Shadox y Asca son familias poderosas en el mundo mágico y en el mundo vampírico, son considerados reyes y el actual Rey nos advierte que algo a pasarles…lo último de nuestros problemas será el que no debe ser nombrado. Nox Caleb Shadox, actual rey de Vampiria y su hijo el príncipe Corvus Shadox- y también prometido de Harrison- próximo a la corona nos amenaza de una guerra con mucha sangre si alguien intenta algo malo en contra de los dos jóvenes príncipes vampiros._

* * *

**-19 de agosto –**

**_Harry James Potter pide asilo político a los vampiros_**

**_Por: Rita_**

_Como han leído en el titulo mis queridos lectores, nuestro salvador ha pedido asilo a Vampiria, el reino vampírico, nuestro salvador fue visto entrando a Gringotts acompañado del futuro rey Corvus, según el príncipe Harry Potter fue encontrado en el bosque de la casa familiar Shadox, no sabiendo quien era los vampiros lo acogieron y curaron múltiples de las heridas del joven mago, este mostraba signos de malnutrición a largo plazo, golpes, quemaduras, huesos rotos, lo peor es que exámenes hechos por doctores trabajando en Gringotts confirmaron el horrendo pasado de nuestro héroe, Harry James Potter no vivió como nosotros suponíamos, según el príncipe la familia que cuidada de este lo maltrataba, el joven Potter lo se los confirmo casi llorando, que la razón de huir de la casa de su familia era que lo iban a matar por haber inflado a su tía, el abuso empezar desde hacerlo cocinar, privarlo de comida, hacerlo hacer todas las tareas caseras de la casa, ropa de segunda mano, no juguetes en navidad, golpes y lo mas horrendo la negación de amor y lo más simple…un cuarto, nuestro héroe estuvo viviendo por casi once a~nos en un closet debajo de las escaleras._

_El joven Potter confeso de su gran indignación al saber ninguno de sus maestros le creyó cuando este les dijo sobre el maltrato, que al entrar al mundo mágico él pensó que estaría a salvo pero se encontró con que su maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba poseído y quiso matarlo, en su segundo año niños petrificados ¿Cómo es que nosotros no nos enteramos de esto? La razón fue un basilisco, la cámara de los secretos era muy real según el joven Potter, un diario encantado con magia negra callo en las manos de una niña inocente, esta abrió la cámara mientras el diario se alimentaba de ella, el joven Potter descubrió la entrada así que con la compañía de su mejor amigo y el maestro falsa de ese año –el joven Potter no quiso dar nombres- pudo rescatar a la chica, el casi muriendo en el intento._

_Harry Potter esta arto de ser atacado y de ser visto como un salvador, nadie miro el abuso o el simple hecho que él es solo un niño de trece año que se ha visto al frente de la muerte dos veces estando de nuevo en el mundo mágico y nadie hace nada para evitarlo, al descubrir que posiblemente Sirius Black está detrás de él, Corvus Shadox le ofreció asilo político con un tutor privado para que pudiera terminar sus estudios, Harry Potter nos dio estas últimas palabras:_

_HP: No soy un salvador cuando ni siquiera pude para que me golpeara, soy solo un niño ¿Es que no lo ven? No soy un salvador, deben aprender a hacer las cosas por sí mismos, solo tengo trece años de edad, de la misma edad de alguno de vuestro hijos, sobrinos o hasta nietos, quiero sentirme seguro por una vez en mi vida, le dio las gracias a Harrison Tempest Asca quien atendió mis heridas y quiero informarles que he negado mi derecho sobre el nombre Gryffindor para dárselos al propietario mayor de Hogwarts._

_Muchos sabemos que hacer esto no solo debilita la fortuna Potter sino que ha dado su voto en cualquier declaración que se deba de hacer en Hogwarts además ¿Quién es el propietario mayor? Todos sabemos que debe de referirse a uno de los herederos de los fundadores_

_¿Quién será?_

* * *

**-Primero de Septiembre- Casa Prince-**

Harry se miró en el espejo, Merlín que las cosas habían cambiado, Severus era la persona más amable del mundo cuando pasabas su pasión por las pócimas, se había abierto mucho más desde que recupero todas las memorias, el mismo había cambiado, el día que despertó después de desmayarse cuando sacaban todos los hechizos se sintió como nunca se había sentido, su magia estaba a su toda potencia, cada una de las habilidades naturales que tenia se le hacía mucho más fácil, le faltaba mejorarlas y pulirlas pero nada que los tutores personales que Severus le había contratado no corrigieran, la visita de para la lectura del testamento de sus padres había sido muy interesante.

**-Flash Back-**

Los dos magos y cuatro vampiros entraron al banco como la vez anterior, por suerte nadie los había visto llegar, Ragnok los había recibido con la notica que Molly Weasley había sacado una pequeña cantidad de dinero pero una hora más tarde que esta sacara el dinero un Auror había venido con una petición para congelar la bóveda Potter, Ragnok, por supuesto llamo todas las copias que pertenecían a Harry Potter y vinieron cuatro llaves por esa razón el Departamento de Leyes y Fraudes estaba informado de todas las transacciones que se había hecho cuando Harry todavía era un bebe además de que la mujer, Sacha Mcgood, una pura sangre de familia neutral jurara por su magia no revelar la ubicación de Harry Potter o cualquier información sobre su lugar de vivir, con tactación Etc, la mujer quería que presentara cargos, Sacha era una mujer muy dedicada a su trabajo y más cuando se trataba en hundir a una persona tan elevada como Albus, Sacha había dejado muy en claro desprecio por el hombre con unos muy coloridos insultos, según ella ese no era el único lugar donde la barba blanca de Albus había estado metida pero las familias terminaban arrepintiéndose cuando sus vidas se habían un infierno hasta el punto de tener que desaparecer. Después de varias sugerencias, acordaron que se reunirían con la mujer pero esta debía jurar nuevamente unas cuantas cosas más, Ragnok había sido muy explícito cuando dijo que el mismo seria su abogado, claro por el precio indicado.

-Ya que ese tema está terminado empecemos con los testamentos- dijo volviéndose serio- empezaremos con el de James Potter ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Si—dijeron los dos magos unidos.

_Yo, Lord James Charlus Potter, Lord de la casa noble Potter-Gryffindor, juro por mi magia que estoy libre de encantamientos y en mis buenas facultades mentales al este testamento ser hecho._

_A mi mejor amigo y hermano, Sirius Black, si yo o mi esposa no sobrevivimos le dejo la custodia de Harry James Potter y todo control sobre los bienes Potter, no te preocupes Sirius, Minyx, actual asesor de la fortuna Potter se ha comprometido a ayudarte con todos los papeleos y demás, amigo cuida de mi hijo por favor, no te quedes en el dolor de nuestra muerte, pequeño Bambi te necesita ¿Vale?_

_A Remus Lupin le dejo los libros que están en la bóveda Potter bajo su nombre, cada uno de ellos es un original y tres copias del mismo, sé que siempre quisiste abrir una biblioteca, ahora tienes libros de sobra para abrirla, 1, 234,234 gelleons son todos tuyos para gastar en ropa, lo necesitas y no puedes devolverlos, también desde el momento de la lectura de mi testamento la poción para tu pequeño problema peludo estarán pagas, no a una tienda amigo, nadie se enterara, todo el dinero llegara a la bóveda Snape, Remus las pago por que eres mi amigo no porque te tengo pena, cuida a Sirius y a Harry, por favor no dejes que se convierta en algo que yo fui._

_Severus Tobias Snape…gracias por todo y gracias por tu perdón, a ti te dejo una bóveda a parte ya a tu nombre, esa bóveda está llena de ingredientes que pude conseguir, muchos de ellos son muy exóticos, tranquilo están bajo un encantamiento de preservación, el dinero en ella es para que puedas cubrir los gatos de tu búsqueda para la cura de la mordida del hombre lobo y otros proyectos que tengas en un futuro, cuídate y no te dejes hundir en el rencor, yo no te culpo, hiciste lo que debías, lamentablemente Harry era uno de ellos._

_A Peter Pettigrew solo te dejo esto: Nos traicionaste y vas a pagar, habrá una carta que a la leída de este testamento debe ser entregada a Amelia Bones, esta carta esta jurada con mi magia así que es solo la verdad, rata vas a pagar. Además Amelia Cariño, Albus conjuro el hechizo… diviértete masacrándolo~_

_A mi pequeño Bambi… lamento no poder vivir para verte casarte, estoy seguro que entiendes mis palabras, papa te ama y siempre lo hará, a veces las cosas no son lo que parece y ten cuidado, no todas las barbas definen el color del alma, todo es tuyo pequeño, cada una de las cosas de cada mansión Potter, cada cuatro y demás, usa el dinero sabiamente, no durara para siempre._

_Albus Dumbledore ¡Aléjate de la vida de mi hijo! No trates de controlarlo, no es un arma, no es nada, es un niño, espero que entiendas mi advertencia viejo cabra._

_Molly Weasley, no Molly, no te dejo nada solo te dejo esta advertencia: Harry no se casara con tu próximo hijo o hija, no, no se casara con ninguno de tus hijos, si Harry se llegara a enamorar de un Weasley debe ser evaluado y ser chequeado por pócimas de amor y encantamientos, además creo que también a Arthur algo en su actitud está muy mal._

_De esta parte en adelante solo los indicados por magia podrán oír la grabación, los demás no oirán nada._

_A cuatro reyes muy especiales, no se atrevan a hacer llorar a mi pequeño o Sirius los matara, no estoy jugando, acorde en el matrimonio porque sé que ustedes lo amaran._

_Severus, la custodia de Harry está dividida entre Sirius y Tú, ahí una propiedad ya a tu nombre cuando quieran escapar, Draconis y Narssisa serán proveídos con nuevos nombres y los goblins pelearan por lo que por derecho le pertenece a Draco y Narssi, no tengan miedo de lucharlo, Lucius no podrá encontrarlos ni mucho menos hacerles daño._

_No confíen en Albus._

_Terminación de mensaje privado_

_EN NINGUNA SINCURTANCIA PETUNIA DUSLEY NEE EVANS DEBE HACERSE CARGO DE MI HIJO, SI ES LA ULTIMA OPCION DEBE SER EVALUADA SEVERAMENTE, AL IGUAL QUE SU ESPOSO, UN GOBLIN CADA MES DEBERA CHEQUEAR A MI HIJO, POR NINGUNA SINCURTANCIA ESTA CLAUSURA DEBE SER ROTA._

_Yo, James Potter termino mi testamento, que mi palabra así sea._

Harry sintió como un gran peso se iba, su padre lo amaba, él siempre tuvo la duda aun cuando todos decía que lo amaba, un poquito de el siempre dudo, seco las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla para sonreír levemente, Severus también le sonreía con tristeza, a~nos pensando que odiaba a alguien para después recordar que esa persona no eras lo que imaginabas.

-El testamento de Lily Potter esta uno confidencia solo ciertas personas pueden oírlos y deben jurar no hablar sobre lo que oigan con otras personas- dijo el Goblin- esta clausura solo se activara cuando el testamento sea oficialmente leído.

_Yo, Lady Lilian Sofia Potter nee Evas, esposa de James Charlus Potter, actual Lord de la casa noble Potter, juro por mi magia que estoy libre de encantamientos y en mis buenas facultades mentales al este testamento ser hecho._

_En mi muerte la custodia de Harry James Potter debe ser dada a James Potter, su Padre, si él ya está fallecido su custodia estará dividida entre sus padrinos legales, si ninguno de estos está disponible su custodia será dividida entre Severus Tobias Snape- Prince y Remus Lupin, a estos estar indispuestos por enfermedad, facultades mentales o muerte, mi hijo puede ser dado en adopción a una casa noble, de preferencia la casa noble Bones, Longbottom o Weasley, al mi hijo ser adoptado los goblins deben hacer una visita al mes, hacerle chequeos, si mi hijo es tratado bien las visitas parara y se harán menos frecuentes, ojo esto no significa que los goblins no sabrán si lo maltratan, de ninguna manera mi hijo, Harry James Potter debe ser dejado en las manos de mi hermana, Petunia Dursley nee Evans... si alguna de estas clausuras son rotas mi hijo será de inmediato dado a una pareja que yo y mi esposo James Potter hemos escogido, al esto pasar nadie sabrá quien es esa pareja, mi hijo desaparecerá hasta que empiece Hogwarts u otra escuela mágica._

_Sirius Black, sabes que no tengo mucho pero te dejo el set de duelista, sé que lo amas y te lo dejo, cuida a mi hijo Sirius._

_Remus Lupin, termina tu carrera amigo, si Britania no te acepta ve a otro lugar, la casa la cual decidas vivir estará paga y amueblada, si la dejas, los goblin la venderán y esperaran a que compres otra, Remus te quiero ¿Dejarías que te quiera un poco más? Cuida de Harry y Sirius._

_Severus Tobias Snape- Prince, amor te perdono, sé que no pude amarte como tú a mí pero por mí por favor cuida a pequeño Harry, no puede ser algo que nunca ha visto, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, te dejo en una bóveda a tu nombre ingredientes de pócimas y una cantidad bastante generosa para tus proyectos, libros de pócimas y estas palabras:_

_Busca el amor y no te quedes solo Severus._

_Alice y Frank Longbottom, espero que mi hijo aun estado con sus padrinos o persona que le cuide pueda ser un hermano con vuestro hijo, los dos son pequeños todavía, Neville sera grande y fuerte mientras tenga amor el cual estoy segura que tendrá de toda su familia, no pierdan la fe de que la guerra terminara, a ustedes les dejo mis buenos deseos._

_Neville Longbottom, se que todavía estas muy pequeño para recordarme, soy tu madrina Lily y espero que tengas una vida llena de amor y felicidad, que tu y Harry sean como hermanos en un futuro, a ti te dejo una bóveda a tu nombre que esta llena dinero, no sera mucho lo se pero quiero que lo uses para tus estudios, para que cuando quieras algo sepas que aunque madrina no esta ahí ella quiso complacerte._

_A mi pequeño bebe… mi pequeño copo, mama te adora más que a su propia vida, si muero moriré sabiendo que te he salvado, las madres siempre ponemos nuestras vidas en riesgo por nuestros hijos, no te dejes llevar por lo que todos dicen, la fama no lo es todo, estoy segura que sacaran libros de ti pero cada uno de ellos podría ser mentira, alguien queriendo sacar dinero, no te preocupes osito, tu familia te protegerá._

_A la pareja de mi hijo, sé que es muy pronto pero quiero advertirle que saldré de la tumba si le hacen daño._

_Peter…Pitercito… se qué fuiste tú rata inmunda, he dejado una carta escrita con mi magia, esta será dada a Amelia Bones al este testamento leerse una cosa más…_

_Albus Dumbledore, fue el que hizo en encantamiento y estaba informado de quien era el nuevo cuidador secreto._

_¡Sufre Maldita Cabra!_

_Arthur Weasley: por favor chequéate por encantamientos creo que has sido hechizado por tu esposa._

_Bill, Charlie, Fred y George Weasley: sé que son muy pero muy pequeños para recordarnos pero tío y tía los quieren demasiado, a ustedes les deje bóvedas personales, ese dinero les ayudara en la escuela y algún sueño que quieran cumplir, cuiden a primo Harry no hagan travesuras, concéntrense en sus estudios y sin importar que no pierdan la esperanza de cumplir vuestros sueños, Bill, bebe, llegaras lejos, en cualquier carrera que escojas, Charlie, los dragones son peligros pero te apoyo en tu decisión aún eres joven pero sé que naciste para dominarlos. Fred y George la próxima generación que atormentara a Hogwarts con sus travesuras, a ustedes solo les dijo que no gasten ese dinero en chucherías y si quieren superarse por estudien, para crear nuevas bromas se necesitan estudios además de magia, besos y grandes abracitos._

_Percy Weasley: debes abrir un poco tu mente, sé que nunca hemos sido muy conocidos pero como a tus hermanos ahí una bóveda esperándote, úsala para terminar tus estudios y te recomiendo que si quieres una carrera en el ministerio antes busques en otros, escuelas fuera de Britania te ofrecen más ramas y enseñanzas, la política es una fuente de saber y solo quien sabe manejar sus catar sobrevive, cuídate y espero que escuches mi consejo._

_Amelia Bones: Amiga no dejes que el culpable siga libre, Peter es un animagi de una rata rechoncha y fea._

_Yo, Lilian Sofía Potter nee Evans termino mi testamento, que así mi palabra sea._

-Oh mama- murmuro Harry sin poder aguantar las lágrimas.

-Tranquilo Harry- dijo Severus haciendo círculos en la espalda del joven- todo paso, anda, respira.

-Es verdad Tempest, tu madre no hubiera querido verte así de triste- dijo Equuleus sonriendo un poco al chico asentir secándose las lágrimas.

-Las cartas de tus padres deben ser suficientes para pedir un juicio para el Lord Black- dijo el goblin- Lilian Potter también nos dejó con el removedor del sello ¿Quiere quitarlo?

-Sí, quiero quitarlo- dijo decidido.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Rio levemente al acordarse de su reacción después de despertar cuando quitaron el sello, su cabeza había dolido demasiado y todo y cada una de sus habilidades era mejor, podía oír, ver, oler mejor, su paladar era más frágil, según Hydrus debía esperar por lo menos unas cuantas semanas a que todo su cuerpo terminara de ajustarse para poder digerir mejor la comida humana, su primer ataque por sangre fue una hora después de despertar, aunque se negó a morder a alguno de sus prometidos al principio, con miedo de matarlos unos quince minutos después estaba devorando a Corvus, esos días había estado recluso en su cuarto, los ataques eran fuertes y muy frecuentes, según Hydrus que se hubiera acoplado al cambio tan rápido era muy buena señal, ahora podía estar cuatro a seis días sin sangre.

El mayor cambio había sido en su cuerpo, ya los signos de malnutrición no eran tan evidentes, no era tan flaco al punto de parecer huesos sino que ahora si seguía flaco pero con una apariencia natural y saludable, mi piel había cogido un tono mucho más pálido resaltado con mucha fuerza su pelo negro carbón, este había crecido hasta más debajo de su espalda casi llegando a sus muslos- Corvus le había dicho que no lo cortara, una reina casada debía verse elegante- ojos habían sido el cambio total, ojos verdes ahora eran dorados brillantes con las pupilas medias rasgadas, sus ojos también eran grandes y con largas pestanas negras, orejas medias puntiagudas, sus facciones ahora no eran tan parecidas a las de su padre, era una rara combinación entre su madre y padre, Sirius- Por su sangre Black- y sangre Asca, por decirlo así era un chico con características muy pura sangre.

Corvus había sido de gran ayuda diciéndole sobre su nuevo aspecto, ojos dorados eran una característica en los Asca mientras que otros vampiros variaban entre marrones, vinos, negros y verdes muy oscuros, los Asca por herencia podían cambiar su color de ojos, dorados era su color natural, rojos cuando sacaba sus instintos y en su caso verde si quería ocultar su color dorado, Harrison- ahora Tempest- había muy gustosamente, siempre le gusto sus ojos verdes y eran la única cosa que lo ataban a su madre- además de su sangre- Corvus también le había dicho sobre sus habilidades como vampiro, telequinesis, fuerza, inmunidad al sol, inmunidad al veneno, un poco de debilidad al calor entre otras cosas. El día en Gringotts había sido muy productivo, reclamo todas las herencias no informadas a Dumbledore, el anillo de heredero de la familia Prince –el cual colgaba por su cuello hasta sus quince- el anillo Slytherin y Ravenclaw haciéndolo el propietario mayor de Hogwarts, el anillo de la familia Grace y Lee Gin se habían enterado que eran familias muy importantes y que con un solo una pócima de adopción como hermano podría pasar el anillo a esa persona- los cuatro reyes acordaron en no tener tantos hijos aun Tempest reclamando que quería una familia no tan _grande, _para el _doce_ hijos no eran tantos- el anillo Asca había sido uno de los mejores en reclamar, no solo haciéndolo heredero y Lord de la casa sino que identificándolo como un Asca, nadie podía meterse con él. Harry James Potter había reclamado las demás casa, haciendo una condena legal contra todos quienes le robaron y pasándole el control de la fortuna e línea Gryffindor a su salvador y protector Harrison Tempest Asca, para todo Harry Potter había negado su derecho en la casa noble Gryffindor y ni sus hijos podían recuperarla.

Ellos sabían que algún día la mentira explotaría y no estaban de brazos cruzados, cuatro de 20 ministerios alrededor del mundo ya sabían la verdad bajo un muy fuerte juramento sobre su vida, magia y familia que nadie sabría la información dada, Nox era un hombre muy temible…su esposa lo era más, Australia, Bulgaria, Italia y Japón eran los cuatro ministerios además de las siete razas grandes – Veelas, Hombre Lobo, Elfos, Ninfas, Goblins, Demonios y Kisune –Australia les estaba ayudando a montar un caso por si una demanda llegara a pasar o los medios se enteraban, razón por la cual Harry Potter cambiar su nombre y mentir: protección hacia la reina vampírica, paz nacional- algo le llegaba a pasar el infierno se desatara- amenazas contra su persona, personas tratando de robarle y manipularlo, un señor oscuro tratando de matarlo, trauma emocional causado por cierto mago al ponerlo en una casa abusiva, en otras palabras cualquier demanda seria parada sin ni siquiera mover un dedo y Tempest amaba sentirse en poder. Rio levemente al acordarse de todo, se sentía tan bien ser libre, poder pensar lo que tu querías pensar, Salazar había sido de gran ayuda en cuestión de la marca además de informarle donde estaba la entrada hacia el cuarto secreto en la cámara de los secretos, en la cámara había un huevo de familiar, una librería que sostenía cada original de cada libro puesto en los libreros en la biblioteca y oficina de Hogwarts…ósea solo habían copias perfectas de libros en la librería. Su forma de pensar también había cambiado demasiado, sin los bloqueos y encantamientos podía pensar muy claramente las cosas, Ron era un celoso inmaduro que no sabía lo que tenía, Ginny era un tonta controlada por su enamoramiento/ obsesión con el además de controlada por su madre, Hermione… bueno Hermione tenía una gran problema de superioridad y le daba demasiado de respeto a los adultos y personas que le prometían una vida mejor, como los soporto todo ese tiempo él nunca lo sabría pero tenía la impresión que era por el encantamiento de lealtad.

Se miro por ultima vez al espejo para salir de su cuarto, hoy era el día, hoy todos conocerían a Harrison Tempest Asca y el no podía estar mas ansioso de volver al castillo que siempre ha llamado hogar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

Tempest miro por toda la estación con una sonrisa, hoy sería el día donde algo nuevo comenzaría, no más Harry Potter, no, ya no tenía que aguantar a las personas queriendo controlarlo, no tenía que vivir en la sobra de sus padres, sin que nadie lo mirara o lo acusara de ser el próximo señor oscuro por ser poderoso ¿Qué importaba ahora? ¡Nada! Tempest Asca solo tenía cuatro objetivos en su vida, terminar la escuela, hacer pagar a quieres el robaron, aprender a ser una excelente esposa para sus prometidos y ser feliz cuando se casara, aun sin conocer a los cuatro vampiros él sabía que los cuatro darían cualquier cosa por protegerlo y ese sentimiento era sensacional, cuatro personas muy poderosas protegiéndolo era algo que lo hacía sentir feliz y por primera vez amado.

-Entonces será hasta el primer receso Tempest- dijo Corvus con una sonrisa- recuerda que puedes escribirme cuando quieras, cualquier peligro está obligado a informarme y por favor cuídate –mira a Hydrus seriamente- _…|No confíes en nadie, sin importar debes mantenerte cerca de él, cuidado con el viejo|…_

_…|Confía en mi|… _dijo asintiendo Hydrus.

Tempest miro a los dos chicos con una pequeña sonrisa, el idioma vampírico era tan ancestral como el habla parsel, el había aprendido mucho después del último viaje al banco, Corvus quería que el supiera de las costumbres y leyes, habla, estatus entre otras cosas más, con un poco de su poder de vampiro pudo adelantar muchas cosas que un mago o humano normal no podría hacer. Los gemelos habían sido de gran ayuda en sus estudios y como Tempest había sospechado era como tener a un par de gemelos Weasley, nadie se salvaba de ellos… bueno Severus se salvaba de las bromas y el también se salvaba al ser el prometido pero los demás… vamos a decir que cada día fue mas gracioso.

-Vasta Corvus, los dos estarán bien, después de todo tendrán a Severus cuidándolos.

-¡Hey! ¡No soy un crio! -dijo molesto Hydrus.

-Sigue creyendo te eso - dijeron los gemelos juntos haciendo reír a Tempest.

-Voy a extrañar oírte reír Tempest- murmuró Equuleus con tristeza, el menor de los gemelos y Tempest habían pasado más tiempo junto que todos los demás.

-Yo voy a extrañar tus bromas pero tranquilo volveremos a vernos en Yulle - dijo el de ojos dorados para darle a su prometido un beso en la mejilla y mirar al mayor de los gemelos- tú también Eridanus, cuida a tu hermano- sonríe tranquilamente para también besar la mejilla del otro gemelo- y ¡No travesuras ustedes dos!

-No prometemos nada- dijeron unidos.

-Prometo escribir sobre lo que pase en Hogwarts y si pasa algo decirte- le dijo a Corvus con una sonrisa.

-Quisiera que re consideraras esta decisión, ahí otras escuelas que felizmente te aceptaran.

_…|Aún hay personas buenas en ese lugar y son las personas a las que quiero salvar, no quiero luchar a Voldemort, no quiero ser parte de su guerra o la_ _guerra de Dumbledore, todavía no se que hacer o pensar pero se que todavía hay personas buenas, personas leales a mí y no a otra persona_s_|…_ dijo en vampírico con una sonrisa, Corvus asintió con tristeza.

-Cuídate- su sur a para besar a Tempest en la frente.

-Tú también Corvus.

-Es hora de irnos- murmuró Hydrus para aguantar la mano de Tempest, las personas estaban empezando a mirarlos y lo menos que quería era un ataque antes de poder entrar al tren.

-¡Los quiero! - dijo Tempest con la cara sonrojada, los otros tres vampiros sonrieron para asentir.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- dijo Equuleus con preocupación- todavía no estamos tarde...

-Debemos confiar en nuestro prometido Equuleus- dijo Corvus al verlos montarse en el tren pero el también estaba indeciso, era su prometido el que viajaría en ese tren, el que estaría rodeado de magos que hablarían mal de el y le tendrían miedo ¡Él no quería que Tempest se sintiera rechazado o que la esperanza que tenía en esas personas fuera falsa también! Él quería tener a Tempest en el castillo, vestido con las más finas telas, que fuera tratado como se lo merecía, que fuera vago, que jugará con juguetes que en su infancia nunca tuvo ¡Tenía trece años todavía! Debía tener esa infancia pero su amado también tenía razón, podía ser que hubiera humanos que valiera la pena salvar.

-Corvus...

-Sólo ahí que esperar, solo...confiar que todo estará bien además las tropas están atentas, cualquier ataque, el mínimo que sea los magos se encontrarán con una guerra muy sangrienta.

Los gemelos a sintieron una sádica sonrisa, ellos también estaban pensando en el baño de sangre que se formaría en el momento que algo le pasará a Tempest o a Hydrus, los vampiros no perdonaban nada y menos que sus reyes fueran heridos. A lo lejos dos gemelos iguales habían estado mirando al grupo de vampiros con mucha curiosidad, los dos gemelos no eran tontos ni mucho menos ciegos, aunque estuviera cambiado y no tuviera esos ojos verdes que todos conocían ellos pudieron identificar a Harry Potter.

-Oh querido hermano ¿Que tan ciegos estarán los demás? – dijo con una sonrisa Fred.

-No lo sé Fred pero se veía feliz ¿No? Junto a los vampiros- murmuro George, los dos estaban pensando lo mismo, si Harry era feliz como un vampiro ellos serían felices por el –solo quiero que sepa la falsa, quiero se sepa quiénes son las personas en las que puede confiar.

-¿Crees que es hora? –dijo para mirar a los vampiros, su gemelo hizo lo mismo para asentir.

-Es hora de mostrarle a todos que no somos tan rojos y somos más verdes- los dos sonrieron para mirar de nuevo a los vampiros, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron les asintieron para entrar al tren, Harry Potter o ahora Tempest tenía unos hermanos sobreprotectores y vampiros o no ellos querían lo mejor para su hermano… si lo hacían llorar sufrirían las _consecuencias_… Afuera del tren los tres vampiros y Hydrus sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda.

* * *

_**-En Otra Parte del Tren-**_

Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Neville miraban como la estación empezaba a alejarse, Harry de verdad este año no vendría a Hogwarts…

-¡No puedo creer que haya buscado refugio en los vampiros!- dijo molesta Hermione- es solo un cobarde.

-¿Qué pasara con el señor oscuro? Según Dumbledore Harry es el único que puede derrotarlo- dijo Ginny asustada- además ¿Qué pasara con mi fortuna? ¿Mi título como Lady Potter?

-Tranquilas Dumbledore sabrá que hacer, Harry no es tan inteligente, debió haber dejado un cabo suelto en algún lado además Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos tiene conexiones- dijo Ron con una sonrisa arrogante- ¿Qué piensas tu Neville?

-Este año será aburrido- murmuro para mirar por la ventana, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarles, el estómago no le aguantaba mucho.

¿Qué clase de personas eran? Harry tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, era su vida y si eso lo mantenía seguro entonces tenía derecho a hacerlo ¿Qué había hecho el mundo mágico por el desde que entro? Nada ¿Quién lo había mantenido a salvo mientras Voldemort atacaba y lo trataba de matar? Nadie ¿Por qué debía defenderlos del señor oscuro? No había contestación, nadie en el mundo mágico había evitado que Harry fuera abusado por sus tíos, que le casi mataran a golpes, que la presión y el miedo lo llevaran a pedir asilo por una raza que todos decían que era oscura y esa raza había tenido más corazón que ellos. Él nunca se metió en las _aventuras_ que Harry tenia pero era la persona que veía cuando el salvador del mundo se sentaba a llorar sus miedos, a decirle a las plantas su temor, Neville nunca supo cómo consolar a nadie porque a él nunca lo consolaban cuando él hacia eso mismo, así que solo se sentado al lado del chico y contarle sobre cada una de las plantas en la casa verde hasta que el llanto se calmaba y ese chico, no el _Salvador del Mundo Mágico_ sino solo _Harry_ se quedaba dormido recostado del amigo que siempre lo hacía calmar, Neville aprendió a no preguntar sobre lo que oía antes de sentarse, antes de evitar que su amigo entrara en un ataque de pánico y se hundiera en pensamiento no muy sanos, así formo su amistad con solo Harry, no el _Niño-Que-Vivió_ como los demás sino el chico estudioso con otros talentos que nadie sabía ni siquiera esos que se hacían llamar amigos. El ya no tendría a un confidente al cual decirle los horrores que el también vivía con su abuela… por lo menos su amigo ya no sería maltratado, eso era lo único que calmaba la sensación de tristeza en su pecho mientras la estación cada vez se hacía más pequeña a la lejanía.

* * *

**_-Con Tempest y Hydrus-_**

Los dos vampiros estaban felices que nadie los hubiera molestado desde que se fueron de la plataforma, Hydrus estaba seguro que la chica que trato de entrar a sentarse con ellos había regado donde se estaban sentado y así todos se mantenía alejados o si estaban cercas eran muy silenciosos y Hydrus se lo agradecía, por el tren estar tan callado podía disfrutar la vista, sentir la suave respiración de su prometido contra su pecho mientras dormía, ah, sí que estaba feliz, al estar solos en el compartimiento del tren pudo alimentar a Tempest hasta que este se quedó dormido con el estómago lleno y contento, le hacía feliz saber que tendría a Tempest para él solo y que sus hermanos debían estar retorciéndose de los celos y eso lo hacía sentir tanta satisfacción ¡Tempest era de el por la mayoría del año! Solamente de él y no tenía que compartirlo con nadie más.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba, de momento el aura de un hombre lobo le llego ¿Qué hacia un hombre lobo en el tren? ¡El alfa de los lobos no les había informado de un niño lobo asistiendo a Hogwarts! Espera…él no se atrevería…

_-James y yo éramos amigos de un chico muy bueno, era como tener una conciencia andante, es la persona a la que amo tanto- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de tristeza-nunca pude superar el dolor de verlo mirarme de esa manera… pero lo más bello de él que aunque tenía un pequeño problema peludo siempre podía sacar una sonrisas, aun cuando estaba en dolor._

_-¿Cómo se llama Sirius? La persona a la que amas tanto- pregunto Tempest sentado al lado de su padrino._

_-Remus… Remus Lupin._

Hydrus evito gruño a lo alto para no despertar a Tempest, esto era obra del viejo, cualquier lobo o vampiro sabían del acuerdo de paz entre las razas pero no era para estar juntos un año completo ¡No todos los lobos sueltos sabían sobre esto! ¿Qué pasaba si Remus no estaba en control? ¿Qué tal si no estuvo en una manada? Donde le enseñaran las leyes entre las dos razas, abrazo el cuerpo de Tempest mas al suyo al aura hacerse más fuerte, Remus debía ser un lobo suelto, cualquier lobo ya los hubiera descubierto y hubiera cubierto su aura de él, sintió como Tempest aun dormido se empezaba a inquietar, él sabía que Tempest podría sentirla por ser tan poderoso no solo como vampiro sino también como mago, los vampiros tenía la habilidad de sentir el aura de un persona naturalmente pero Tempest tenía la habilidad de verlas volviendo su habilidad de sentirlas mucho más fuertes. _"Solo un mal movimiento Lobo y mueres"_ pensó al sentirlo afuera del compartimiento _"Solo un ataque y tu cabeza es mia"_

-Hola ¿Crees que pueda sentarme aquí?- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa pero la sonrisa desapareció al notar los ojos rojos del chico- ¡Oh tranquilo! ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué Albus no me advirtió sobre esto?

-Siéntate, un movimiento mal dado y tu cabeza es mia- dijo Hydrus con veneno pero a la vez relajándose, el lobo no era una amenaza por lo que veía pero era mejor tenerlo cerca.

-Gracias…- murmuro para poner su baúl en su lugar y sentarse, tendría una larga conversación con Albus ¿Por qué no avisarle que habrían vampiros e Hogwarts este año? Podría ser que hubiera salido en el Diario Profeta pero su viejo Directo sabía que él se mantenía muy lejos de los periódicos o cualquier cosa mágica desde que _el_ traiciono a los Potter, miro al chico disimuladamente, debía estar en su cuarto año mientras la chica o chico dormido debía estar en el mismo año o un año menor, era extraño que su lobo no estuviera pidiendo la sangre de los dos vampiros sino que se sintiera bastante tranquilo al ver a la chica dormida en los brazos del otro vampiro ¿Por qué?

-Deberías buscar ayuda- dijo el vampiro haciendo mirando a Remus a los ojos- digo por tu problema, los lobos como tú, que creen que su lobo es malo solo se matan más rápido, te estas envenenando con esa medicina de los magos.

-No sabes nada- dijo molesto Remus.

-¿Y tú sabes más? – Dijo con sarcasmo- he vivido toda mi vida con mi tribu, he visto he ido con mi padre, _el rey_ _vampiro _a visitar a los lobos desde que tengo memoria, la paz entre las dos razas ha estado desde la última guerra y te aseguro he visto lobos como tu llegar a la tribu de la manada de lobos y salir muy diferentes, más saludables y siendo uno con sus lobos, deberías pedir ayuda, no todos los lobos son asesinos, no todos se creen mejor, no son como el que te mordió- Remus desvió la mirada a lo último ¿Por qué el chico quería ayudarlo? ¿Y si tenía razón y podían ayudar? ¿Qué tal si esa medicina que el había estado tomando solo ha estado matando? ¿Si perjudicaba más de lo que ayudaba? Si su lobo era un perrito manso cuando se transformaba pero los dolores eran insoportables y se sentía más débil después de cada dosis –si quieres ayuda solo habla conmigo y solo conmigo, puedo ayudarte a contactar al rey, este estará feliz de que te unas a su manada, puedo ver que eres inteligente y el Alfa de los lobos es bastante razonable.

-Lo pensa…- paro de hablar al sentir el tren parar.

-No pudimos haber llegado- murmuro Hydrus con un mal presentimiento, el frio en el compartimiento cada vez era más fuerte mientras los cristales se empañaban, de momento se dio de cuenta de algo.

Tempest ya no estaba dormido.

-Tempest ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al mirarle, el chico estaba pálido y había empezado a temblar.

-Cállales…-murmuro asustado, ojos dorados se encontraron con los vino de Hydrus, el vampiro pudo notar el miedo en los ojos de su prometido, cualquier cosa que estuviera pasado estaba afectando mucho a Tempest.

-Algo se acerca- dijo Remus sacando su varita, dos estudiantes podían estar en peligro, los vampiros al igual que los hombres lobos eran odiados en la comunidad mágica, un ataque era de esperarse.

Hydrus asintió recostando a Tempest del asiento y sacar sus instintos, el no dejaría que nada se acercara a su pequeño Tempest el cual parecía cada vez más horrorizado por lo que oía, se sentía mal al no saber lo que pasaba, él no quería sentirse débil y no poderlo proteger como podría haberlo hecho Corvus con su conocimiento o los gemelos con su poder, él no quería sentirse de esa manera ¡Quería protegerle! El _'clic'_ de la puerta abriéndose le hizo volver de su pensamiento, una mano huesuda se asomó y Hydrus entendió la razón de que su prometido reaccionara de esa manera.

_Dementores._

Tempest estaba reviviendo sus peores memorias.

-¡Sirius Black no está aquí!- grito Remus para decir el encantamiento Patronum, cuando estuvo seguro que no entraría otro miro a Hydrus seriamente –Iré a ver si hay otros estudiantes afectados, cuando tu amigo despierte dale esto- le da una barra de chocolate- le ayudara a recuperarse y lo necesita- murmuro lo último al ver que la otra persona estaba acurrucada en el asiento, se preguntaba que sería tan fuerte para dejarle en ese estado, miro al par con tristeza para salir del compartimiento.

Hydrus no pudo evitar sentirse inútil al coger entre sus brazos a Tempest, este estaba llorado silenciosamente y al sentirlo solo se acurruco sin quererlo soltar ¿Cuántas malas memorias debía haber tenido? Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, no, él no tenía derecho de llorar cuando había sido su culpa, debió haber notado que eran dementores.

-Lo lamento tanto mi pequeño vampiro, esto no pasara más nunca eso te lo prometo mi pequeño Tempest- murmuro acurrucándolo más apegado a Tempest aun cuando no tenía derecho a llorar las lágrimas silenciosamente bajaban por sus mejillas, solo podía dejarlas ser mientras pensaba con ser más fuerte para su prometido. No volvería a sentirse tan indefenso, tan sin poder, Tempest necesitaba a un prometido fuerte.

* * *

**_-En Hogwarts-_**

Severus miro como los primer año entraban al gran comedor, en lo último estaban los dos vampiros, recibiendo miradas nerviosas de todos los estudiantes, el había oído del ataque en el tren por Lupin, Tempest parecía tranquilo aun siendo bastante afecto por los dementores y Hydrus parecía muy atento, Albus había estado enojado cuando se enteró que los únicos atacados habían sido los dos príncipes y que se hubieran acercado tanto al tren, no había una orden de chequear el tren ¡Pudieron haber estudiantes heridos! El maestro de pócimas sabía que Lupin estaba enojado con Albus por no decirle que habían vampiros este año ¡El viejo lo tenía planeado! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lupin hubiera atacado a Hydrus o peor a Tempest? Por suerte Lupin había reaccionado bien y parecía bastante preocupado por la salud de Tempest, según el lobo el chico más pequeño había reaccionado muy mal al encuentro contra los dementores, Severus no quería ni imaginarse las memorias que tuvo que revivir. Cuando los primeros años fueron sorteados puso mucha atención al sorteo.

-Shadox Hydrus- dijo Minerva seriamente.

El sorteo duro un poco pero después de unos segundos el sombrero grito –¡Hufflepuff! –Severus trato de mantenerse serio pero las ganas de reírse al ver la expresión de horror en la cara de Hydrus y todos los Puff –incluyendo a Pomona- eran muchas, Hydrus miro al sombrero con odio y luego a Albus, el viejo tuvo algo que ver en esto, Severus lo presentía ¿Por qué Tempest no fue sorteado primero?

-Asca Tempest.

Severus estuvo muy atento a su Harrison, el chico fue elegante al subir y sentarse, como la primera vez que lo sortearon la espera empezó, dos minutos después un muy rojo Tempest se paró para poner el sombrero en el asiento y apuntar con su varita al sombrero.

-Dame una razón por la que no debo quemarte- murmuro pero todos lo oyeron- dame una maldita razón por la cual no deba quemarte ¿Quieres ponerme con los _leones_ aun yo siendo una _serpiente_? Te _reto_ a que lo hagas, en el momento en que lo grites serás hecho _cenizas_ ¿Qué dices Almos? ¿Es el viejo o yo? El será muchas cosas, yo soy el heredero de tres fundadores y felizmente no me tentare a usar mi poder, después de todo Hogwarts me _pertenece._\- piensa un poco- Eres un sombrero de lo más astuto, ya veo por qué Godric no salía sin ti.

-Eso y por qué sabía muchas cosas joven Asca- dice y Tempest ríe levemente.

-Yo, Harrison Tempest Asca por mi herencia por sangre y magia pido que Lady Hogwarts sea quien escoja mi casa- todos pudieron sentir como el castillo vibraba de magia, el uniforme de Tempest ahora era de colores verdes y tenía el emblema de Slytherin, Tempest sintió la petición del casillo y asintió –puedes hacer lo mismo con quien quieran.

La casa de los leones se sorprendió al dos de sus integrantes ahora estar vestidos de verde, los gemelos Weasley chocaron sus manos para pararse y dejar la mesa de los leones, al mirar Tempest asintieron con una sonrisa para los tres sentarse en la mesa de las serpientes, Severus miro a los dos Weasley con horror y luego a Minerva la cual aun cuando perdió dos leones parecía estar muy feliz y triste de esa perdida.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, este año como muchos sabrán tenemos a dos nuevos estudiantes que se nos unirán, estos son dos príncipes Vampiros, no, no atacaran a nadie en su estadía aquí, serán tratados como estudiantes normales, ha sido un sorteo muy interesante- mira a los gemelos Weasley- pero al joven Asca ser un heredero de los fundadores tiene todo el derecho de ser sorteado de esta manera y permitir que otros estudiantes sean escogidos en otra casa más conveniente y perfecta para sus personalidades- se detiene un momento para ponerse serio- también quiero informarles que tenemos a un asesino suelto, Sirius Black escapo de Azkaban, nadie sabe dónde está o cuál es su objetivo pero debo decirles que el ministerio ha asignado a los dementores a rondar la escuela, no salgan de la seguridad de las paredes del castillo, los dementores son criaturas que no distingue entre las personas buenas o las personas malas, no son criaturas a las que debemos darles nuestra confianza o ver cómo sino fueran una amenaza, este año el maestro contra las artes oscuras ha presentado una petición, cualquiera que quiera aprender el encantamiento contra los dementores habrán clases todos los sábados desde las 11:00 hasta las 3; 50 de la tarde, para nuevos estudiantes el bosque prohibido…

Severus dejo de prestar atención a las palabras del director para mirar a los tres chicos sentados en su nueva mesa, los gemelos Weasley parecían muy felices en estar en la mesa aun con todas las miradas asesinas arrojadas a ellos, Tempest parecía muy feliz en ver a los gemelos sentados en la casa de las serpientes, miro a Hydrus, el chico parecía estar siendo atosigado por una Puff muy valiente, el chico de ojos vino parecía asustado y entendió por qué al sentir el aura de Tempest, el chico parecía estar en un debate en qué hacer con la chica, no porque estaba _molestado_ a Hydrus sino porque le estaba _coqueteando_ a Hydrus, si los cuatro vampiros eran protectores y celosos… Tempest siendo una sola persona podía serlo cuatro veces peor. Dio un suspiro para notar que la cena ya había empezado.

-Pomona tendrá a un Puff muerta al final de la semana- murmuro a lo alto, Remus lo miro sorprendido y también notando la tensión en el gran comedor.

-No creo que viva de esta noche si decide tomar de la sopa.

-¿Qué? –Remus le señalo la burbujeante sopa de papas en la mesa de los Puff, la sopa que estaba al frente de la chica, esa misma sopa de la que todos los Puff se estaban manteniendo alejados y cada vez votaba más humo, miro a Tempest que estaba aguantando la copa de jugo, el cual también estaba burbujeando-Magia Elemental ¿Desde cuándo puede hacer _magia elemental_?

-¿Le conoces?-pregunto Remus sorprendido.

-Le ayude a nacer en uno de mis viajes y al parecer la magia me hizo su padrino, su madre solo acabo de morir y no tenía a mas nadie- dijo a lo bajo- y ahora me veo que puede matar a un chica con una sencilla sopa de papa, Lupin ¡_Una sopa_!

-¿Pasa algo Severus? –dijo Pomona preocupada.

-Solo estoy pensando como podrás decirle a los padres de esa Puff que su hija murió por una sopa de papas _hirviendo _–la maestra miro rápidamente a la mesa y notar la sopa, de la cual la chica iba a coger.

-¡No toques esa sopa!- grito exaltada para sacar su varita y desaparecerla, la chica miro a su jefa de casa extrañada, sin percatarse que casi posiblemente muere quemada por una sopa – sigan comiendo- Severus suspiro para concentrarse en su comida, lo único que rogaba era que la Puff no muriera por la comida… ya habían desperdiciado una pobre y muy rica sopa de papas.

El entendía que nadie en el gran comedor la tomaría esta noche.

* * *

En la mesa de las serpientes, Draco Malfoy miraba al príncipe con extrañes, el chico se le hacía conocido pero no sabía dónde lo había visto. Su padre había estado en la reunión donde avisaron que dos vampiros iban a asistir a Hogwarts y le había dicho que tátara de alejarlo de todos los otros chicos, su padre era un espía para el ministerio aun este estando tan corrupto, su padrino, Severus les había afirmado que Tempest no se uniría, su padre solo asintió no muy convencido, él no sabía por qué su padrino estaba tan seguro pero no había preguntado, ahora estaba viendo como el príncipe había sin darse de cuenta tratado de matar a una chica con sopa- la cual el no tocaría y dudaba que alguien lo hiciera- y parecía tan concentrado en como asesinar a la Puff que no se daba de cuenta que el jugo de su copa estaba hirviendo.

-El jugo en tu copa está hirviendo- le dijo al chico que estaba sentado delante de él, Tempest lo miro y luego la copa en su mano.

-Entonces eso era lo que Corvus quiso decir con hervir cosas cuando me enojo- murmuro pero Draco pudo oírlo- Soy Harrison Tempest Asca pero puedes decirme Tempest ¿Tu eres?

-Draco Malfoy- dijo con una sonrisa -¿Qué paso en el sorteo?

-El viejo me quería en los leones aun yo siendo de corazón una serpiente, ya he fingido suficiente siendo algo que no soy, me gustan las serpientes, el podre Hydrus se salvó de ser un Gryffin, sino era Gryffin era Puff, no creo que se hubiera controlado, en menos de una semana alguien hubiera muerto en esa torre.

-¿Son novios?- pregunto entrando a la conversación otra de las serpientes- Theodore Nott, puedes decirme Theo.

-Comprometidos desde nacimiento, conectados por la magia, él y sus otros tres hermanos –dijo con una sonrisa de molestia, esa chica debía alejar esa mano del muslo de su prometido – ¿Las Puff son tan arrastradas o solo es esa chica?

-Solo esa chica- dijo Parkinson- no todas son así.

-Me pregunto si…-Mira a Draco- ¿Crees que pueda hacerla hervir desde adentro?

El rubio de atraganto con su jugo para mirar con sorpresa al chico, en la mesa de maestro Severus sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espalda mientras que Lupin parecía estar imaginado lo que sentiría la pobre Puff, Pomona solo le rogaba a merlín que la chica notara el gran peligro en el que estaba posiblemente moriría esta noche. Dos gemelos idénticos en la mesa de las serpientes sonrieron sádicamente, posiblemente Tempest no tuviera que hacer nada, Slytherins que vieron a los gemelos solo pudieron sentir pena por cualquiera que hubiera provocado a los dos leones que ahora eran serpientes.

Cierto león y una chica cuervo soltaron una risita al notar todo lo que pasaba, el año sería muy interesante de verdad…

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

**1) Quise dejar a Neville con los leones por que es valiente y se me hace mas indicado en esa casa.**

**2) Tampoco quitare a Hydrus todavia de la casa de los Puff, que esten en casas diferentes es muy importante, ademas Hydrus es mas Puff que otra casa, es leal y justo.**

**3) Lupin y Severus se llevaran bien mas adelante.**

**4) La varita de Harry esta hecha de un arbol muy especial, esto se explicara mas adelante.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Debo darles las gracias a todos los lectores por sus comentarios, nunca pensé tener 61 comentarios en esta historia ademas El primer update de la historia en el 2015! Me siento muy orgullosa que esta historia como la de Alas de Crital sea todo un excito! GRACIAS A TODOS.

Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

**-Un Mes Después-**

Las clases para Tempest no podían ser más aburridas, después de que los bloqueos fueran quitados felizmente podía entender las cosas más claramente en clase, tres días después de su llegada a Hogwarts la casa Slytherin había aprendido a respetarlo después de un pequeño accidente…

_Tempest no estaba feliz, esa chica, esa inmunda y maldita chica lo estaba alejando de su prometido, Hydrus era de él, de nadie más bueno posiblemente de su madre y alguna hermana pero su amor era de él, lo peor era que Hydrus se veía cómodo estando cerca de la chica ahora, se comportaba amigable con ella y pasaba menos tiempo con el… los instintos del príncipe blanco solo decían una cosa._

_Estaba perdiendo a su prometido._

_Draco se había dado de cuenta muchas veces en el día su mal humor y el junto a Theo no le dejaban solo, ninguno quería que cometiera asesinato, hoy debía ser su día juntos, el día donde se quedarían todo el día juntos, donde felizmente Hydrus lo alimentaria, lo acogería entre sus brazos y lo dejaría dormir, los dos juntos pero ¿Algo de eso paso? ¡No! Hydrus no apareció en todo el día ¡Lo había dejado plantado! Su humor después de eso fue peor, los rumores en el gran comedor eran que el príncipe vampiro ya había encantado a una chica y que pronto anunciarían noviazgo, otros rumores decían que los habían visto besarse._

_El último prendió a Tempest en rabia._

_Mucha rabia._

_-¿Qué pasas criaturita? ¿Dolido por qué tu novio te dejo? –dijo una de las serpientes en burla, para ninguno era un secreto que las serpientes no lo respetaban, solo Parkinson, Nott, Zabini y Malfoy lo respetaban por dos cosas, lo habían visto enojado y sabían que era capaz de matar._

_-Déjame en paz- solo fue lo que dijo para tratar de caminar pero fue empujado por suerte pudo mantenerse parado, miro al chico de año mayor con molestia, pudo sentir como su ira regresaba ¿Cómo se atrevía? Nada de eso hubiera pasado si Hydrus estuviera con él, si su prometido estuviera a su lado para protegerlo como se lo había prometido ¿Por qué Hydrus no estaba con él? Aun estado en casas separadas ¿Por qué no podía defenderlo?_

_-Ah ¿Vas a llorar? Te duele tanto que tu novio busque a un Puff porque no le sirves, pobrecito ¿Cómo alguien como él, de la realeza se metería con una porquería como tu? No vales nada, era una monstruosidad, una pu…-no pudo terminar al caer gritando al suelo._

_Todos miraron al vampiro en la sala, Draco sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba hirviendo desde adentro, la temperatura de la sangre del chico la estaba controlando Tempest haciéndolo sentir en la peor de las pena. Los ojos de Tempest brillaban con intensidad dejando que sus instintos salieran, su ojos dorados cambiaron a un rojo tan brillante que parecían las llamas del fuego, colmillos blancos resaltaban de aquellos rojos sangrientos labios, todos pudieron presenciar la belleza de las alas del vampiro blanco, tan blanca como las nubes, abiertas en todo su esplendor._

_Tempest les había mostrado su belleza exótica, nunca, ninguno de ellos había visto a un vampiro de alas blancas._

_-Hydrus es mío, solamente mío, la persona que trate de quitármelo muere, insúltame y morirás, no te creas mucho humano, puedo matarte antes de que puedas darte cuenta y nadie me hará nada porque no te encontraran ¿Quién culparía al dulce vampiro? El cual se ha portado de lo más bien, dime ¿Te duele? –El chico grito más fuerte -¿Arde verdad? Sentir que su sangre burbujea dentro de ti, quemándote desde el celebro hasta las entrañas, sentir como se te secan los ojos y tu boca se vuelve áspera hasta el punto de que siente como si nunca hubieras probado agua, que tu temperatura suba a niveles donde te matarían ¿Por qué no estas muerto? Yo no quiero que mueras –ríe maliciosamente- quiero que sufras, que sufras tanto._

_-¡Harrison!-grito Severus, ojos rojos volvieron a su tonalidad dorado vibrante rápidamente, aquellos ojos onyx fueron cautivados por la mirada inocente del chico vampiro –déjalo._

_-¿Dejar que? –la pregunta fue sencilla, dicha en un todo inocente, cualquiera que no lo hubiera visto antes pensaría que no había hecho nada, todos en las serpientes ahora lo entendía, el chico era peligroso y un aliado muy poderoso, capaz de matar a alguien y nunca ser culpado, teniendo tropas que con solo una lagrima o daño los atacarían de la manera más vil y perversa que conocían, sintieron temor sí, pero el respeto fue mayor, el chico era una serpiente que podría hacerse pasar por algo que no era, que podría manipular y con solo una mirada podía hacerte temblar._

_-¿Qué le estabas haciendo?-pregunto Severus mirando al chico que temblaba en el suelo, su mente trataba de procesar la información adquirida, él sabía que Tempest debía estar enojado por la manera en la que Hydrus estaba actuando pero jamás pensó que sería capaz de torturar, entendió que Tempest aun siendo un vampiro blanco seguía siendo un vampiro, criaturas mágicas de gran poder, sádicas, estas conectadas por la magia por toda la vida era sumamente protectoras y celosas, más cuando el laso entre ellos eran recientes, como el de Tempest y Hydrus, Tempest nunca tuvo algo que fuera de él, nunca le perteneció algo, siempre perdía las cosas que tenía, la traición y sufrimiento de estar solo era conocimiento que el sabia a carne viva. Entonces cuatro chico llegaron y en casi semanas lo hicieron entender lo que era el cariño y que te cuidara, Tempest no quería perder eso, no quería perder a los cuatro reyes, para Tempest cualquiera que lo tratara de alejar de Hydrus o de los otros tres debía morir por que el no compartiría, no sabía que era compartir porque nunca tuvo algo que compartir y la atención, amor y cuidado de los cuatro reyes debía quedarse con él porque los cuatro vampiros eran de él y solo de él._

_Era lo que el instinto de Tempest le decía y él no sabía cómo canalizarlos._

_-No lo sé- y Severus casi le creyó, la voz de Tempest era inocente y podía hacer que le creyeras aun visto lo que había hecho-solo… solo sentí tanta ira, Hydrus y esa chica, él es **mío** ¿Por qué Hydrus no vino? Es **nuestro** día y fue capaz de** ignorarme**, yo, su **prometido** por esa… esa **perra ignorante.**_

_-Haz lo que tus instinto te digan- dijo simplemente, Severus sabía que si Tempest seguía ignorando esto mataría a alguien para después matar a la chica y posiblemente tortura hasta el olvido a Hydrus._

_-Puedo torturarla, hacerla gritar, que entienda que él es mío o convertirla, hacerla la zorra personal de esos guardias sádicos en las mazmorras, donde ellos le enseñarían a tirarse por donde yo paso, que lo mío es mío –el tono de Tempest era oscuro y lleno de maldad haciendo que todos temblara levemente._

_Severus solo se quedó viendo como el chico al cual quería como un hijo se iba a su dormitorio con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, posiblemente a planear la muerte de esa chica que no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, ciertas serpientes solo acordaron silenciosamente a seguir al chico, aun cuando sus padres seguían al señor oscuro ellos seguirían al vampiro, Lord Voldemort sería un señor oscuro, el más tenebroso en años pero Tempest Asca tenía la inocencia de un ángel y la maldad de un demonio, el poder de comandar a todo un clan y la magia más poderosa que ellos hubieran sentido, ellos no querían luchar contra ese poder tan embriagante, lo protegerían fuera de las paredes de la sala común y fuera del castillo se pararían delante de el como un ejército listo a morir por su rey._

_Ese día se creó sin Tempest saberlo el tercer lado de la guerra._

Después de eso las serpientes habían estado tranquilas, mirándole con respeto y las más jóvenes con miedo, a él no le importaba había sido su culpa por dejar que sus emociones se salieran de control pero el chico lo había llevado al borde, que le hablara de esa manera lo había llevado a pensar en los años que tuvo que pasar con su supuesta _familia_, Draco junto a los demás se habían vuelto más apegados a él y Tempest había llegado a querer a los chicos como a su familia, se arrepentía de no haber descubierto que las serpientes no era como todos las pintaban sino que Draco había tenido un poco de razón en lo que le dijo en primer año. Dio un suspiro para sonreír al acordarse de la razón por la que Hydrus se había quedado alejado de él y la verdad por esa razón lo hizo sentir más especial que antes.

_-Tempest ¿Podemos hablar? –Hydrus pregunto, el príncipe blanco estaba con Theo y Draco caminando hacia la sala común, las dos serpientes miraron a Hydrus con odio_, _Tempest no había sido el mismo chico que habían conocido el primer día y era culpa de Hydrus por ignorarlo, el humor negro de Tempest podía ser notado por las bromas sádicas de los gemelos Weasley, esos dos gemelos estaban muy pendientes al pequeño vampiro y habían hecho sufrir a cualquiera que lo molestara sin importar que fueran vampiros o serpientes._

_-Claro, les veo más tarde-las otras dos serpientes lo miraron con preocupación pero asintieron para seguir caminando, los dos vampiros entraron a uno de los salones sin usar del casillo quedando en silencio unos minutos._

_-No has venido para alimentarte- empezó Hydrus, era verdad, él no se había alimentado de Hydrus pero si de la sangre de Draco, la sangre de Veela era bastante deliciosa, aun cuando esta vella solo es cuatro cuarto de ella._

_-Me alimente de Draco, me encontró en sequedad escondido en el baño, lo próximo que supe fue que me estaba ofreciendo una copa llena de su sangre, no dejo mi lado y ofreció llenarla cuantas veces fuera necesario._

_-¿Te gusto?_

_-Rica sí pero no se compara a cuando tú me alimentas, es una sensación especial, nunca mordería a Draco, él es como mi hermano-Sonríe tristemente- ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Por qué pasas tiempo con esa chica? ¿Es que me he puesto feo? ¿O es que ya no me quieres? -Hydrus sintió la tristeza y el desespero de su prometido, el no quería hacerle daño a Tempest._

_-Creí que si me acercaba demasiado a ti ahuyentaría a las personas que querían ser tus amigos, desde lo del tren me he sentido débil ¡No pude protegerte! Susan Bones, la mejor amiga de la chica que me ha estado acosando me ha recomendado algunos libros y tácticas, no puedo usar un patronus como otros magos, no soy un mago, los patronus están hechos de luz infinita… si uso uno o soy atacado con uno podría morir._

_-Pe-pero Remus…_

_-El profesor Remus no lo uso directamente pero me debilito un poco, por eso es que me sentía débil, no sabía que mis dudas te afectarían de esa manera, debí saberlo, debí entender que tus instintos se enloquecerían al yo alejarme ¿Me perdonas mi Tempest?_

_-¿N-No estas saliendo con ella? –murmuro mirando directamente a los ojos de Hydrus._

_-Claro que no mi Tempest- paso su mano por la mejilla de su prometido- esta noche, pasaremos toda la noche juntos, comerás lo que quieras y te prometo que cuando despiertes yo estaré ahí, mirándote dormir._

_-¡Me gusta la idea!_

Hydrus había sido sincero en su palabra, se había quedado toda la noche junto a él en uno de los salones abandonados, felizmente los dos se reconciliaron bueno Tempest todavía estaba un poco enojado por la chica que todavía no entendía que Hydrus estaba comprometido y su prometido estaba planeando su muerte pero quitando a la chica todo había estado de maravilla. Los gemelos Weasley habían sido hechos para Slytherin, astutos y ambiciosos además que siempre pensando en su objetivo, él se había enterado del sueño de los gemelos por accidente y desde ahora estaba planeando con el asesor de la cuenta Potter para invertir en el regalo de cumpleaños para los gemelos, no sería que él les tuviera pena, no, él iba a invertir en la tienda y hacer crecer más la fortuna Potter, eso era lo que les diría, la verdad era que los gemelos se merecían el dinero y cumplir sus sueños, él les daría el dinero si los gemelos se lo piden por que los dos son su familia pero el sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

-¡Tempest!- dijo Draco corriendo hacia él, el rubio se había convertido en sus ojos y oído mientras no estaba -¿te sientes bien?

-Claro que me siento bien ¿Por qué preguntas? –el rubio lo miro a los ojos para sonreír.

-Te espaciaste mirando el cielo- dijo y tenía razón, llevaba bastante tiempo cerca de la ventana mirando el cielo antes de perderse en sus pensamientos.

-Solo… solo pensando en todas las cosas que han pasado en solo un mes pero vamos a dejar de hablar de eso ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Cada día… se hace más fuerte, tu eres el único que parece no notarlo, mi apariencia, la gente cada vez que me mira empieza a decir cosas no agradables ¡Quiero dejar de fingir Tempest! Quiero ser yo pero tengo miedo de lo que padre vaya a hacer si lo hago…

Tempest entendía lo que Draco quería decir, ser mitad Veela era algo fuerte, sino tenia cuidado podías matar a alguien, tu voz y apariencia seducían, temperamentos explosivos, no era fácil para el chico rubio tener esos regalos o verlos más como una maldición gracias a su padre, Lucius era la mano derecha de Voldemort y quería que Draco fuera la mano derecha de Voldemort e un futuro por que eso le daría mas poder a su nombre, Harry lo odiaba por eso, hacer que Draco se comportara de esa manera, el chico era dulce y amable, observador y a veces frio pero cuando mirabas bien podías ver al chico soñador y que quería vivir un futuro diferente al que su padre quería para él, Draco no quería quitar vidas sino salvarlas y hacer una familia, una grande con hijos a los cuales consentir, que se sentía atraído más los chicos que a las chicas, no, Draco no quería admitir que se sentía atraído a los hombres por miedo, no miedo a lo que dirán sino lo que su padre haría ¿Lo vendería al señor oscuro por más poder? Voldemort todavía no había vuelto y Lucius Malfoy estaba planeando como presentar a su hijo, adorando a Voldemort como si fuera un dios.

A Tempest le daba asco.

-No tengas miedo de tus instintos, esa criatura esta en tu sangre, es un regalo, no una maldición, no eres el único que sufre teniendo sangre de criatura, mira Zabi tiene sangre demoniaca y no cualquier clase de sangre ¿Sabes lo difícil que debe de ser para él? No brincarte en sima cada vez que dudas de ti y tu Veela sale- el rubio negó sonrojado- exacto, esa clase de criatura es muy raras y demasiado de incontrolables y como quiera se queda a tu lado porque es tu amigo.

-Tengo miedo Tempest- dijo para abrazarlo – no quiero que e-el me ofrezca, no quiero servir a un hombre al que no respeto, yo quiero servirte a ti- Tempest se quedó sorprendido, miro al rubio a los ojos, el rubio estaba hablando en serio- si Tempest, te serviré como un sirviente, esclavo, un amigo o como tú quieras pero te juro mi lealtad, si quieres enfrentarte al mundo luchare a tu lado, si quieres que me sacrifique por ti así lo hace ¿No te has dado de cuenta? Tu magia, tu poder, la personalidad que tienes, que seas amigable, tu control, todo en ti nos mostró que ahí tres lado en la guerra, que no tenemos que ir a un lugar donde nos miraran como personas malas o seguir los pasos de nuestros padre, tu, sin darte de cuenta nos abriste un nuevo lugar donde podemos ser nosotros Tempest.

-Si supieras la verdad…

-De quien eres en verdad Potter- dijo el rubio con burla, Tempest se separó bruscamente mirando al rubio horrorizado –Nadie más lo sabe, solo yo y Theo ninguna de las chicas lo sabe, creo que los gemelos lo saben pero nadie más, te vi hace unos días, tus ojos verdes son inconfundibles.

-¿No me odias?

-¿Por? –Pregunto ladeando la cabeza -¿Por qué no aceptaste mi mano? Fue mi culpa, debí notar que tenías un corazón puro y lleno de amabilidad, me comporte como un crio y me arrepiento pero estamos aquí ahora, hablando civilmente como dos personas que se han conocido de toda la vida, descubriendo que tenemos más en común de lo que nos imaginamos ¿Olvidaras el pasado? Dejémoslo atrás, ya no eres el chico de oro, no eres amigo de los traidores, eres mi Tempest, el chico que me ha ayudado, el que me escucha, al que quiero como un hermano y solo lo conozco desde hace un mes.

-Y-Yo también te quiero como un hermano y no quiero perder eso Draco.

-Entonces no lo perderás conmigo ni con las serpientes que saben la verdad, somos amigos y te queremos de muchas maneras, amigos, hermanos, como tus soldados, oídos y ojos- coge la mano de Tempest para besarla- personas que serían capases morir por ti.

-Yo no quiero eso.

-Y lo sabemos pero así es como mucho de nosotros nos sentimos, no solo nosotros sino los dos gemelos que te ven como un hermano, ahí otras personas que son serpientes porque son capaces de camuflar sus intenciones, no tengas miedo de esto Tempest, eso es lo que eres un líder natural, aun cuando pronto te llamaran reina para nosotros serás nuestro Lord, Maestro y Rey –lo mira a los ojos- ¿A que le tienes miedo? Tu no nos estas obligando a hacer esto Tempest.

-¡No quiero ser igual que ese monstruo! No quiero hacer que la gente se sacrifique por mí –da un suspiro- volví porque sabía que habían personas a las que quería salvar, como a los gemelos y algunos amigos, y-yo no quería esto…

-El señor oscuro no te dejara en paz si vuelve Tempest, te buscara, tratara de reclutarte y al no conseguirlo los cercanos a ti y a tu gente estarán en peligro, nosotros sabemos que no está muerto y es cuestión de tiempo a que encuentre una manera de volver y vendrá en busca de Harry James Potter, el chico que está escondido en la dimensión vampírica –Tempest también lo sabía, podían pasar años y no pasar nada pero en cualquier día Voldemort volvería y esta vez seria a toda su fuerza, todos estarían en peligro, esos a los que quería, su padrino, los que pronto se convertirían en su gente –serenos tus soldados queriendo no solo protegerte a ti sino también la libertad que tú nos das y por eso que creemos porque sabemos que aunque nosotros moramos de vejes y el señor tenebroso todavía este tú, Tempest protegerás a nuestros niños, a nuestras familias, protegerás nuestra libertad.

-Y-Yo…yo Draco…

-No contestes ahora, todavía somos jóvenes, todavía no sabes en qué lado estarás pero debes saber que cuando escojas un lado nosotros te seguiremos porque ese es el tercer lado de la guerra, tu lado, tu poder y ambición, la libertad que nos das porque ya no eres Harry Potter, ya no eres ese chico que creía que éramos malos, ahora sabes que somos al igual que tu chicos y chicas influenciados por nuestros padres, seremos pocos pero esos pocos te vemos como nuestro Rey y Líder –dijo con una sonrisa, mira al peli negro a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules platinados se encontraron con la suavidad de los dorados de Tempest –vamos al gran comedor, creo que oí que los gemelos decir que jugarían una nueva broma.

A lo lejos unos ojos vino miraban a los dos chicos irse, él había visto los cambios en alguna de las serpientes, no solo en el mismo año que Tempest sino también en mayor y menor, los menores como un icono, una madre a la que podían hablarle de sus preocupaciones, sobre lo que querían ser en un futuro, Tempest era esa persona a la cual le contaban lo que no podían a sus padres por miedo a ser reprimidos o hasta golpeados, los de grado mayor lo veían como un Líder aun siendo menor que ellos, el poder de Tempest no solo siendo un mago era grande, tenía ese lado tranquilo, dulce y amable como cualquier mago de la luz pero también tenía ese lado sádico, controlador y ambicioso que tenía cualquier mago oscuro o vampiro, les había mostrado que él no tenía un objetivo que no fuera defender a esos a los que quería, el no creía en las tonterías en las que creía Voldemort y tampoco creía en que debían confiar tanto en los muggle como creían el Ministerio y Albus Dumbledore, Harry era neutral, creía que algunos muggle eran de confiar pero otros al no entenderlos les temían, posiblemente los verían como una clase de monstruos, un peligro para ellos y los que querían, los muggles no eran indefensos, el de ojos dorados también creía que los chico y chicas nacidos de padres no mágicos debían ser informados de las costumbres mágicas, enseñarles que en el mundo en el que estaban era muy diferente al que se criaron, los nacidos de no magos traían sus tradiciones y no aprendían las del mundo mágico enojado a los criados en el mundo mágico porque sus celebraciones, las celebraciones que ellos celebraban con sus hijos poco a poco iban siendo cambiadas por el ministerio a veces hasta prohibidas. Tempest tenía muchas opiniones pero entendía que a veces las cosas no cambiaban tan rápido como debían, en cualquier momento algún muggle podría destruirlos y alzar una guerra peor a la que podría traer Voldemort o hasta Voldemort volver a la vida y terminar lo que empezó, tratar de reinar el mundo mágico nuevamente, pero a él no le importaban esas cosas, Tempest era lo único que le importaba y sabía que aun cuando habida pasado poco tiempo en estar en el castillo posiblemente en un año más ganara la familia que siempre quiso y a la vez brindarle a algunas personas una libertad que nunca tuvieron. Dio un suspiro para sonreír ante la noche, solo tenían que esperar… serían unos cuantos años muy interesantes de verdad.

* * *

**-Vampiria –Castillo Principal-**

Corvus miro la carta sobre su escritorio, un hombre lobo en Hogwarts, Hydrus le había dicho que Remus Lupin había estado tranquilo y no había reconocido a Tempest pero que posiblemente fuera un buen aliado, el odiaba a los lobos que se reprimían de esa manera no solo era unos idiotas por no aceptar ese gran regalo sino que también humillaban a un clan tan poderoso como el que eran los lobos, su padre había hablado hace poco sobre la posibilidad de mandar a Lupin con los lobos mayores eso era si aceptaba la oferta, también estaba el asunto de los dementores, en el momento que había leído esa parte de la carta sintió como la rabia lo comía ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan estúpida? Está bien los dementores estarían rodeando el castillo, todo perfecto, los niños y Tempest están rodeados de maestros, barreras y demás protecciones pero ¿El tren? ¿Buscarlo en el tren? Un lugar donde los niños no tienen donde huir, donde no hay ningún adulto que los cuide ¡El Ministro tenia suerte que solo habían sido dos! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran sido más? O peor matado a alguien ¡Tenían suerte que algo peor no le llego a pasar a Tempest!

Sonrió sádicamente.

Pero ya tenía su venganza en marcha, poco a poco destruir la reputación del imbécil, una rubia escritora estuvo muy feliz de aceptar el trabajo de escribir las _aventuras_ de Tempest y Hydrus en Hogwarts, la edición saldría cada mes y él estaba feliz de informarles a todos lo que paso en el tren ¿Cuántos padres no mandaran catas? Él quería ver la cara del ministro al darse de cuenta de su error, nadie podía a su prometido en peligro y se salía con la suya, nadie.

-¿Corvus? –el mayor de los prometidos miro hacia la puerta donde su padre estaba- encontramos al traidor.

-¿Dónde encontraron a la rata? –dijo con una sonrisa pero rápido la quito al ver a su padre sentarse con seriedad- ¿Padre?

-Uvul lo encontró, según su información la rata ha estado escondida haciéndose con una familia de magos en su forma de animagus-dijo con repulsión- como no se han dado de cuenta yo no sé pero…

-¿Pero? Padre ¿Dónde está?- esto no le daba buena espina.

-La rata está en Hogwarts.

-Mandare la carta, voy a sacar a Tempest de Hogwarts –dijo parándose pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Sirius se enteró y va hacia haya.

-¡Esta loco, el lugar está rodeado de Dementores! ¿Quiere que Tempest pierda lo único que tiene de su familia? ¡Hará llorar a Ten! Y te juro que si eso pasa y sale vivo de eso yo mismo lo matare –grito molesto para salir del estudio, debía encontrar al imbécil, no tenía su varita, estaba débil y todo el mundo sabía quién era, Fudge todavía no había movido nada para limpiar su nombre – eres un suicida Black ¡Suicida te digo!

Las cosas hubieran sido tan tranquilas si Tempest hubiera sido traído al castillo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

**-En algún lugar-**

En el momento en el que oyó que su pequeño Harry estaba en el mismo lugar que esa rata, Sirius Black vio rojo, no solo estaba preocupado que algo le fuera a pasar al chico sino que también estaba sediento por venganza, no estaba pensando cuerdamente, en sus años en Azkaban para eso quería sobrevivir, no solo para matar a Peter sino que también poder proteger a Harry. Aun cuando una mitad de él le decía que era una mala idea la otra parte se dejaba llevar por el odio ahora corría a toda velocidad tratando de llegar a Hogwarts por suerte había podido usar uno de los portales antes que notaran que no estaba.

Primero: entraría a Hogwarts.

Segundo: buscaría a la rata de los Weasley, el no entendía como una familia de magos no podía identificar que la maldita rata no era normal, doce años… la maldita vive doce años y ellos no sospechan que algo pasa.

Tercero: buscar a Tempest y decirle lo ocurrido.

Cuarto: llevar el cuerpo de Peter al Ministerio, nadie lo meterá de nuevo a la cárcel, puede decir que Peter se resistió… murió en un lamentable accidente.

Quito: reclamar la custodia de su Harry y darle todos los regalos que se merece.

Una lista bastante corta y fácil, no había tiempo para fallar, debía tener cuidado con los dementores y algunos maestros que podrían reconocerlo aunque el entendía que su forma muy parecida a un Grim los ahuyentaría, algunas veces hay que amar ser un animagus. Miro el cielo al detenerse un momento, pronto seria luna llena y cierta persona tendría su cambio, el esperaba poder hacer esto, quería recuperar a su Remus, el entendía que debieron haberle dicho a Remus del cambio, debieron quedarse con el cómo cuidador secreto, si esa estúpida idea no se les hubiera ocurrido, James y Lily estarían vivos, Harry huera tenido la una infancia normal sin ese sello en sus poderes y él nunca hubiera terminado en Azkaban por doce años aunque si él hubiera sido el cuidador secreto no hubieran descubierto que Peter era un traído, posiblemente James y Lily todavía peleando mientras que Harry era cuidado en el reino, donde hubiera compartido con sus prometido, aprender tradiciones y ser feliz.

Pero nada paso así.

Cambiaron de cuidador secreto, Peter los traiciono, Lily y James murieron, Harry tuvo una infancia desastrosa sin saber lo que era, el termino en prisión por algo que no hizo… Harry no se crio con sus prometidos, no sabía que existían si no fuera porque salió de ese infierno que algunos llamarían _hogar_, el odio que creo por Albus Dumbledore rivalizaba el odio que él le tenía a Peter, él no sabía que Severus había visto en esas memorias pero le decía que se habían hecho amigos, no solo el sino que también James y Lily, de alguna manera Severus los había perdonado, de alguna forma se habían acercado hasta ser amigos… el viejo destruyo eso, destruyo las chanzas de Severus de salvar a Harry, no solo a Harry sino también a Draco Malfoy, ese niño sería tan diferente si Severus lo hubiera criado, no sería de esa manera, siendo el mejor, mejor amigo de Harry o hasta que los dos crecieran como hermanos, como se había visto en esas fotografías que Ragnok les había entregado, el álbum había sido una de las cosas que sobrevivieron Godric Hollow y fueron transportadas a bóveda Potter donde solo Harry podría abrirlo.

Aulló tristemente a la luna despejada en el cielo, él, Sirius Black se quedó dormido debajo de uno de los árboles del bosque, si hubiera estado en su forma humana podrías haber visto las lágrimas salir de sus ojos mientras revivía el pasado en sus sueños. No muy lejos cierto vampiro corría de igual manera hacia Hogwarts, maldiciendo a cierto Black miro a la luna con pesadez.

De verdad las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles si se hubieran llevado a la fuerza al castillo a Tempest.

* * *

**-Al Día Siguiente- Hogwarts-**

Tempest estaba sentado en la mesa de las serpientes felizmente comido su desayuno, la noche anterior había sido una muy interesante, la mayoría de los Gryff tenía pelo verde cada vez que pensaban o insultaban a una serpiente y cada vez que lo hacían con la transformación su pelo parecía cada vez más como si se hubiera electrocutado –la primera vez que paso la chica grito como si la mataran- algunos Puff tenían pelo multicolor, lo cual solo les hacía reírse entre ellos excepto la acosadora de Hydrus, la chica parecía un sapo, arugas y barros gordas por toda la cara, piel amarilla, nariz grande, sus uñas estaban horrendas y muy negras, su pelo al igual que los Gryff se volvía muy _eléctrico_ a diferencia era que cada vez que se acercaba a Hydrus perdía un mechón de cabello, los Claw no podían acercarse a ningún libro que no fuera los de la escuela o de verdad necesitaran para las clases, cada vez que intentaban acercare a otro libro recibían una muy _desnuda_ advertencia, ninguno de los que estuvo en ese momento en la librería quería acordarse de ver al chico… sin poca ropa, muy poco de los Slytherin –la mayoría primer año- por una estaña razón estallaban en risa en el momento menos pensado, ya había tres en la enfermería por casi asfixiarse por no dejar de reír –no era como si pudieran- es decir, la noche estuvo muy interesante de verdad.

-Fred y George de verdad crearon una obra de arte- dijo con una sonrisa al ver a la chica gritar de frustración al perder otro mechón de cabello, el sabía que las miradas de alguno de los Puff eran de saber que lo causaba pero era inteligentes y se callaban, ninguno quería -enojar- quitarle diversión a Tempest –amo verla sufrir.

-Eres un sádico- dijo Theo con una sonrisa –muy sádico.

-Y lo admito con felicidad.

-Tempest- dijo Draco mirando a de ojos dorados- deberías leer esto, creo que uno de tus prometidos estaba un _poco_ molesto por el ataque en el tren –el tono divertido de Draco no paso por alto, Tempest cogió el periódico con interés de saber que había puesto al chico de esa manera.

**_¡ATAQUE EN EL TREN HACIA HOGWARTS!_**

**_POR: RITA SKEETER_**

_Mis queridos lectores así como lo leen ¡El tren fue atacado antes de llegar a Hogwarts! Por una fuente muy confidencial nos informó que dos **dementores** entraron al tren al este detenerse a mitad de camino, mi sorpresa fue mucha ¿Qué hacían dos dementores rondando un tren lleno de niños? Y más cuando este tren está desprotegido de cualquier ataque de criaturas mágicas como dementores, fue una suerte que en este año hubiera un maestro en el tren, Remus J. Lupin el nuevo maestro de las defensas contra las artes oscuras había decidido ir con los estudiantes, ninguno de ellos sabiendo que estas criaturas estarían cuidando Hogwarts este año, muchos hijos de no mago saben de estas y solo un puñado de magos puede realizar el encantamiento para alejarlos y agregado que el encantamiento solo se enseña en séptimo año me sorprende que ninguno de los padres de niño mágicos haya recibido una carta de más sinceras condolencias. No hubo muertos pero si dos atacados, Los dos príncipes vampiros fueron atacados por estas criaturas y por mi informante la raza vampírica no estuvo feliz de esto, ellos sabían que los dementores estarían en **Hogwarts**, donde los dos príncipes además de todos los estudiantes estarían rodeados de maestros y un mago muy poderoso como Albus Dumbledore, ellos no solo se enteraron por una carta mandada por uno de los príncipes sino que estuvieron muy indignados de saber que el tren fue atacado, se mostraron muy preocupados no solos por los príncipes sino también por los demás estudiantes._

_" ¿Qué clase de imbécil mando a los dementores a chequear un tren lleno de **niños**? Si hubieran sido más ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Estaban en la mitad de la nada, enserados en sus compartimientos mientras los dementores les robaban el alma, muchos lo sabrían si pero ¿Cómo se defenderían de ellos? ¡Son solo niños! Chicos y chicas que no saben el encantamientos y los que lo saben y pueden usarlo ya se graduaron ¡Me da risa y pena al mismo tiempo! Risa de frustración, porque si no hubiera sido por ese maestro posiblemente mi hijo y prometido estarían sin alma y pena… pena por el imbécil sin celebro que los mando a chequear el tren todavía estando lleno de estudiantes, no creo que el incidente hubiera sido dicho a los padres ¿Cómo algo así no fue avisado?" dijo el rey muy serio "Solo quisiera saber la reacción de los padre, a esos padres que se les ha ocultado que en el tren donde sus hijos e hijas viajaban fue atacado, las cartas que el Ministerio recibirá, me da pena el pobre estúpido que los padres degollaran, por que la culpa es del que dio la orden y por lo que se el ministerio es responsable de controlar unas criaturas que no pueden ser controladas, mis chicos están todavía en la escuela porque el incidente no paso a mayores y si vuelve a pasar espero que estén preparados para recibir a mas vampiros en Hogwarts por que tendrán guardaespaldas por el resto del año"_

_Lord Shadox mostro no solo su preocupación en no ser informado por el ataque sino también la preocupación que otros padres y madres no fueran informados también ¿Cómo es que algo así pudo quedarse callado? Algún niño tuvo que decir algo ¿No? Yo también me pregunto qué persona en su sano juicio fue capaz de mandar a revisar el tren de esa manera ¿El Ministro de Magia sabrá esto? ¿Por qué no ha dado su declaración? El debe saberlo es el Ministro, todos esos papeles pasan por el para ser fírmados y todos sabemos que una firma mágica no puede ser falsificada. Este ataque me llana de preguntas ¿los pequeños en la escuela están a salvo? ¿Los dementores solo se quedaran fuera de la escuela? ¿Qué precauciones el Ministerio tomo antes del comienzo escolar? Yo mis queridos lectores no puedo estar más preocupada de lo que estoy. Cuando preguntamos al Ministerio por información nos negaron cualquier entrevista incluyendo el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge._

_Así me despido mis queridos lectores. _

**_Información Sobre:_**

**_ Los Dementores y sus Efectos (Pj. 2)_**

**_Ministro de Magia, Ministerio y sus Leyes (Pj. 5 -6)_**

**_Hogwarts (Pj.6)_**

Tempest estaba seguro que Corvus tuvo algo que ver en esto, justamente el día después de que la carta de Hydrus fue mandada y un artículo sale ¿Qué clase de coincidencia es esa? Miro a Hydrus que también estaba mirándole divertidamente, definitivamente su prometido sabía algo.

-Es interesante y estoy pensando que mi prometido sabe algo- les dijo en el mismo tono que Draco había usado, algo le decía que posiblemente el Ministerio lo estaría pasando muy mal al final del día- me pregunto cuántos padres mandaran cartas.

-Cariño creo que el ministerio no es el único lugar que las recibirá- dijo Pansy con una media sonrisa, Tempest miro hacia donde estaba la chica, una lechuza acababa de entrar y pararse al frente de Dumbledore, el cual palideció bastante cuando la carta se abrió sola…

**_¡ALBUS MUCHOS NOMBRES PARA SU PROPIO BIEN DUMBLEDORE! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A NO AVISARME QUE HUBO UN ATAQUE? MI SOBRINA ESTABA EN ESE TREN ¿SABES LO QUE PUDO HABER PASADO VERDAD? ELLA Y TODOS EN EL TREN PUDIERO HABER SIDO ASESINADOS POR DEMENTORES, SINO HUBIERA SIDO POR LUPIN ESOS DOS PRINCIPES ESTARIAN EN UNA CAMA ¿ENTIENDES LO QUE PROBOCARIA ESO? Y AHORA NO SOLO ME ENTERO POR EL PROFETA QUE EL TREN FUE ATACADO SINO QUE POSIBLEMENTE AL IGUAL QUE YO PADRES SE ESTEN ENTERANDO POR EL PEDRIODICO ¡SI ALGO LE HUBIERA PASADO A SUSAN EL MINISTERIO SERIA EL ULTIMO DE TUS PROBLEMAS SABES! ¡YO MISMA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS TE HUBIERA ARRANCADA CADA PELO DE ESA ESTUPIDA BARBA, PARA LUEGO SACARTE LAS ENTRANAS Y HACERTELAS COMER! FELIZMENTE ESTARIAS DESPIERTO CUANDO TE ARRANCARA LA LENGUA Y TE VIERA COMO TE AHOGAS CON TU SANGRE VIEJO CABRA, EL MINISTERO HA ESTADO RESIVIENDO CARTAS DE NO SOLO PADRES MAGICOS SINO TAMBIEN PADRES MUGGLES QUERIENDO SABER COMO LA ESCUELA TAN SEGURA A LA QUE MANDARON A SUS HIJO E HIJAS LOS PUSO EN PELIGRO, NO ESPERES QUE ESTA SEA LA UNICA CARTA QUE RESIVAS PADRES DE CASA NOBLES ESTAS RECLAMANDO TU CABEZA Y LA DEL MINISTRO POR NO SER AVISARDOS Y ENTERARSE POR SKEETER, YO QUE TU EMPEZARIA ESCRIBIENDO POR LO MENOS UNA DISCULPA ADEMAS DE POSIBLEMENTE ASEGURARTE QUE NO HAYAN MAS ATAQUES, UNO MAS FALTA Y HOGWARTS ESTARA LLENA DE VAMPIROS ¡POR QUE EL REY VAMPIRICO NO ESTABA FELIZ CUANDO SE PRESENTO AL MINISTERIO! OH ALBUS CUIDADO CON LO QUE HACES, VI A ESE HOMBRE ENOJADO Y TE DIGO CUALQUIER LORD OSCURO NO LE LLEGA NI A LOS TALONES AL LORD SHADOX, ANDATE CON CUIDADO._**

_Susan cariño escríbeme cuando quieras y si hay otro problema con los dementores, te quiero mucho y que pases un día muy tranquilo._

_Sinceramente:_

_Madam Amelia Bones_

_Lady de la casa noble Bones._

Todos miraron como la carta se destruía, Dumbledore parecía haber perdido todo color en su cara mientras que cada maestro miraba las cenizas de la carta para mirar a la joven Bones, esta parecía no afectada por la amenaza o tono de su tía.

-Es lo menos que haría- dijo la chica al percibir todas las miradas- todavía me acuerdo del idiota que trato de secuestrarme cuando tenía cinco… creo que todavía está en Azkaban…sin dientes y sin uñas… bastante loco debo decir.

-Nueva ley entre los Slytherin, quieren sobrevivir no se metan con Bones o se encontraran con la ira de Amelia Bones- murmuro uno de los de segundo año y todos los Slytherin que lo oyeron asintieron, ninguno tenía un deseo de muerte, Tempest de verdad estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho, él no era un suicida muchas gracias.

Por alguna extraña razón ahora entendía como era que Hydrus podía agradarle Susan.

Los dos tenían guardianes _muy_ protectores.

-Yo trate de mandarle una carta a madre pero Caul volvió con la carta sin importar cuantas veces tratara de mandarla –dijo Zabini con molestia- creo que estaba demasiado de asustado.

-Los dementores no atacan animales pero estos les tienen miedo por su presencia oscura –dijo Draco leyendo el Profeta- la mayoría de las persona reviven sus peores memorias al estar cerca de ellos al punto de perder el conocimiento, otros con estar minutos cerca de ellos que la presión es demasiada y pierden la capacidad de pensar quedado enserados en la memoria por unos días, algunos hasta semanas o meses sin despertar y mucha exposición a estos son capaces de volverte loco –los mira- son criaturas que no quisieras encontrarte estando solo.

-Créeme cuando te sigo que no es una experiencia que vivir- murmuro en un tono monótono Tempest, por alguna razón había perdido el apetito.

-Y yo te creo- murmuro maldiciéndose mentalmente, los dementores era un tema un poco frágil con Tempest, ninguno sabía lo que había vivido pero si sabía que era malo.

-Es hora de irnos y llegaremos tarde a encantamientos –dijo Theo con una sonrisa, los demás se pararon pero notaron muy bien la cantidad de comida no consumida el plato del príncipe, cada uno se aseguró de vigilar muy bien que comiera en el almuerzo y cena, algo les decía que esa pequeña cantidad había sido lo mismo comido en la cena del día pasado.

Ninguno de los cuatro más cercano al chico tenía un buen presentimiento.

* * *

**-Hogwarts-**

Cierta rata rechoncha pasaba por las grietas en las parecer, la información que tenía valía oro, su amo le daría un aseso, no solo un ascenso sino que por fin todos lo respetarían, si las ratas pudieran reír esta estaría riendo maliciosamente, solo tenía que esperar a que su amo lo llamara, lo contactara de alguna manera para el decirle los nuevos acontecimientos, Quien en realidad era Tempest Asca ¡Su amo tendría la victoria y de una vez podría tener el poder de los vampiros!

-¡Sccaber! Creí que ese tonto gato te había matado- dijo el menor de los Weasley, por lo menos este le daba más comida y lo dejaba en paz, no era como ese Percy que quería que rebajara y a veces se olvidaba de él, maldito Weasley, algún día pagaría por no darle comida- vamos hoy te daré doble ración de comida.

Si, la vida era perfecta siendo una rata.

* * *

**-En los pasillos-**

-¡Hey Hydrus!

-Draco ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto el de ojos vino al rubio.

-Tempest no ha estado comiendo estos días muy bien ¿Sabes lo que pasa? –le pregunto preocupado, él y los demás habían notado que el chico no había estado comido y el había notado que sus horas de descanso eran menos, cuando todos despertaban este ya estaba despierto o que en medio de la noche te levantabas y estaba leyendo cualquier libro- tampoco ha estado durmiendo.

-Son los dementores- le dijo para empezar a caminar junto al chico- aun cuando están lejos aquel ataque le hizo revivir una de sus peores memorias y Tempest no vino de una _buena_ casa.

-¿L-Lo maltrataban?

-Nunca nos ha hablado sobre eso pero su padrino nos dijo que no fue una infancia feliz como muchos creían… no… fue muy lejos de feliz.

-Esto afectara su salud ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Muéstrenle que está a salvo, que los dementores no lo están- sonríe un poco- cuando no pueda dormir trata que alguno de ustedes este con el hasta que se duerma o toda la noche, por la comida solo díganle lo poco que está comiendo.

-Todavía no entiendo como tu siendo un vampiro puedes alimentarlo…

-Es complicado, mientras el casamiento no este hecho nuestros cuerpos se verán humanos, funcionaran de esa manera- le dice sonriendo- Tempest encontrara a algunas personas que su sangre será irresistible, esos son nuestros… como ponerlo… ¿Cantantes? Solo hay uno que es suficientemente fuerte para atraer a Tempest, este humano, mago o hasta mestizo al ser un cantante produce más sangre de la normal y no afecta su salud, nuestra mordida no lo infecta, Tempest en otra parte… es diferente, su raza le permite seguir teniendo un cuerpo humano que envejecerá hasta una edad, la edad en la que nuestro crecimiento se detendrá, Tempest… su corazón late, no es vampiro como los demás y es complicado.

-Creo que lo entiendo así que dejémoslo hasta ahí antes de que me causes un dolor de cabeza -murmuro el rubio con una microscópica sonrisa- ¿Cómo te estas acostumbrando al castillo?

-Es fácil moverse, las clases no son tan complicadas, mi magia la verdad está bien pero no puedo canalizarla por una varita ¡Soy un vampiro! No necesito una varita, nuestra magia es diferente a la de ustedes los magos pero ¿Los maestros entienden eso? ¡No! ¿Les importa? ¡Absolutamente no! Mis hermanos, Equuleus y Eridanus tienen suerte de estar en una escuela que los entiende y saben que con una sola protesta a nuestro padre pueden arruinar la economía de su comunidad mágica.

-¿De verdad?

-Nuestros asestaros no dieron ese dinero en vano Draco, sabían que posiblemente los magos se hicieran los tontos en devolver el dinero así que en el contrato de paz pusieron una pequeña clausura, _si uno de los futuros reyes, estudiantes o trabajadores en el mundo mágico quieren romper el contrato de paz esa comunidad debe dar todo el dinero prestado, si no es el dinero, propiedades, joyería, libros y artículos valiosos o de gran valor historial se deberá de dar al clan como paga hasta que la suma prestada esa comunidad mágica este completa, sea en artículos o dinero- _sonríe maliciosamente- es decir, esta comunidad mágica nos hace enojar, el contrato de paz se rompe y vuestro gobierno aquí en Britania nos tendrá que pagar la suma que nuestro clan presto cuando Grindelwald y Voldemort fueron destruidos, todos esos arreglos se hicieron con el dinero que mi tátara, tátara abuelo y padre prestaron, ni se digan las guerras muggle que han afectado al mundo mágico alrededor del mundo o esta comunidad mágica.

-Nos dejarían en la quiebra.

-No solo eso, si el Ministerio no puede cubrir la deuda con dinero que ellos tengan, adivina de donde saldrá el dinero.

-Las bóvedas de Gringotts, todos los ciudadanos en esta comunidad tendrán que sacar dinero de sus bóvedas para pagar la deuda- piensa un poco mas- no solo causaría un desastre en la economía y una guerra política sino que los goblins estarían muy enojados si su banco es metido en el enredo.

-Causando una rebelión y esta llevaría a otra guerra goblin, vuestra comunidad no tendrá el dinero para pagar reparaciones, medicinas o hasta comprar comida, el sistema caería de tal manera que la única manera de salvarse seria pedir ayuda.

-Otros ministerios no ayudaran, Gran Britania cerro sus conexiones hace mucho, los otros Ministerios acordaron dejar perder este lugar por sus reglas absurdas y tontas guerra que empezaban a también afectar sus hogares –dijo pálido- solo algunas personas serian aceptadas, niños menores o nacidos de no magos podían mudarse y adaptarse a la diferencia entre todas las comunidades, otras personas no… la única forma de salir de banca rota seria pedirle dinero a una de las comunidades de criaturas…

-Ninguna quera prestarles dinero porque no quieren a un clan tan influente como el de los vampiros en su contra, la única salida seria pedir un perdón a los vampiros y tratar de re establecer la paz entre las dos razas y con esto el préstamo de dinero para poner sobrevivir- suelta una risa- te acabo de dar una lección en historia después de todo el préstamo de dinero fue escrito en libros que ahora están prohibidos por el ministerio…

-…Wow…

-Eso mismo dije yo cuando me lo explicaron- dijo riendo un poco – a que mis ancestro no era un par de serpientes calculosas.

-Solo wow…ahora que lo pienso mejor Hogwarts estaría entre las propiedades dadas por ser tan valiosa en la historia mágica y monetariamente, la escuela vale una fortuna- murmuro por alguna razón se preguntaba qué tan tontos podían llegar las personas en el ministerio al no darse de cuenta de esto- una guerra goblin, vampírica y contra el Señor Oscuro… el mundo mágico no sobrevivirá tres guerras y tres bandos que podrían aliarse y causar el infierno.

-¿Ya entiendes porque me divierte estar aquí?

-De verdad la escuela necesita un mejor maestro de historia.

-Concuerdo amigo mío, completamente de acuerdo


	9. Chapter 9

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

Remus Lupin estaba feliz, muy feliz aun cuando la persona que traiciono su confianza estaba suelto y su cachorro estaba lejos con los vampiros él estaba feliz, estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba, tenía a un estudiante fantástico entre los chicos que estaban cogiendo clases apartes para poderse defender de los Dementores y se estaba llevando bien con Snape, Harrison Tempest Asca era una sorpresa, en todas las reuniones desde el comienzo de clases los maestros habían aplaudido y comentado su gran entendimiento, poder y disciplina, posiblemente fuera uno de los primeros en la lista de notas sino era que ganaba el primer lugar, absorbía la teoría como una esponja y realizaba los hechizos y encantamientos como si los hiciera todos los días. El vampiro rápidamente se habia hecho respetar entre las demás casas, los Hufflepuff por ejemplo estaban tratado de evitar un asesinato contra un chica que era demasiado de tonta para ver que estaba siempre involucrada en un _accidente_ muy raro y que le ocasionarían la muerte cada vez que intentaba _coquetear _con Hydrus, si, ninguna de las chicas Puff eran tan estúpidas como para acercársele de esa manera al chico, la única que podía acercarse y que no pasara nada a su alrededor era Susan Bones y era porque el joven Asca la consideraba una amiga, los Raven eran muy atentos y sabían que era mejor mantenerse lejos del chico, solo hablarle cuando este les hablara pero también los cuervos sabían respetar la inteligencia y entendimiento del chico, muchas veces podías verle junto algunos muy valientes cuervos- la mayoría de primer año- sentados cerca de la fuente, algunas veces era hablando sobre tarea, cosas que no entendía en clases y otras veces era al chico siendo como una madre, un instinto maternal que se habia ganado a muchos de primero que extrañaban eso de sus casas, también muchos veían que el chico estaba cambiando a Slytherin, el de ojos dorados con una sola mirada de desapruebo podía hacer a una serpiente tres veces más grande y con el doble de experiencia temblara de temor y pedir disculpas sí, todos sabían que algo habia pasado pero ninguna de las serpientes hablaría y nadie les preguntarían, los Gryffin…eran otra historia. En el momento que se dieron de cuenta que el príncipe era un lado débil en Slytherin empezaron con los ataques, al principio habían sido burlas, no burlas saludables, a la semana pasar tres leones con un problema muy doloroso entre las piernas quedaron en la enfermería por insultar e insinuarse sexualmente al príncipe, en un mes los ataques entre las dos casas se volvieron violentos y viciosos al príncipe ser visto sangrando por una caída provocada por los leones, las serpientes estaban ardiendo en llamas después de eso, no todas eran tan apegadas al príncipe blanco pero eran leales a su casa y el chico era una serpiente, ya no verías al joven Asca solo en los pasillos, siempre detrás de él estaban Nott y Zabini además de un grupo de primer año lo rodeaba cada vez que entraba al comedor, los gemelos Weasley atacaban muchas veces a sus víctimas ya no en bromas coloridas y graciosas, no, ahora entre más fuerte fuera el ataque contra el príncipe mas sufriría la persona, los tres que pasaron no solo una humillación sino también tres semanas en la enfermería, nadie los pudo culpar ya que los chicos nunca estuvieron cerca de los tres atacados. Miro alrededor de la oficina de Albus, todos los maestros estaban presentes, hablando sobre como habían estado las clases en esas semanas.

-Hydrus Shadox está teniendo un poco de problemas en mi clase- les dijo Minerva- primero pensé que era que no estaba intentando pero su problema me pareció ser que no conectaba con su varita.

-En mi clase me pareció con ese mismo problema, se frustro la primera vez que lo reprendí por no intentar y me di de cuenta que lograba las cosas mejor cuando no la usaba- les dijo Filius.

-Es un vampiro- les dijo Severus- el chico, su magia es diferente a la nuestra y no podemos esperar que pueda hacer todo igual que nosotros.

-¿Entonces por qué esta aquí?

-Quiero recordarles que su prometido está estudiando aquí, es normal que los vampiros no nos tengan confianza y no quieran dejar a su futura _reina_ solo.

-¡Hogwarts es muy segura!

-¿Tengo que recordarte que hace una semana Pomfrey atendió a Tempest con una nariz rota después de una caída provocada por un león? –Le pregunto con molestia a la mujer – los ataques contra el príncipe Asca cada vez se hacen más violentos y te agradecería que los pararas.

-¿Qué dices de tus serpientes? ¡Tengo a dos leones en una camilla!

-¡Mis serpientes solo estaban protegiendo a su príncipe!

-¿Príncipe Severus?- pregunto Albus.

-Sí, príncipe, las más pequeñas lo ven como una madre y las más grandes respetan el poder que tienen, sino se acuerdan Slytherin cuidan a los suyos, reconocen el _poder_ y saben _respetar, _también se les ha olvidado que estamos hablando de un príncipe _Vampiro_ _próximo a casarse con cuatro reyes vampíricos_ que con una sola palabra podía levantar una guerra contra nosotros, también un chico que es un Asca ¿La palabra inmunidad y contrato de paz se les hace parecida?- mira a sus colegas- ¿Nadie? Asca y Shadox son dos familias que mantienen a los vampiros al margen, firmaron severos contratos de paz a cambio de la inmunidad para sus dos familias, como ser tratados igual, no discriminados y ser aceptados, ministerios de todo el mundo mágico saben que estas dos familias no solo son muy importantes sino también muy poderosas.

-¿Qué pasa con los vampiros que van mordiendo por ahí?

-¿Eso? ¿Crees que ellos no tienen un sistema para bregar con los rebeldes? –da un suspiro- tiene sus reglas y esos pocos, cuarenta o sesenta vampiros rebeldes podrían ser una colonia de cientos si ellos no tuvieran cazadores, muchos avisan de la vista de vampiros pero no todos son rebeldes que tratan de morder a todos, ellos como nosotros tienen derecho de caminar por ahí, ir a una tienda gracias a la paz, aquí en Britania los vampiros son tratados como escoria y le han estado tentando la mano desde hace años.

-Si no me equivoco tendremos a esos dos príncipes aquí por varios años y si lo que los vampiros prometen es verdad… podríamos encontrarnos en una guerra que no podremos ganar y mucho peor que la de hace años, sería mejor que no tratemos de cucar a nuestra suerte, ese chico no ha avisado de los ataques y estoy seguro que solo quiere aprender-dijo Lupin- en mi clase es uno de los mejores, sus trabajos son completos y sus contestaciones en clase con correctas, en un duelo puede mantenerse en pie y sin ayuda desarmar a cuatro expertos, yo incluido, es ágil y su rapidez siendo vampiro lo ayuda a esquivar hechizos con mucha rapidez.

-Entiende muchas cosas que otros en su grado no- dijo Filius- el a contrario de su prometido es bastante bueno con su varita, su magia es poderosa y a la vez reacciona al peligro, en la clase de hoy una Raven por accidente encanto un libro y este salió volando directo al príncipe –para un momento- el libro se carbonizo antes de poderle hacer daño, el chico ni siquiera se dio de cuenta que esos instantes su vida corrió peligro.

-Tiene una muy buena intuición con las plantas- dijo Pomada- Neville Longbottom y el parecen tener una conexión cuando trabajan juntos, es como si se pudieran leer la mente, Neville no es uno de los que trabaja en grupo, el chico se pone nervioso y termina haciendo un desastre pero con el joven Asca la interacción es bastante buena y Neville se mantiene tranquilo.

-Tendré eso en cuenta- murmuro Severus- podría evitar muchas explosiones de su parte.

-¡Severus!

-¡Tú no has estado en ms clases!- le dijo a la mujer exaltado- Longbottom es una amenaza hasta para el mismo y no estoy jugando.

-Le hace falta confianza en el mismo- les dijo Remus- y por lo que he oído Augusta no ha hecho el mejor trabajo criándolo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Remus?- pegunto Albus sorprendido por el tono del hombre, a él no le habia gustado que los dos reyes estuvieran en la escuela pero lo acepto al ver que ellos podrían ser buenos para la guerra, ayudarlos.

-Digo que comparando al pobre chico a su padre todo el tiempo no es bueno, por lo que he oído el chico fue considerado un squib hasta que su tío casi lo tira por la ventana y tuvo su primer brote de magia ¡¿Qué clase de estúpido hace eso con un niño?! La magia de cualquier chico y chica mágica se puede revelar de cualquier manera y estoy seguro que la magia de Neville se muestra en su aprecio por las plantas, he visto como las cuida y como estas crecen más hermosas y rápidos cuando él lo hace.

-En eso tiene razón- dijo la cabeza de los Puff- los proyectos de Neville siempre han sido entre todos los más hermosos, las plantas en la casa verde crecen tres veces su tamaño normal desde que el empezó a cuidarlas.

-Albus ¿Cómo va la busca de Sirius Black? –pregunto Minerva y Severus solo pudo sonreír mentalmente, era hora de sembrar la semilla de la duda.

-Hace unas horas atrás… le vieron – dijo dando un suspiro-cada vez está más cerca de Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué venir? –Le pregunto cruzándose de brazos- Potter ya no está en la escuela y estoy seguro que Black no es tan suicida para venir con la escuela rodeada de dementores.

-Venganza quizás- dijo Filius.

-No creo ¿Por qué? Nadie fue a su juicio o bueno ¿Hubo un juicio verdad? Porque yo no me acuerdo que un caso tan importante se hiciera público o el profeta decir algún detalle de ella.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?-murmuro Remus- todos sabíamos que Sirius era el cuidador.

-No estoy tratando nada Lupin solo pienso que es extraño que un caso tan importante y nadie recuerde o haya asistido al juicio –Miro la caras de sus colegas y vio la duda- porque Sirius Black tuvo un juicio ¿Verdad? Uno donde se usó el suero de la verdad y confesó su crimen.

-¡Todos saben que fue el!

-Que tal sino fue el- les dijo- que tal que por casi doce años hayamos condenado a un inocente a Azkaban ¿Dónde están los record de esa condena? Bueno solo digo esto porque Black es después de todo el padrino de Potter y posiblemente si es inocente pueda traer de vuelta a Potter, ya que su familia…si a esa escoria se le puede llamar así, no puede tenerlo de nuevo.

-Aun no agradándome que la idea que Black posiblemente podría ser inocente concuerdo con Severus- dijo Minerva- si Sirius Black es inocente Harry volverá a nosotros porque no tiene que volver con esa… _familia._

-Ya, ya, entiendo vuestro dilema pero puedo asegurarles que Harry estaría mucho más seguro con Petunia, Lily dejo las protecciones y solo Petunia puede hacerlas funcionar- dijo Albus y Severus rio.

-¿Se te olvida que Potter escapo de esa casa casi muerto? A mí no me agradara el chico pero debo admitir que por algo su magia lo transporto desde esa casa a un bosque, el chico debió estar aterrado para tener un brote de magia de esa magnitud además Potter mismo lo dijo ¿Nosotros que le hemos dado? Si le dimos una vida donde es un salvador, amigos, una vida con magia, lo traemos a Hogwarts que debería de ser el lugar más seguro en todo el mundo mágico pero el señor oscuro ha estado dos veces a punto de matarlo aquí en Hogwarts y que no se nos olvide algo importante ¡Potter solo es un _niño_! Yo no lo culpo por correr a los brazos de la primera persona que le prometió una vida tranquila, aprendiendo magia, sin preocuparse que el señor oscuro lo va a matar o que lo van a hacer un esclavo –muchos asintieron apoyando las palabras de Severus.

-Las barreras…

-Las barreras lo cuidan de las personas fuera de esta pero ¿Quién lo protegerá de las personas que están dentro de esa barrera? ¿La barrera lo protege de ser golpeado, ser tratado como un esclavo y no ser alimentado? Por lo que veo, no, no lo protegen de esas cosas, creo que tenemos suerte- Dijo Filius- tenemos suerte que Harry James Potter no sea un niño amargado, con odio y próximo Lord Oscuro… saben el debería odiarnos por nunca rescatarlo, odiar a los muggle por nunca darse de cuenta, debería de ser un niño lleno de sed de venganza pero no, lo que teníamos era un chico amable, cariñoso, entendedor, que es capaz de poner su vida en riesgo por salvar a todos, un niño… siempre un _niño_ viviendo algo que no debería vivir, porque un niño no debería de luchar las batallas de los adultos, no debería ser llamado salvador, no deberían de matar para salvar su vida a sus once años, no deberían luchar contra un basilisco a los doce y ciertamente no debería estar asustado que un asesino en serie viene por él, lo lamento pero creo que Harry tiene todo el derecho a huir, completamente lo apoyo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos pensando en lo que el pequeño maestro de encantamientos habia dicho para lentamente pensar en lo que se habia dicho en la reunión y solo una pregunta corría en la cabeza de la mayoría de los maestros.

¿Cómo pudieron ser tan ciegos y tratar de poner a luchar aun niño de apenas trece años?

Los únicos dos sin esa pregunta eran Severus y Albus, uno feliz por su logro de poder sembrar semilla de la duda y el otro estaba molesto que su plan de influenciar a todos en ayudarlo a recuperar a Potter hubiera fallado.

* * *

Al Octubre llegar a su fin y Noviembre hacerse presente los estudiantes de Hogwarts se preparaban para la próxima ida a sus casas, ver a sus familias y celebrar los días de descanso lejos del majestuoso castillo. Tempest habia progresado bastante y por suerte los leones habían mantenidos sus comentaros y ataques lejos del chico vampiro, al parecer McGonagall los habia puesto en su lugar y amenazado a varios con detención por el resto del año escolar si no paraban, los gemelos Weasley después de que los ataques apararon volvieron a ser las personas más amigables del mundo, su relación con sus hermanos que no fueran sus tres mayores no era la mejor, Ron y Ginny no dejaban de llamarlos traidores y otros insultos más dolorosos, Molly Weasley habia sido peor mandando un gritador en medio del desayuno –tarde pero llego- gritándoles como estaba decepcionada y como ellos no podían ser hijos de ella, antes de que la carta finalizara el pobre papel recibió un _Incendio_ de nueve varitas diferentes, el más potente habia sido el de Tempest el cual no se quedó callado y mando un gritador de vuelta desahogándose de la ira –grabándolo en medio del comedor escolar y luego mandándole como si nada hubiera pasado- al final del día todos sabían que enojar a Tempest no era buena idea… no, nadie quería oírle gritar de esa manera. Los dos gemelos también se habían unido al equipo de Quidditch en su antigua posición de golpeadores, el equipo de las serpientes habia estado muy feliz de tener a los dos demonios golpeadores en su equipo… los leones no se salvarían. Por otra parte estaba la chica que acosaba a Hydrus, oh, la chica habia aprendido a no meterse con lo que era de Tempest…

_Ninguno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts quería saber lo que pasaría, muchos buscaron refugio debajo de las mesas, solo querían alejarse de la fiera que estaba en la puerta. No menos de quise minutos atrás Hydrus Shadox habia entrado y casi llegado a su lugar en la mesa cuando su acosadora le habia atacado, Alice Love, no podía ser más tonta a gritarle su amor, como era que pasarían sus días juntos y tendrían mini vampiros, la chica no era fea y muchos lo admitirían, pelo azabache rizado, piel cremosa, ojos grandes verde olivo y un cuerpo a su edad que muchas deseaban pero no entendía que el chico tenía un prometido y que no estaba interesado en mujeres._

_La chica después de Hydrus rechazarla se le tiro encima y le empezó a comer la cara…digo a besarlo._

_Todos podían ver la escena horrorizados y más los Slytherin cuando vieron al segundo príncipe vampiro parado en la entrada del gran comedor viendo la escena con tranquilidad, muchos sabían que una tormenta se desataría y buscaban refugio acercándose mucho a la mesa de los maestros, que también veían la escena completamente horrorizados, tres de ellos pensando como decirle a los padres de la chica como habia muerto. Cada uno de ellos pudieron contar los pasos que el príncipe Asca daba… veinte pasos fueron suficientes para llegar cerca de la chica y el príncipe Shadox._

_-Debo decir que eres la puta más discreta que he conocido en mi vida- le dijo secamente, la chica lo miro ofendida aguantando la mano de Hydrus, el cual se zafo con rapidez, alejándose de su prometido y la chica._

_-¡Como te atreves!_

_-Debería convertirte- le dijo sonriendo, ojos dorados se volvieron sangrientos, su mano se pasó dulcemente por la mejilla de la chica- luego coger tu cabeza y rastrallara contra el suelo, hacer que tu cráneo se rompa y luego arrancarte cada parte de tu cuerpo, empezando por las manos y después los pies, abrir tu estómago, hurgar entre tus entrañas y sacarlas para luego hacértelas comer, oh y la belleza es que no morirías, no, no, no, estaría despierta y tendrías que obedecerme porque tus instinto te obligarían a obedecerme, oh y luego te uniría de nuevo, dejaría que te recuperaras para mandarte a los calabozos, con los guardias más despiadados que ahí en Vampiria, te convertirías en la puta personal de esos guardias, te enseñarían a no meterte con lo que es mío- afiladas unas habían empezado a espetarse en la piel de la chica, esta estaba temblando de miedo ¿En qué rayos se habia metido? –como tirarte por donde yo camino ¿Crees que lo que le diste a Hydrus fue un beso? Cariño te aseguro que ese beso es un simple rose para mi **prometido**._

_Con eso todos vieron como Tempest de verdad besaba a Hydrus, el más grande estaba acorralado entre la mesa y su presentido, Hydrus no podía estar más feliz, estaba besando a su novio… bueno su prometido le estaba dando el beso más caliente y excitante de toda relación ¡No podía esperar a restregarle esto en la cara a sus hermanos! Enredo sus dedos por el cabello de Tempest para atraer más contra su cuerpo y corresponderle en el beso. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al separarse de su chico, Tempest estaba colorado, demasiado para ser saludable, posiblemente se hubiera dado dé cuenta de lo que habia hecho pero verle relamerse los labios así de sensualmente le decía que no se arrepentía._

_-Cuando aprendas a besar de esa manera entonces podemos hablar que besaste a mi prometido pero por ahora solo te digo esto- le da una dulce sonrisa –**Aléjate de Hydrus o te matate maldita escoria.**_

_Con esas palabras salió tatareando felizmente del comedor, dejando a una chica asustada de por vida, la mitad de los estudiantes con la boca abierta, varios maestros suspirando de alivio y a un prometido con un problema entre las piernas._

Nadie después de ese día volvió a ver al inocente y amigable Tempest de la misma manera, sabían que era un chico amigable pero era ese chico amigable, con un corazón de oro que no querías hacer enojar, los Gryffin- la mayoría- aprendieron que meterte con Tempest podría resultar en muerte, no en manos de su prometido, no, el chico podría matarte. También estaban esos celebraban la llegada de la temporada de los juegos de Quidditch, el primer juego habia sido Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, sin Harry Potter como Buscador las apuestas estaban puestas en el equipo de Hufflepuff, el capitán del equipo y Buscador Cedric Diggori era uno de los favoritos este año, los leones no solo habían perdido a dos Golpeadores sino también a su Buscador, las posiciones las habían llenado Ron Weasley y Seamus Finnigan como golpeadores y Ginerva Weasley como Buscadora, muchos habían estado sorprendidos por la selección de jugadores, Ginny era una novata de segundo año y Ron… bueno muchos habían visto las prácticas y para ese puesto no tenía talento. Los días de noviembre habían estado muy lluviosos y más el día del partido entre los Gryffin vs Puff, muchos estudiantes habían hecho ya sus apuestas –organizadas por los gemelos- pero dos de los estudiantes no estaban presentes en el juego.

Los dos príncipes vampiros estaban muy felices dentro del castillo, en el cuarto privado que debían usar los herederos de cualquiera de las casa, muy calientitos acurrucados en la cama estaban los dos chicos, el día frio, nublado y el castillo vacío hacia el ambiente perfecto, Hydrus habia estado nervioso desde que las últimas cuatro lechuzas que habia mandado volaron de vuelta desorientadas, él no sabía que estaba pasando pero no solo era que las lechuzas no salieran sino que no habia oído de su hermano o padre desde hace mucho y eso sí que le tenía preocupado, solo una cosa le venía a la mente al pensar sobre ese problema.

Alguien estaba deteniendo su correspondencia.

Severus le habia informado que varios estudiantes habían estado quejándose de lo mismo y eso lo hacía relajarse un _poco, _algo le decía que alguien de verdad estaba intentado detener todo contacto entre los estudiantes y sus padres ¿Por qué? Él no lo sabía pero se le hacía completamente extraño. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para mirar a su hermoso prometido, Tempest estaba recostado a su lado usando solo una camisa muy grande para su pequeño cuerpo, esta resbalaba por su hombro dejando ver perfecta piel y unos short muy pegados demasiado de cortos dejándole a vista unas hermosas pernas y mitad de unas muy hermosas, redondas y blancas mejillas bajas sino fuera porque Tempest es demasiado de inocente el pensaría que lo estaba seduciendo.

Bueno también estaba la parte en la que el habia entrado en _calor_ hace varios días atrás.

Así que su instinto como pareja estaban al pico, notado cada aspecto sexy, seductor y adorable que Tempest hiciera, no su culpa, ya habia entrado en madures vampírica, al igual que sus hermanos habían hecho hace varios años atrás excepto que ellos no tenían la tentación durmiendo inocente y seductoramente a su lado, le agradecía a cualquier santo la bendición que Tempest no tenía que pasar por una madurez vampírica a los catorce sino una madurez mágica a los diecisiete a dieciocho años. No como otras razas por suerte cuando ellos como vampiros no tenían que… dormir con sus parejas ideales sino que tomar de su sangre, en esos días de calor –los cuales eran entre el principio de noviembre al final de diciembre- su cuerpo empezaba a comportarse como el de un humano, su cuerpo se calentaba, tenía pulso-uno muy lento- y el veneno que corría por sus venas se convertía en sangre.

Si Tempest fuera un vampiro normal las cosas serían un poco menos complicadas.

Dos vampiros normales entrarían en calor y esos días sus mordidas solo provocarían placer, la sangre de su pareja calmaría el calor de sus cuerpos y evitaría que entraran en una sequedad fuerte que terminaría en ellos matando a algún humano con muy mala suerte o hasta haciéndole daño a su pareja, si el vampiro era soltero sería igual, mordería a un humano, su mordida solo provocaría placer, no convertiría a quien mordiera porque su veneno para de correr por su cuerpo y posiblemente no entrara a otra clase de _calor_. Con Tempest las cosas eran casi iguales pero un poquito más complicadas, Tempest era un Vampiro Blanco, una especie muy especial de vampiro, sus cuerpos funcionaban como el de un humano, podrían comer cualquier comida humana –mientras que un vampiro normal solo podría comer algunas muy limitadas cosas y carne cruda- tendría un pulso normal, su corazón estaría latiendo, en vez de veneno por sus venas corría sangre, podía llorar y podía sentir frio o calor, su propio cuerpo tenía la temperatura de un humano normal o posiblemente un poco menos caliente pero no tanto como para compararse con el frio del cuerpo de un vampiro, lamentablemente la mordida de Tempest si era venenosa aun su sangre siendo casi humana era demasiado de venenosa para el cuerpo de un humano, en vez de convertirlos los mataba lenta y muy dolorosamente mientras que a los magos los convertía en una clase de vampiro blanco pero sin alas y muy poco sobrevivían la transformación ya que esta les provocaba gran cantidad de sequedad y terminaban convirtiéndose en polvo ya que la sangre de su convertidor los seguía envenenado- no serían inmunes al veneno de la sangre de Tempest- tenían prohibido morder a otro mago y la sangre humana les sabia a polvo mesclado con cartón y tierra, muchos terminaban pidiendo la muerte o convirtiéndose en polvo en menos de una semana.

O eso decían los records en el castillo.

En suerte cualquier vampiro- excepto estos que él cree- era inmune a la mordida de Tempest y solo el cantante del chico era inmune al veneno pero regresando al tema principal, Tempest por suerte no entraría en calor y su cuerpo producía suficiente de sangre para alimentarlo a él y sus hermanos por toda la temporada de calor.

Que eran dos meses cada tres meses.

Por suerte su cuerpo guardaba naturalmente –solo el vampiro que este atado y ya haya encontrado a su alma gemela-una cierta cantidad de sangre de la que el mismo consume para poder alimentar a Tempest. Dio otro suspiro cansado, él no quería alimentarse de Tempest hasta saber quién era el líder entre ellos, cuando le habían explicado a Tempest que hasta la primera alimentación que ellos tuvieran no sabrían el chico estuvo bastante nervioso, Tempest era la persona que los marcaba como Líder, Dominante o Sub Dominante y en casos que no ahí hermanos en la familia Sub Dominante-Sumiso, en este caso Tempest era el Sumiso de la relación, era tan poderoso como el líder y tenían su palabra era tan importante o más que la del líder, la única persona que podía superar el mandato, regla o poder del líder era el sumiso. Si ellos hubieran marcado a Tempest entonces el chico no tendría tanto poder como el próximo a ser líder pero como Tempest habia sido quien los marco a ellos aún no nacido el chico tenía mucho más poder que ellos.

Tempest sería el líder de la familia pero actuaria desde la sombras.

A ninguno le importo que Tempest fuera tan poderoso como el líder aun siendo un sumiso, al chico de pelo negro tampoco le importaba tener esa clase de poder sobre ellos, la verdad ellos agradecían que Tempest tuviera ese poder, lo hacía más especia y ellos sabían que su prometido jamás abusaría de su poder por que lo más que quería Tempest después de terminar la escuela era ser un buen esposo, cuidar su nuevo reino, crear un hogar y ser consentido… posiblemente tener un ejército de niños a los cuales amar, proteger y consentir a muerte. Él no sabía cómo sentirse por lo último, tener hijos con quien ama, verlos crecer, pequeños niños corriendo por el castillo, llamándole papá a él y sus hermanos… y la mejor parte.

Ver a Tempest con una barriguita redonda y poderle consentir hasta los huesos.

-¿De qué tanto sonríes?-miro a su lado encontrándose con los hermosos ojos verdes de su prometido, ya quería que su hermoso Tempest no tuviera que fingir, él sabía que Tempest amaba sus ojos verdes, tanto como él los amaba, dorado era un color hermoso si pero llamaba demasiado la atención.

-Pensando en nuestra vida- le dijo sonriendo más grande- como cuando salgamos de aquí te tendremos para nosotros solos, te podremos consentir y dejar este tonto mundo mago para siempre.

-Sabes que no me separare del mundo mágico por completo- le dijo Tempest recostándose sobre su pecho- Lady me necesita, no me importa lo que haga Voldemort y Albus con el mundo mágico pero Lady Hogwarts es mia, es…es mi primer hogar… yo la veo como más que un castillo, Voldemort y los pura sangre tienen que aprender que los nacidos de no magos son necesarios para fortalecer las líneas de su familia, darles nueva magia a sus generaciones, si siguen casándose entre ellos… lo único que producirán dentro nueve o diez generaciones más serán Squib y la línea posiblemente muera, disminuyendo más el número que ahí en el mundo mágico, sin los nacidos de muggle la magia será débil, Hogwarts no tendrá estudiantes suficientes para enseñar, la magia de cualquier ser mágico morirá y el planeta terminara condenado.

-¿Y Albus?

-Tiene que aprender que no todos son buenos, él y el ministerio deben aprender que los muggle no son inofensivos, podrían matarnos, condenar a todas las razas… causar una guerra donde todo lo mágico caerá- da un suspiro- el balance se romperá y la tierra morirá, sin quienes absorban la magia que la Tierra naturalmente suelta el balance de la Tierra se romperá y en menos de posiblemente tres o cuatro años será tanta magia acumulada en el planeta que este se auto destruirá, matando a todo ser vivo que viva en ella- cuando leyó toda la librería Asca se dio de cuenta que su familia desde generaciones antiguas, más antiguas que los fundadores, habían estado estudiando la magia más a fondo, buscando de donde venía, porque solo algunos tenían el don de usarla.

Con el paso de las generaciones fueron notando que la magia se hacía más débil al número de magos disminuir, de tres niños mágicos dos eran squib y el balance empezó a romperse, catástrofes naturales aumentaban, tornados, volcanes, trompas marinas y demás, ahí fue donde empezaron a investigar y se dieron de cuenta que el núcleo de cada niño y niña mágico eran diferentes, grandes, pequeños, oscuros y claros, que personas no mágicas tenían solo un granito de magia y los bebes mágicos o no mágicos todavía en el cuerpo de sus madres absorbían la magia que habia en el mundo, unos más que otros, ahí fue donde se dieron de cuenta que habia un balance, demasiados magos matarían la tierra y que entre menos magos hubiera para absorberla y la usaran… más magia habia en el mundo… lamentablemente grandes cantidades como las que habia en los viejos tiempos no era buena. Debía haber número que balanceara las dos comunidades, entre más muggle hubiera más magia el mundo producía, entre más magos hubiera menos magia habría en el mundo, debía haber un balance, donde las dos razas no fueran afectadas. Criaturas mágicas producían diferentes tiempos de magia, magia diferente y que habia ayudado en tiempos anteriores, criaturas mágicas que podían usarla ayudaban pero cuando no la podían usar… no eran mejor ayuda que un squib, no absorbían tantas cantidades como los magos u otras criaturas.

-No pienses tanto en eso mi Tempest, te dará dolor de cabeza-le dijo sonriendo, su dedos de entrelazaron con el suave cabello largo de su prometido, acariciándole con cuidado y amor.

En momentos como esos agradecía tener a alguien a su lado, alguien que lo abrazara y lo protegiera, que lo amara y entendiera, él no quería volver a estar solo, si lo que pasaba, todo lo que habia pasado en esos pocos meses era un sueño entonces él quería abandonar todo y quedarse en ese maravilloso sueño, donde habían personas que lo amaban, querían y protegían, no quería despertar en la cama del closet debajo de las escaleras o en su cuarto enserado como un criminal, tampoco en una de las camas en los dormitorios de Gryffindor ni menos en la enfermería, cuando despertara quería estar en esa mismo lugar, junto a su Hydrus, abrazados como si no hubiera mañana y calientitos, protegidos por la barrera de Lady y alejados de los horrores del mundo.

Los dos príncipes se quedaron dormidos en esa misma posición, no despertaron cuando Dobby entro a chequearlos y con una sonrisa los acobijo con una sabanas más tibias o cuando Hogwarts apago las luces de la habitación, a ninguno le importo que en el juego hubieran aparecido dementores, que Ginny se hubiera casi matado cayendo de su escoba o que Cedric habia atrapado la Stich Dorada para ser electrocuto por un rayo, no supieron que todo fue un plan de Dumbledore para lastimarlos, no lo supieron pero tampoco les importo no saberlo, en esos momentos ellos estaban dormidos debajo de las tibias sabanas, lejos de los gritos, los dementores y la lluvia, los dos príncipes estaban felices porque estaban juntos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

-Bosque Prohibido-

Sirius sonrió caninamente cuando pudo ver el castillo, al fin habia llegado a Hogwarts, solo tenía que esperar el momento correcto para entrar y coger a Peter, matarlo y llevarlo al ministerio, nadie lo acusaría de matar a la rata después de todo los accidentes pasaban, se acercó mas cuando un olor muy conocido le hizo parar, el dulce olor a chocolate mesclado con la esencia de su alfa, se tensó al comprender lo que pasaba, Remus estaba en el castillo, Remus podía olerlo… Remus podría arruinar todo, trato de correr, esconderse pero los sentidos de un hombre lobo más la velocidad eran dos armas letales, en poco tiempo se encontró acorralado por su antigua pareja, con una varita en el cuello y hermosos ojos ámbar mirándole con desprecio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo peligrosamente.

Sirius dio un suspiro mental al verlo alejarse unos pasos dejándole cambiar a su forma humana pero cuando termino de cambiar se encontró de nuevo contra el árbol, con una gran mano en su garganta y una varita apuntándole al corazón.

-¡No fui yo Remus!- le dijo desesperando- Fue Peter, la rata, la maldita rata era un traidor, vendió a Lily y a James ¡Esta vivo!

-¡Mentiras!- le grito aguantándole mas fuerte- ¿Por qué?... ¿P-Por qué me traicionaste Sirius? –Sirius negó con la cabeza tratando de aflojar la mano del que alguna vez fue su amante, no podía aguantar los ojos de su sumiso mirándole tan tristes, llenos de dolor y soledad.

-Está vivo ¡Weasley! ¡La rata del menor de los Weasley, Remus! ¿No te parece conocida? ¿Tu lobo te lo dice verdad? ¿Un olor familiar en el castillo? Un olor que no debería de estar…

-Entonces… ¿No me estoy volviendo loco? –murmuro para sí mismo pensando las veces que el menor de los Weasley se le ha acercado y de momento el olor a Peter llegaba a sus sentidos, en los pasillos y a veces en su recamara pero nunca encuentra nada, pensó estar loco, que al fin lo habia perdido, desde hace una semana pensó que volver habia sido un error, que volver solo lo volvería más loco de lo que estaba pero ahora Sirius le decía eso y las cosas tenían sentido, porque puede oler a Peter, Ron dando una esencia que no es la suya, como es que ese olor está en su recamara, el maldito habia estado ahí, recordaba cuando Peter se convertía en una rata y plantaba bromas en los camerinos de los maestros, las grietas eran suficientemente grandes para el poder entrar y dejarlas… entonces Sirius no era culpable… su pareja, su amante, la persona por la que lloro sangre no era culpable, era inocente…

-Remus…Remus necesito atraparlo pero necesito ayuda.

-Hay que crear confusión entre los maestros, Minerva es la mejor para esto, estoy seguro que si arreglamos una clase y de damos pistas de esto, ella… ella se dará de cuenta.

-Tendremos ayuda- dijo decidido- tengo amigos que están buscando mi inocencia, presionando al Ministro para que me dé un juicio justo pero no puedo dejar a esa rata ahí, no cuando Harry está dentro del castillo.

-¿De qué hablas? Harry pidió refugio a los vampiros- le dijo confundido.

-¡Diablos!- dijo pateando el árbol- jugo con tu cabeza también… ¿Creí que los Lobos tenían inmunidad?

-Moony no deja que me lean la mente Sirius pero… pero no pudo evitar que alguien bloquee mis recuerdos ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Qué recuerdas la noche donde Lily y James murieron?- dijo con cuidado-Moony recuerdas que estuvimos juntos a noche anterior al ataque.

-¿De qué hablas? No llegaste la noche antes y al despertar estaba solo en la cama, decidí quedarme y nunca llegaste a dormir al próximo día hubo una reunión y Dumbledore nos dijo que Harry estaba bien pero… pero Lily y James no…- coge aire- me saco aparte y me dijo que Harry estaba bien, que estaba a salvo, con una familia que lo cuidaría, que Lily habia planeado todo a última hora y ni siquiera James lo sabía, que me necesitaba escondido por si empezaban a atacar a la orden y… y el tiempo paso tan rápido… casi doce años lejos…no me di de cuenta.

-No te puedo decir mucho Remus, solo que Harry está bien, en el castillo vampírico-dijo con precaución- los dementores me dejaron mal Remus…a veces olvido cosas y mi mente crea otras…

-Lucharemos esto Sirius, lo lucharemos ya verás- le dijo para abrazarle, oh, cuanto necesitaba abrazarlo de nuevo, tenerle entre sus brazos, cuando todo terminara lo tendría de nuevo, tendría a su Sirius.

-Ve al castillo por favor y yo buscare a Peter- le dijo con calma-No le digas a Albus, el… el posiblemente trate de arreglar esto y termine enredando todo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- murmuro no convencido pero era verdad, Albus a veces podía enredar todo sin darse de cuenta- Ten cuidado Sirius por favor- murmuro dando unos pasos hacia tras- Severus… Severus ha estado muy cambiado el podría ayudarnos…

-No confió en el pero… pero si nos ayuda a dejarme libre y a recuperar a Harry entonces dile- Sirius miro al hombre que amaba irse dejándole solo, se dejó caer quedando recostado del tronco del árbol- lo lamento Moony, no quería mentirte pero… pero si alguien jugo con tus memorias entonces… entonces no puedo dejarte saber la verdad… no hasta que te tenga lejos de ese hombre… -dio una última mirada hacia el castillo para volver a su forma canina y correr a través del bosque.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall podía ser llamada de muchas formas, una de ellas era estricta, demonio de tarea entre otros más pero cuando algo la hacía sentir insegura no salía de su cabeza hasta que no se aclarara, los dos reyes, uno en específico la hacía sentir algo que ella no podía definir… era como si lo hubiera visto en otra parte, al principio pensó que era algo tonto pero ahora, dos meses de verlo en clases algo se le hacía claro.

Ese niño estaba escondiendo algo.

Su forma de ser era muy especial, era… era una persona compresivo, amable, posiblemente ingenuo pero también era calculador, escurridizo, ambicioso y con un muy mal temperamento, de una manera le recordaba a un chico en especial, sus cara, sus forma de ser, era tan parecía a él.

A Harry James Potter.

Ella se habia mantenido sus sospechas para ella misma, no quería molestar a los dos vampiros ni tampoco quería revelarle a nadie que posiblemente Harry hubiera venido este año a Hogwarts, por ahora observaría al chico con paciencia, se acercaría a él, ganaría su confianza y luego le preguntaría, no quería asustarlo o por lo menos perder su única conexión con Harry.

Solo… eso no podía pasar.

Ella amaba a Harry, desde que lo vio por primera vez lo considero su nieto, como también habia considerado a los moderadores y a Lily sus hijos e hija, la muerte de la pareja a ella también le habia dado muy fuerte, la traición de Sirius fue otra bomba que la dejo decepcionada además la muerte de Peter, fue muy fuerte para ella, perdió a cuatro chicos que consideraba sus hijos en tan poco tiempo, habían sido tan jóvenes, James habia entrado al programa de Auror junto a Sirius, Remus lamentablemente habia quedado fuera por su _problema _pero habia decidido entrar a la orden, tratando de sacar a los lobos de la guerra, Peter habia estado demasiado de ocupado cuidando a su madre enferma para terminar su carrera pero los ayudaba cuando podía en la orden y Lily habia aceptado ser la aprendiz de uno de los mejores duelistas y Maestro de creación de encantamientos, James y Lily se habían quedado unidos y luego poco después de terminar por completo sus estudios se casaron… un año después Harry James Potter llego al mundo, bríndale a sus padres una nueva razón para luchar, ella pensó que Harry habia traído un poco de luz a Sirius pero al parecer eso no paso, Sirius traiciono a los Potter, Voldemort mato a Lily y James, Sirius mato a Peter además de doce Muggle… lo que quedaba de ese grupo de bromistas era Remus, el pobre hombre no supo a donde recurrir cuando Albus le negó la custodia de Harry, tres días después de la pelea entre los dos magos Remus Lupin desapareció del mapa, ella no lo culpaba, perder a los que tu considerabas familia, ser traicionado por el hombre que amas y perder al pequeño que era lo único que te quedaba fue fuerte para Remus… como también lo fue para ella.

Solo esperaría un poco más para acercarse al chico, quería saber cómo estaba Harry, si era feliz, tenía buenas calificaciones, un buen cuarto, tres comidas al día…posiblemente… alguien que le haya llamado la atención, una chica linda o un chico apuesto, alguien al quien cuidar o ser cuidado, a ella de verdad no le importaba si era mujer o hombre mientras Harry estuviera feliz.

* * *

Un par de gemelos idénticos caminaban por los pasillos con una sonrisa, desde el comienzo de clases, cuando empezaron a usar el mapa para vigilar a los Gryffindor se dieron de cuenta de un nombre del que no se habían dado de cuenta antes, ellos estaban seguros que no habia un Peter en el año de su hermano y mucho menos uno que durmiera junto a él.

Les habia preocupado.

Ron sería un idiota, no un buen amigo y muchas cosas más pero seguía siendo su hermano menor y era su deber cuidarlo, los dos gemelos habían estado investigado y lo que habían encontrado solo les provoco más preocupación, ya no por su hermano sino por cierto chico vampiro, mas especifico uno con alas blancas estaban en peligro. Estaban agradecidos de que el chico se fuera de Hogwarts por ese tiempo de vacaciones, sería mucho más fácil capturar a la rata que corría por todo el castillo, claro que necesitarían ayuda y ellos sabían a quien recurrir.

-¿Jóvenes Weasley? ¿Qué hacen fuera de vuestras camas? –dijo Minerva sorprendida al ver a sus dos antiguos leones en su puerta.

-Profesora McGonagall- dijo Fred con una sonrisa- venimos a pedir de vuestra ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?

-Madame tenemos a cierta rata corriendo por el castillo- la mujer trata de hablar pero George levanta su mano para pararla- y es una persona que debería de estar muerta desde hace casi doce años… después de todo lo único que quedo de ella fue solo un dedo.

La mujer palideció drásticamente al entender lo que los dos gemelos querían decir, la única persona que habia muerto y solo habia sobrado un dedo habia sido _el… _¡Oh Merlín!

-¿Tienen pruebas de vuestras acusaciones?

-Madame, madame, madame le presentaremos nuestro secreto-

-El arma que nos ayudó a llegar a ser los famosos bromitas de Hogwarts- los dos gemelos sonrieron maliciosamente, sus ojos brillando con seriedad, decisión y un toque de maldad que ella decidiría ignoral.

-Los escucho- cuando la pintura se cerró dejando a la mujer y los dos chicos dentro el futuro de cierta persona se selló para siempre.

Esa noche se formó la alianza entre una leona muy furiosa y dos serpientes muy manipuladoras…

La rata no sabría lo que lo golpeo.

* * *

Tempest sonrió al ver la estación, a su lado estaba Hydrus, al frente estaban Draco, Theo y Pansy, los tres chicos eran los más cercanos a él y no habían querido dejarlo solo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que las tres serpientes se convertirían en sus mejores amigos él se hubiera reído en la cara del idiota que le dijo algo tan estúpido pero ahora sentado junto a ellos podía sentirse seguro, eran amigos de verdad, a diferencia de muchos de los que quisieron ser su amigo en el pasado solo por un título las tres serpientes eran diferentes, posiblemente algún día los llamaría familia…familia…era irónico, habia pasado de no tener a nadie a tener dos padrino, cuatro hermosos sobre protectores príncipes vampíricos como prometidos y amigos de verdad, bueno habían amigos de verdad en su pasado pero todavía no sabía que tan leales eran esos amigos, el sabía que los gemelos eran leales, que Neville posiblemente lo era también pero no estaba seguro. Neville habia sido ese alguien que a diferencia de todos lo miraba a él, que fue capaz de mirar a través de la máscara, sin pedir nada a cambio lo habia escuchado, le habia ayudado a sacar a esos monstruos que le carcomían el alma, él nunca hubiera podido superar segundo año sin Neville, todos lo miraban como lo miraban sus tíos, con desprecio, odio, asco, esas miradas habían despertado viejos monstruos, demonios que el habia enserado al enterarse que no era una abominación, que era un mago, sus padres lo amaron y habían personas que lo querían, la primera vez que entro al mundo mágico no lo entendió pero con el paso del tiempo entendió que las personas tenían expectativas de el por qué su padre era esto y su madre era aquello, nadie quería ver en lo que se podía convertir Harry… solo Harry. Todos querían ver al niño que era la copia de carbón de su padre con los ojos de su madre, que era un bromista y un bastante problemático, querían ver a un niño valiente, un chico que arriesgaría ciegamente su vida por salvar a otros, así lo hizo pero por dentro el miedo le carcomía, dentro de el habia un niño pequeño asustado de las cosas que habia enfrentado, que habia vivido y pasado, asustado de ese mundo al que pertenecía pero tenía expectativas, tenía una vida formada para el… una vida que él no quería seguir, a veces pensaba regresas al closet que fue su hogar por casi once años, ese lugar oscuro que su tío y tía no entraban por asco, ese lugar pequeño donde nadie sospecharía que él estaría.

-Tempest es hora de bajarnos- el mencionado sacudió levemente la cabeza para sonreírle a su prometido.

-Claro, ya estoy ansioso de ver a los demás.

-¿Oh? Jamás te tome como el tipo que le gustaban hacer cositas sucias Tempest-dijo juguetonamente Theo con una sonrisa, los otros tres rieron al ver la cara del chico cambiar de color.

-¡Theo! Sabes que no es eso…

-Vamos, vamos, no seas tímido pequeño príncipe todos sabemos que es lo que quieres- esquiva un golpe a la cabeza- vamos mira, ya te estas poniendo agresivo lindo, lindo Tempest… espero que ellos puedan contigo- esquiva otro más, esta vez al estómago.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Vamos Tempest sabes que lo dice en broma- le dijo Hydrus dándole un beso a la mejilla a su prometido.

-No- vira la cabeza para luego empezar a reír al igual que los demás.

La plataforma estaba llena como siempre, padre recibiendo a sus hijos con grandes sonrisas, besos y abrazos, muchos se mantenían lejos de donde estaban los otros tres príncipes vampíricos, estos acompañados de dos muy atemorizantes guardaespaldas, cerca de los príncipes estaban los padres de niños de casas oscuras tan serios como siempre.

-¡Tempest! –Gritaron los gemelos lanzándose encima del más pequeño abrazándole- te extrañamos tanto.

-Me lo imagino- murmuro con una sonrisa- es un gusto verlos Eridanus, Equuleus.

-Es un gusto verte en buena salud Tempest- dijo cordial y serio como siempre Corvus- ¿Has pasado un buen semestre?

-Sí, las clases son geniales y quitando a los dementores el lugar es hermoso, han habido algunos tropiezos….

-Una chica muy manisuelta- murmuro Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ella se lo busco.

-Claro que lo hizo, le puso las manos encima a tu hombre.

-¡Exacto! Soy muy posesivo con lo que creo mío y Hydrus es mío-Corvus miro a Hydrus sin entender pero el oji vino negó con una pequeña sonrisa, más tarde les diría.

-Eres tan adorable cuando entras en modo _posesivo_ –dijo Pansy sonriendo – para ti la mitad de los Slytherin son tuyos.

-Son mis vampiritos, mis niños y que tema quien les haga daño- mira a los primeros y segundos años de varias casas que estaban con sus padres- sin importar quien les haga daño.

-Por eso es que cada carta y gritador que le llegaba a los gemelos de momento era prendida en fuego cuando llegaba… convenientemente nunca pudieron leer esas cartas que venían de parte de su madre- dijo Theo con una sonrisa- pena, oh que pena.

-¡No se burlen de mí!

-Draco- dijo Lucius interrumpiendo al grupo, detrás de el estaban los padres de varios de sus amigos- ¿No nos presentaras?

-Claro padre- dijo el rubio acobardándose un poco- padre, este es Harrison Tempest Asca prometido de Hydrus Shadox - mira a los dos vampiros- él es mi padre, Lord Lucius Malfoy.

-Un gusto Lord Malfoy-dijo Tempest con una sonrisa- Draco me ha contado grandes cosas sobre usted.

-El gusto es mío príncipe vampiro- dijo con una sonrisa- he oído cosas sobre ti también.

-¿Oh? Espero que sean cosas buenas, odiaría que se llevara una mala impresión sobre mí después de todo lo peor del mundo es tener una impresión errónea de alguien.

-Tiene toda la razón.

-Oh donde están mis modales, Lord Malfoy, él es Corvus Shadox, los gemelos son Equuleus y Eridanus Shadox mis prometidos y reyes de Vampiria.

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo Lord Malfoy ¿Cómo está el Ministro? ¿Siguiendo mi consejo no es asi?- dijo Corvus con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Está muy ocupado estos días gracias a muy buena sugerencia- dice entre dientes- estas personas acompañándome son Lady Victoria Zabini madre de Blaise Zabini- señala a la mujer de piel morena, pelo color negro y ojos verdes quien asintió con una sonrisa- Lord Marcus Nott y Lady Marie Nott padres de Theodore Nott- la pareja asiente también- y finalmente Lord Patrick Parkinson y Lady Sofía Parkinson padres de Pansy Parkinson.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos- dijo con una sonrisa media falsa Tempest, la mitad de ellos eran realmente leales al señor oscuro además de tratar como escoria a sus hijos.

-El placer es nuestro Heredero Asca- dijo Lady Zabini pero su mirada estaba posada en Corvus- y un placer conocerlo a usted también heredero al trono Shadox.

-Igualmente Lady Zabini-La mujer le sonrió coquetamente, Draco, Blaise y Theo se miraron sabiendo lo que la mujer estaba buscando al mirar al heredero de la corona, Blaise perdería su padre…de nuevo pero posiblemente perdería a su madre también, era una pena y a Blaise le dolería _tanto _que ya podía sentir como la tristeza lo invadía.

Para ninguno de ellos era secreto su vida en casa, los Parkinson querían casar a su hija con un hombre muy influente y rico que le llevaba a su hija cuarentaicinco años a cambio de que este se uniera al señor oscuro cuando este volviera a alzarse, Nott no eran mejores, desde que se dieron de cuenta que su hijo le gustaba su mismo bando planeaban como convertirlo en la zorra personal de Voldemort, Malfoy posiblemente tenía ese mismo plan para Draco y la Lady Zabini no habia dejado que su hijo disfrutara su infancia cuando este empezó a ser entrenado en la profesión de su madre, casarse, asegurarse de tener el dinero y luego matar, la mujer no tenía escrúpulos cuando dejo que sus esposos maltrataran su hijo.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos pero nosotros debemos retirarnos –dijo Corvus notando la tensión en los hombros de Tempest, el chico se estaba deteniendo de gruñirle o hasta atacar a Victoria Zabini al frente de tantas personas- muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlas.

-No olviden contactarme-_no duden en avisarme se algo pasa _fue lo que no se dijo pero los cuatro jóvenes asintieron.

-Te enviaremos cartas cada vez que podamos- dijo Draco mientras que los otros tres asintieron.

-Nos veremos en el comienzo de clases Tempest- dijo Theo con una pequeña sonrisa, el peli negro asintió con una sonrisa para retirarse junto a sus prometidos, al pasar por el lado del mayor Malfoy no pudo evitar gruñir levemente.

-Si me llego a enterar que le has hecho algo a Draco, prometiéndole a tu amo Lord Malfoy, te aseguro que Lady Malfoy quedara viuda- le susurró casi inaudible pero cuando el hombre se tensó sonrió maliciosamente- solo te estoy advirtiendo que cuido a los que quiero como míos y Draco ciertamente es _mío_.

-¿Es una amenaza? –pregunto aguantando con más fuerza el mango de su bastón.

-No Lord Malfoy, no es una amenaza sino una promesa que pienso cumplir- sonríe- que pase un buen día Lord Malfoy.

Draco no pudo evitar admirar más a su amigo al verle desaparecer, nadie, absolutamente nadie que posiblemente no fuera el Lord Oscuro habia hecho a su padre palidecer de esa manera y temblar de temor, miro a los demás chicos con una sonrisa y ellos entendieron muy bien lo que quiso decir, Draco Malfoy ya no dudaba sino que ya sabía en que el lado de la guerra estaría, no sería en el lado de Albus Dumbledore ni tampoco en el lado del Lord Oscuro sino en el lado del Príncipe Asca y ahora solo faltaban ellos ¿Estaban en con él o en contra?

Sus vidas, sus futuros estebarían en juego sino decidían bien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titulo:** White Vampire

**Pareja:** Varios Oc x Harry Potter- Sirius Black x Remus Lupin x Bill Weasley - Draco Malfoy x Charlie Weasley - Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbotton - Weasley Twins- Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy- Cedric x Fleur

**Clasificación:** T **_Pendiente Puede que cambie_**

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene chico x chico, Oc, Criatura, Poderoso Harry, Neutral Harry, Buen Draco, Insesto (Weasley Twins), Buen Snape, Buen Lucius, Manipulador Albus, Mas controlado Voldemort, Menor uso de Violencia, Lenguaje y Violación (No descrita).

**A/N:** Harry Potter o sus personajes no me pertenece sino los personajes que no reconozcan (mas conocidos como OC)

**...: Parsel:...**

_...|Vampirico|..._

_"Pensamientos"_

-Habla-

-**Otro idioma**-

* * *

**-Mansión Prince-**

Al día siguiente de la llegada de los príncipes a la mansión Prince las cosas estaban muy animadas, Tempest se habia enterado la noche anterior que su padrino habia ido hacia Hogwarts y su reacción fue bastante explosiva, se necesitó a tres de cuatro hermanos para detener la magia de Tempest que estaba destruyendo el gran salón, Corvus le habia seguido pero al llegar a la barrera no pudo entrar a las tierras de la escuela pero estaba seguro que Sirius habia llegado a Hogwarts cosa que no calmaba a nadie, ninguno sabía dónde estaba la lealtad de Lupin que era el que tenía más posibilidades de reconocer a Sirius en su forma animagi. Por suerte Severus habia podido quitar sus mentes sobre el asunto hablándoles sobre las cosas que tendrían que hacer antes del comienzo de clases, esa mañana Severus visitaría el banco para la lectura pública de los testamentos de Lily y James Potter, seguido de una reunión con la familia Krum para un almuerzo, la visita al orfanato seria al día siguiente que posiblemente les quitaría uno o dos días en chequear como estaba quedando los arreglos, la primera visita de Tempest a Vampiria, la fiesta que se formaría y el baile que habría en navidad además de comprar regalos. Corvus no los acompañaría a la visita al orfanato ya que tenía varias reuníos a las cuales asistir en Vampiria con su padre y algunos Ministros que serían informados sobre la situación de Tempest, entre más aliados tuvieran más fácil sería el asunto si la verdad llegaba a salir, Severus volvería a Hogwarts después de la lectura del testamento para no levantar sospechas pero por suerte su estado de padrino lo ayudaba a salir más rápido de las manos de Albus y pasar más tiempo con Harry.

Serian unas vacaciones muy ocupadas para los cinco reyes y padrino mágico.

* * *

**-Gringotts-**

Gringotts estaba lleno por personas que iban sacar dinero para comprar sus regalos antes de que el callejón de verdad se llenara de personas pero habia un grupo que no habia venido por esa razón, en ese grupo de personas estaba Amelia Bones con una mirada seria pero también confundida de ser llamada de emergencia al banco sin decir razón, no muy lejos de ella por la misma razón estaba toda la familia Weasley- Athur , Molly, mas solo los tres hijos mayores- los goblins habia dado un Porkey para el segundo hijo, Charlie y eso no solo los confundía sino les hacía temer que algo malo pasaría, Williams, más conocido como Bill siendo un trabajador en Gringotts sabía que significaba ese protocolo que solo se hacía con clientes muy importantes y lo confundía ¿Quién lo suficientemente importante para los goblins los incluiría en un testamento? En una esquina, lejos de la vista de las personas estaba Remus Lupin con la mirada perdida en el techo blanco del banco, algo en su pecho se sentía apretado como si algo importante fuera a pasar, tan importante que cambiaría su vida completamente y esa sensación no le gustaba. No muy lejos del peli marro habia otro maestro de pelo negro mirando a todos desde las sobras, años como espía le permitían hacer eso, que su presencia no fuera notada, claro los goblins sabían que estaba ahí pero preferían no meterse en los asuntos de los magos, miro hacia donde habia aparecido Ragnok y luego nuevamente a todos los presentes, Augusta Longbottom habia llegado con su nieto y no muy lejos de ella estaba Albus que no parecía estar muy feliz.

-Solo las personas que han recibido la invitación pueden entrar a la lectura del testamento de Lily y James Potter- dijo con seriedad.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Albus con enojo, el mismo habia sellado esos testamentos.

-No, no lo es, los testamentos han estado sellados pero ahora que el joven Potter ha reclamado sus anillos como heredero nosotros aquí en Gringotts lo reconocemos como suficientemente maduro para hacer sus decisiones –sonríe- Ahora síganme que no tenemos todo el día.

Todos siguieron al goblin hasta una oficina todos se sentaron en las sillas vacías delante de escritorio del goblin, todos estaban un poco tensos pero era de esperarse por la situación.

-La lectura del testamento de James Charlus Potter va a empezar, todos deben quedarse callados y no interrumpir o serán sacador de la sala

Yo, Lord James Charlus Potter, Lord de la casa noble Potter-Gryffindor, juro por mi magia que estoy libre de encantamientos y en mis buenas facultades mentales al este testamento ser hecho.

A mi mejor amigo y hermano, Sirius Black, si yo o mi esposa no sobrevivimos le dejo la custodia de Harry James Potter y todo control sobre los bienes Potter, no te preocupes Sirius, Minyx, actual asesor de la fortuna Potter se ha comprometido a ayudarte con todos los papeleos y demás, amigo cuida de mi hijo por favor, no te quedes en el dolor de nuestra muerte, pequeño Bambi te necesita ¿Vale?

A Remus Lupin le dejo los libros que están en la bóveda Potter bajo su nombre, cada uno de ellos es un original y tres copias del mismo, sé que siempre quisiste abrir una biblioteca, ahora tienes libros de sobra para abrirla, 1, 234,234 gelleons son todos tuyos para gastar en ropa, lo necesitas y no puedes devolverlos, también desde el momento de la lectura de mi testamento la poción para tu pequeño problema peludo estarán pagas, no a una tienda amigo, nadie se enterara, todo el dinero llegara a la bóveda Snape, Remus las pago por que eres mi amigo no porque te tengo pena, cuida a Sirius y a Harry, por favor no dejes que se convierta en algo que yo fui.

Remus bajo la cabeza tratando de contener las lagrimas, su amigo, su hermano, el no había estado con Harry le había fallado a la persona que había sido hasta en su lecho de muerte amable con el, que le había dado tantas cosas y su amistad, se juro cuidar a su pequeño cachorro, hablaría con aquel príncipe y se volvería fuerte para poder protegerlo de cualquier persona que quisiera hacerle mal.

Severus Tobias Snape…gracias por todo y gracias por tu perdón, a ti te dejo una bóveda a parte ya a tu nombre, esa bóveda está llena de ingredientes que pude conseguir, muchos de ellos son muy exóticos, tranquilo están bajo un encantamiento de preservación, el dinero en ella es para que puedas cubrir los gatos de tu búsqueda para la cura de la mordida del hombre lobo y otros proyectos que tengas en un futuro, cuídate y no te dejes hundir en el rencor, yo no te culpo, hiciste lo que debías, lamentablemente Harry era uno de ellos.

Severus fingió estar sorprendido, el sabia que Albus le estaba mirando por cualquier reacción que pudiera indicar que la lectura hubiera roto los encantamientos, el y los demás lo habían hablado y era demasiado de arriesgado que el perdiera la confianza de Albus, que el hombre pensara que ya no lo tenía en su bolsillo

_A Peter Pettigrew solo te dejo esto: Nos traicionaste y vas a pagar, habrá una carta que a la leída de este testamento debe ser entregada a Amelia Bones, esta carta esta jurada con mi magia así que es solo la verdad, rata vas a pagar. Además Amelia Cariño, Albus conjuro el hechizo… diviértete masacrándolo~_

Amelia palideció drásticamente, habían enserado a un hombre inocente en Azkaban por quien sabe cuánto ¿Cómo era que Sirius no habia sido inocente en su juicio? ¿Habia habido un juicio verdad? ¿Albus habia conjurado el hechizo y sabia quién era el cuidador? ¿Por qué no hablo en defensa de Sirius? Mientras que Amelia se debatía, Remus podía sentir como un peso se iba de sus hombres, cualquier duda de que Sirius le estaba mintiendo salió de su cabeza volando su pequeño sumiso era inocente, su sumiso no le habia traicionado, ahora solo debían esperar y encontrar a la maldita rata, posiblemente podría hablar con Amelia y decirle donde él pensaba que estaba el maldito traidor, a la vez las últimas palabras de James le pegaron con fuerza ¡Albus sabia la verdad y no hablo! mando una mirada de odio hacia su antiguo directo, habia dejado a su sumiso en Azkaban por casi doce años.

_A mi pequeño Bambi… lamento no poder vivir para verte casarte, estoy seguro que entiendes mis palabras, papa te ama y siempre lo hará, a veces las cosas no son lo que parece y ten cuidado, no todas las barbas definen el color del alma, todo es tuyo pequeño, cada una de las cosas de cada mansión Potter, cada cuatro y demás, usa el dinero sabiamente, no durara para siempre._

_Albus Dumbledore ¡Aléjate de la vida de mi hijo! No trates de controlarlo, no es un arma, no es nada, es un niño, espero que entiendas mi advertencia viejo cabra._

Dumbledore hizo una mueca de molestia, no gustándole que James no le hubiera dejado nada, el habia estado seguro que lo habia tenido en su bolcillo y que le habían dejado algo.

_Molly Weasley, no Molly, no te dejo nada solo te dejo esta advertencia: Harry no se casara con tu próximo hijo o hija, no, no se casara con ninguno de tus hijos, si Harry se llegara a enamorar de un Weasley debe ser evaluado y ser chequeado por pócimas de amor y encantamientos, además creo que también a Arthur algo en su actitud está muy mal._

Los tres Weasley mayores miraron a su madre y luego a su padre, su madre parecía haberse tragado un limón y su padre no habia reaccionado en absoluto, Bill ladeo la cabeza buscando alguna reacción, su padre nunca fue así de callado, si, apoyaba a su madre en muchas cosas pero sabía cuándo meterse en las decisiones de su madre, pararla cuando estaba haciendo algo que no era debido ¿Qué estaba pasado?

_De esta parte en adelante solo los indicados por magia podrán oír la grabación, los demás no oirán nada._

_A cuatro reyes muy especiales, no se atrevan a hacer llorar a mi pequeño o Sirius los matara, no estoy jugando, acorde en el matrimonio porque sé que ustedes lo amaran._

_Severus, la custodia de Harry está dividida entre Sirius y Tú, ahí una propiedad ya a tu nombre cuando quieran escapar, Draconis y Narssisa serán proveídos con nuevos nombres y los goblins pelearan por lo que por derecho le pertenece a Draco y Narssi, no tengan miedo de lucharlo, Lucius no podrá encontrarlos ni mucho menos hacerles daño._

_No confíen en Albus._

_Terminación de mensaje privado_

_EN NINGUNA SINCURTANCIA PETUNIA DUSLEY NEE EVANS DEBE HACERSE CARGO DE MI HIJO, SI ES LA ULTIMA OPCION DEBE SER EVALUADA SEVERAMENTE, AL IGUAL QUE SU ESPOSO, UN GOBLIN CADA MES DEBERA CHEQUEAR A MI HIJO, POR NINGUNA SINCURTANCIA ESTA CLAUSURA DEBE SER ROTA._

_Yo, James Potter termino mi testamento, que mi palabra así sea._

-¡Tus sabias que Sirius era inocente!- exploto Remus parándose su asiento- ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo en Azkaban sabiendo que no habia sido él? –Bill y Charlie aguantaron Remus para que no se acercara al Albus y le atacara, no porque querían defender a su antiguo director sino porque no querían que el hombre de pelo marrón terminara en Azkaban por atacarlo.

-Remus debes calmarte- dijo Amelia exaltada –si le atacas solo buscaras terminar en el infierno que Sirius paso- mira al goblin- quiero era carta lo más antes posible.

El Ragnok asiente – por favor señor Lupin, en la bóveda 653 está el contenido de lo que le han dejado- Remus d un suspiro para cogerla pero sus ojos ámbar brillantes decían que no estaba tranquilo-Severus Snape, la llave de la bóveda 793- Severus asiente para coger la pequeña llave- Madam Bones, la carta- la mujer miro la carta con mucho cuidado, muchas emociones pasaban por sus ojos pero la determinación era lo que resaltaba.

-Muchas gracias.

-Ahora el testamento de Lilian Sofía Potter será leído, solo esos escogidos pueden quedarse por favor Albus Dumbledore y Molly Weasley deben salir de la sala- los dos magos parecían que querían protestar pero la mirada del goblin les callo, cuando los dos estuvieron afuera el goblin continuo- Madam Longbottom se quedara al su nieto ser menor de edad, ahora con eso aclarado, este es el testamento de Lilian Sofía Potter, hecho nueve días antes de su muerte.

_Yo, Lady Lilian Sofia Potter nee Evas, esposa de James Charlus Potter, actual Lord de la casa noble Potter, juro por mi magia que estoy libre de encantamientos y en mis buenas facultades mentales al este testamento ser hecho._

_En mi muerte la custodia de Harry James Potter debe ser dada a James Potter, su Padre, si él ya está fallecido su custodia estará dividida entre sus padrinos legales, si ninguno de estos está disponible su custodia será dividida entre Severus Tobias Snape- Prince y Remus Lupin, a estos estar indispuestos por enfermedad, facultades mentales o muerte, mi hijo puede ser dado en adopción a una casa noble, de preferencia la casa noble Bones, Longbottom o Weasley, al mi hijo ser adoptado los goblins deben hacer una visita al mes, hacerle chequeos, si mi hijo es tratado bien las visitas parara y se harán menos frecuentes, ojo esto no significa que los goblins no sabrán si lo maltratan, de ninguna manera mi hijo, Harry James Potter debe ser dejado en las manos de mi hermana, Petunia Dursley nee Evans... si alguna de estas clausuras son rotas mi hijo será de inmediato dado a una pareja que yo y mi esposo James Potter hemos escogido, al esto pasar nadie sabrá quien es esa pareja, mi hijo desaparecerá hasta que empiece Hogwarts u otra escuela mágica._

Augusta y Amelia estaba sorprendidas, las dos hubieran estado más que felices de tener al pequeño Harry en sus casas, Augusta hubiera estado feliz de que Neville y Harry crecieran como hermanos, después de todo se llevaban tan bien cuando eran pequeños, se preguntaba ¿Por qué nadie le pregunto? ¿Por qué el pequeño no fue dado a las otras dos casas? Ella estaba segura que Amelia o los Weasley hubiera estado encantados de tener al chico en sus casas, no muy lejos de ella Remus estaba gruñendo al oír que su pequeño cachorro debía ser dejado con él y no habia sido de esa manera.

_Sirius Black, sabes que no tengo mucho pero te dejo el set de duelista, sé que lo amas y te lo dejo, cuida a mi hijo Sirius._

_Remus Lupin, termina tu carrera amigo, si Britania no te acepta ve a otro lugar, la casa la cual decidas vivir estará paga y amueblada, si la dejas, los goblin la venderán y esperaran a que compres otra, Remus te quiero ¿Dejarías que te quiera un poco más? Cuida de Harry y Sirius._

_Severus Tobias Snape- Prince, amor te perdono, sé que no pude amarte como tú a mí pero por mí por favor cuida a pequeño Harry, no puede ser algo que nunca ha visto, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, te dejo en una bóveda a tu nombre ingredientes de pócimas y una cantidad bastante generosa para tus proyectos, libros de pócimas y estas palabras:_

_Busca el amor y no te quedes solo Severus._

_Alice y Frank Longbottom, espero que mi hijo aun estado con sus padrinos o persona que le cuide pueda ser un hermano con vuestro hijo, los dos son pequeños todavía, Neville será grande y fuerte mientras tenga amor el cual estoy segura que tendrá de toda su familia, no pierdan la fe de que la guerra terminara, a ustedes les dejo mis buenos deseos._

_Neville Longbottom, sé que todavía estas muy pequeño para recordarme, soy tu madrina Lily y espero que tengas una vida llena de amor y felicidad, que tú y Harry sean como hermanos en un futuro, a ti te dejo una bóveda a tu nombre que está llena dinero, no será mucho lo sé pero quiero que lo uses para tus estudios, para que cuando quieras algo sepas que aunque madrina no está ahí ella quiso complacerte._

Neville sintió algo atorarse en su garganta, Harry y el hubieran podido ser criados como hermanos, Lily Potter era su madrina, él no sabía eso, se prometió a si mismo cuidar al más pequeño sin importar que rumbo escogiera, él ya lo habia decidido proteger y cuidar a Harry pero esto solo fortalecía mas.

_A mi pequeño bebe… mi pequeño copo, mama te adora más que a su propia vida, si muero moriré sabiendo que te he salvado, las madres siempre ponemos nuestras vidas en riesgo por nuestros hijos, no te dejes llevar por lo que todos dicen, la fama no lo es todo, estoy segura que sacaran libros de ti pero cada uno de ellos podría ser mentira, alguien queriendo sacar dinero, no te preocupes osito, tu familia te protegerá._

_A la pareja de mi hijo, sé que es muy pronto pero quiero advertirle que saldré de la tumba si le hacen daño._

_Peter…Pitercito… se qué fuiste tú rata inmunda, he dejado una carta escrita con mi magia, esta será dada a Amelia Bones al este testamento leerse una cosa más…_

_Albus Dumbledore, fue el que hizo en encantamiento y estaba informado de quien era el nuevo cuidador secreto._

_¡Sufre Maldita Cabra!_

_Arthur Weasley: por favor chequéate por encantamientos creo que has sido hechizado por tu esposa._

Bill y Charlie se miraron preocupados al no ver reacción de su padre sino que este seguía sonriendo ¿Cómo era que no se habia dado de cuenta que su padre estaba actuando de esta manera?

_Bill, Charlie, Fred y George Weasley: sé que son muy pero muy pequeños para recordarnos pero tío y tía los quieren demasiado, a ustedes les deje bóvedas personales, ese dinero les ayudara en la escuela y algún sueño que quieran cumplir, cuiden a primo Harry no hagan travesuras, concéntrense en sus estudios y sin importar que no pierdan la esperanza de cumplir vuestros sueños, Bill, bebe, llegaras lejos, en cualquier carrera que escojas, Charlie, los dragones son peligros pero te apoyo en tu decisión aún eres joven pero sé que naciste para dominarlos. Fred y George la próxima generación que atormentara a Hogwarts con sus travesuras, a ustedes solo les dijo que no gasten ese dinero en chucherías y si quieren superarse por estudien, para crear nuevas bromas se necesitan estudios además de magia, besos y grandes abracitos._

Bill sonrió levemente sabiendo que la mujer estaría orgulloso de el si pudiera ver en lo que se convirtió, aun estando en medio de una guerra Lily Potter siempre saco tiempo para ellos, él y sus hermanos vieron el vientre de la mujer crecer y crecer, bueno para cuando Harry nació, Percy no llegaba a los siete años, los gemelos todavía era pequeños para eso y Ronald solo tenía unos cuantos meses de nacido, Charlie, Percy y el eran los únicos que se acordaban claramente de la mujer de pelos rojizos y que siempre los miraba con una sonrisa de amabilidad, miro a su otro hermano y este también estaba sonriendo levemente posiblemente acordándose de ella.

_Percy Weasley: debes abrir un poco tu mente, sé que nunca hemos sido muy conocidos pero como a tus hermanos ahí una bóveda esperándote, úsala para terminar tus estudios y te recomiendo que si quieres una carrera en el ministerio antes busques en otros, escuelas fuera de Britania te ofrecen más ramas y enseñanzas, la política es una fuente de saber y solo quien sabe manejar sus catar sobrevive, cuídate y espero que escuches mi consejo._

_Amelia Bones: Amiga no dejes que el culpable siga libre, Peter es un animagi de una rata rechoncha y fea._

_ Yo, Lilian Sofía Potter nee Evans termino mi testamento, que así mi palabra sea._

Percy se atraganto con su propia saliva al procesar la última parte, el habia oído que lo único que habia quedado de Peter habia sido un dedo y ahora que sabía que era el animagi de una rata su mente empezó a conectar puntos y no les gusto para nada lo que su mente estaba imaginando, una rata no vivía tanto tiempo, le faltaba un dedo, era gorda y fea- como cualquier rata pero ese no era el punto- Scabber podría ser Peter Pettigrew, sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda al pensar que habia estado compartiendo su cama con un animagi y que esa misma rata –posiblemente animagi- estuviera compartiendo la misma cama con su hermano menor… y también la posibilidad de que habia estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su hermanita.

-¿Percy? ¿Percy estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Charlie al ver como su hermano menor palidecía y al mismo tiempo parecía estar cogiendo un color amarillo medio verdoso.

-C-Creo que se dónde está Pettigrew- murmuro suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo oyeran- Oh por Merlin, esa cosa posiblemente ha estado en la casa todo este tiempo.

-¿De que estas hablando Percy? ¿Cómo podría es…tar…_Oh- _dijo Bill entendiendo lo que su hermano habia querido decir con que el traidor de los Potter estaba en su casa todo este tiempo- Madam Bones creo que Hogwarts debe ser visitada por un grupo de Auror.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto la mujer.

-Vera yo encontré una rata a la cual le faltaba un dedo y fue mi primera mascota, la cual lleve a Hogwarts, la cual ha _milagrosamente_ vivido mucho tiempo y la cual paso a manos de mi hermano en su segundo año.

-Todo este tiempo esa maldita rata ha estado debajo de nuestras narices riéndose- murmuro Remus peligrosamente.

Bill se estremeció levemente-no de una mala manera- a su mirada encontrarse con aquellos ojos levemente dorados, donde habia quedado el hombre gentil y amable, el que parecía que no le haría daño a una mosca, era sumamente fascinante y a la vez bastante aterrador ¿Quién diría que un hombre podría cambiar de esa manera tan instantánea? Claro que para el hombre debía ser verdaderamente doloso enterarse que habia estado culpando al hombre equivocado toda su vida, Bill seria solo un poquito por la rata cuando Remus le pusiera las manos en cima después de todo era probable que Remus saliera del lugar hasta Hogwarts y despellejara cada habitación, roca o cualquier cosa por encontrar al traidor.

Por alguna razón si lo lograba Bill no se sentía en lo absoluto sorprendido.

Dando un suspiro puso sus manos en los hombros del hombre para sentarlo en una de las sillas.

-Remus debes calmarte, encontraremos a la rata y estoy seguro que Madam Bones podría dejarte unos minutos con el pero debes calmarte, perder el control de tu ira no le hará ningún bien a nadie- los dos hombres miraron a la mujer que asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, no una sonrisa que verías en ella frecuentemente sino una sonrisa que un poco sádica que podía mandar escalofríos por la espalda de cualquier persona, sin importar que tan fuertes y guerras hayan vivido.

El peli marrón asnito con una sonrisa de gratitud, su lobo se sentía más tranquilo de lo que se habia sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, era la misma tranquilidad que sintió cuando por primera vez tuvo a Sirius entre sus brazos, amado, en tranquilidad y paz consigo mismo, como si una parte faltante se hubiera unido a él. Abriendo los ojos –los cuales no recordaba serrar- entendió lo que posiblemente estaba pasando.

Bill posiblemente era su segundo amante, su segundo sumiso.

No era muy extraño que una criatura mágica tuviera más de un amante, no sucedía siempre pero podía pasar, él siempre supo dentro de él que faltaba algo, siempre pensó que era la necesidad de un cachorro, uno que fuera de Siriu y suyo pero al parecer el vacío no habia sido eso sino la falta de su segundo, se sentía extraño y posiblemente un poco apenado, no por la edad, Bill solo era varios años menor que él, no habia gran diferencia sino por no haberlo reconocido hace años atrás- claro con todo de la guerra, la llegada de Harry y el miedo de perder a su manada, era fácil ignorar ese llamado especial- inhalando la dulce esencia de su sumiso –dulce y joven, rebelde, un aroma a desierto y libros viejos, a magia negra y metales exóticos- Remus decidió guardarse la información para sí mismo por ahora, lo hablaría con Sirius y los dos le darían la noticia a Bill, posiblemente fuera un gran impacto para el chico, un hombre lobo y un convicto –ex convicto si todo salía bien- como amantes no era el sueño ideal de una pareja pero él sabía que podrían convencerlo, estaba seguro que Sirius estaría en la luna con la noticia y entre los dos podrían _persuadir_ al peli rojo con rosones y toques juguetones, besos y leves carisias que estremecerían su piel, se podía imaginar a Sirius, con su poesía barata y sin ningún tipo de sentido pero dulce, chistosa y llena de cariño, que te hacía sentir importante -_Merlín_, cuanto extrañaba esos días, donde su amante coqueteaba con esa poesía para hacerlo celoso, esas noches eran llenas de pasión y lujuria, donde los besos y las caricias hacían hervir la sangre, donde su nombre era gritado, seguido de sonidos llenos de placer, donde al final podían disfrutar en brazos del otro, cansados pero contentos, la guerra les habia quitado muchas cosas pero no habia apagado la llama de la pasión entre ellos-

Ya quería que Peter fuera atrapado, ya quería que su sumiso fuera libre, tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos sin ningún tipo de miedo a que se lo vuelvan a quitar, habia sido tanto tiempo, demasiado de sin él, la cama fría, las noches solitarias, llorando la muerte de su manada, la traición de su amante, solo y sin nadie - era el veneno más doloroso que existía, que destruía cada noche su alma- dando un suspiro se recordó con esperanza que la pesadilla pronto terminaría, que solo debía esperar solo un poquito más y podría tener a su amor de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Entre las sombras siendo olvidado por todos, sonriendo levemente Severus miraba como cada pieza caía en su lugar sin ningún tipo de ayuda, que Percy reconociera a Peter era un bonos que ayudaría a la liberación de Sirius, ahora lo que faltaba era que Bones hiciera su trabajo sin ninguna interferencia, capturar a Peter, Sirius tendría su juicio y un perdón para poder estar libremente junto a Harry y Remus.


End file.
